Sombra el caballero roto
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Debí saber que desde el principio estaría destinado a estar solo, quería ser un héroe para olvidar mi oscura infancia, pero ahora no se que hacer, podré encontrar la amistad y el amor para vivir o dejar que me devoré mi corazón de tinieblas
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, soy José, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido a una nueva historia llamado "sombra:el caballero roto" como siempre, gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, y la verdad espero pasar un buen rato con ustedes leyendo esa historia.

Hace pocos días, decidí crear una historia muy buena, al principio será algo corta pero con cada capítulo será más largo que la anterior.

Esa historia me inspire en "vida rota" por E-HERO-KnightMare

Miran esa historia, les garantizo que le encantará.

Bueno llegando a ese tema, la historia es de rwby pero con temas de otros animes, en especial Danmachi.

En el primer capítulo será un comienzo muy oscuro, a medida que avanza la historia , entenderá el personaje como vive con su sufrimiento y la desesperación que vive en su vida.

 **"Aveces los amigos no son más que enemigos disfrazado"**

 **-Jaune "sombra" arc"-**

 **Capítulo 1 traición y un nuevo comienzo**

 **Punto de vista de Jaune**

Cuando fue la ultima vez que dormir o al menos tomar un descanso?, días, semanas o meses, llevo viviendo mi vida al peligro todos los días temiendo que fuera el último, a veces siento que dios me odia y me condene por esa maldición por el resto de mi vida hasta que yo muera.

Supongo que nadie sabe quien soy, bueno mi nombre es Jaune, ante solía ser Jaune arc, pero no merezco portar el apellido de mi abuelo.

Supongo que quieren saber como termine de esa forma, fue debido que cuando tenía 5 años, el pueblo donde vivía mi familia fueron atacados por los grimm, mi familia que era una familia de cazadores, tanto mi familia como mi abuelo fueron a ayudar al pueblo contra los grimm, al final las cosas salieron mal a peor.

Mi abuelo murió protegiendome, debido a eso que toda mi familia me hecho la culpa diciendo que yo era un inútil y un estorbo, al final mi padre que estaba borracho me vendió a unos hijos de putas de bandido y me torturaron y me hicieron su saco de boxear favorito para ellos.

Quería que ese sufrimiento terminará, tanto fue mi desesperación que mi aura explotó en una niebla de oscuridad que mató a todos los bandidos, debido a esas experiencia que tuve traumas muy fuerte, al punto que ya no recordaba esa vez con los bandidos.

Después de eso recorrí por la ciudad solo en la oscuridad, había pasado una semana y yo estaba muerto de hambre, tuve que comer en las basuras de los burdeles, hoteles y restaurantes.

Sobreviví en la calle por 1 año robando comidas en la tiendas, hasta que un día me tope con un sujeto que apestaba alcohol y tenia una enorme espada colgado en su espalda, el sujeto resultó ser un cazador y al parecer me vio robando la comida, el dueño de la tienda me había visto y me iba a golpear pero el señor que apestaba alcohol dijo que todo estaba en calma y para mi sorpresa el pago la comida.

El hombre alcohólico me dio la comida y me hizo pregunta de como termine en la calle robando y todas esas cosas, yo siendo un niño pequeño le dije muchas cosas, no se porque , pero cuando termine de explicar mi situación, vi en la mirada de ese hombre, estaba furioso, al final el hombre me pidió que lo acompañará, al principio tenía duda, pero después que el me ayudó, no tuve más opción que ir con el.

Después de eso el hombre alcohólico se presentó como Qrow y me llevo a un lugar que parecía una escuela ahí en dentro del despacho estaba un hombre de pelo canoso que olía a café.

Descubrí ese hombre era ozpin el director de la academia beacon y resultó ser mi padrino, el señor ozpin al parecer me conocía pero yo a el no.

El señor Qrow le explicó al señor ozpin todo y el estaba enojado, al principio tenía miedo de que me enviará a mi ex familia, pero el señor ozpin dijo que era mi decisión quedarme con el.

Rápidamente decidí quedarme con el, después de muchos años quedarme con el señor ozpin fue la mejor decisión, el fue como un padre para mi, el siempre me contaba un cuento ante de dormir, los cuentos del señor ozpin era interesante y siempre leía los libros de historia, había una historia que me hizo tener curiosidad.

La historia de los cazadores como los protectores de la humanidad, leí su historia y me impresionó, al final decidí que hacer con mi vida, quería que la vida que tenia en el pasado terminará en el olvido y convertirme en un héroe que salvarias a la gente con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Cuando cumpli a los 17, señor ozpin me ofreció ir a beacon, yo no tenía la capacidad de combates y mucho menos tenía experiencia, haría lo que sea para cumplir mi sueño que tuve que falsificar mis transcripciónes, al principio sonaba mal en todos los sentidos, pero quería olvidar mi pasado que tuve hacer todos los necesario por cualquier medio, el señor ozpin dijo que las transcripciónes no era necesario porque el me dijo que tenía potencial, aun así el acepto mis transcripciónes, el señor ozpin me había conseguido la espada y el escudo de mi abuelo, yo con orgullo usaría el arma de mi abuelo para honrarlo.

Al principio cuando llegue a beacon, fue lento al principio, hasta que conocí a una chica llamada ruby, al principio estaba sorprendido ya que ella tenía 15 y la academia tenía que ser 17, bueno ella era tímida y parecía que tenia cero habilidad social, ella me pregunto sobre mi arma, era oficial la chica era un adictos a las armas, pero estaba feliz finalmente tuve mi primer mejor amiga.

Creía que era un sueño pero no lo era, después que ruby y yo llegamos a la salas donde se reuniría todos los estudiantes, después de escuchar el descurso del director ozpin fuimos a la sala de educación física para que todos pudiéramos dormir, decidí usar mi pijama que cubría todo mi cuerpo, el onesie fue un regalo de la señora Glynda Goddwitch, ese pijama cubriría todo mi cuerpo porque tengo tantas cicatrices productos de mi oscura infancia.

No quería que esa gentes viera mis cicatrices y porque de seguro me harían pregunta que seria incómodo, al día siguiente comenzó la iniciación, en cual consistía en lanzarnos a todos en el aire y aterrizar con una estrategia de aterrizaje, yo no estaba preparado para eso pero justo cuando iba a hacer algo, una lanza roja atravesó mi capucha y termine colgado en el árbol.

Bueno eso apestaba, tenia la peor suerte, en ese momento aparició en los arbusto una chica de pelo blanco, quería pedirle que me ayudara pero ella me abandono.

Sin duda esa chica era fría y intente con esfuerzo en sacar esa lanza de mi capucha, hasta que apareció esa chica de pelo rojo llamado pirra nikos, bueno tenía que agradecerlo, si no fuera por ella tal ves hubiera muerto.

Después que ella me saco del árbol y seguí con ella en busca de las reliquias, ya que ella era oficialmente mi socio.

En el camino ella me explico acerca del aura, cristales y polvos, cierto me había olvidado desbloquear mi aura, que tonto fui.

Pirra me ayudó a desbloquear mi aura que era de color blanco brillante, ella estaba sorprendida, porque era la primera vez que ves a alguien con una enorme reserva de aura.

Al final paso muchas cosas, nos encontramos con el resto de los estudiantes, salvé a weiss, lidere a los 3 para eliminar a un grimm death stalker gracia a mi tácticas de batallas que yo mismo heredé de mi abuelo.

Después de eso tomamos las reliquias y el director ozpin me nombro como líder del equipo JNPR, al principio estaba sorprendido, esperaba que pirra fuera la líder, pero no podía negarlo, acepte esa carga como ser el líder, al principio conocí al resto de mi equipo, la chica amantes de los panqueques y el chico estoico, Nora valkyrie y Lie Ren.

Muchas cosas a pasado desde que comencé en beacon, hice muchos amigos, estaba feliz porque tenia amigos de verdad, amigos que se preocupaba mucho por mi y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ellos.

Pirra me ayudó a entrenar, yang siempre me contaba sus mejores juegos de palabras, ayude a ruby sobre las tácticas de batalla, en cierto caso paso mucha cosas.

El hecho que yo gane un enemigo, mi bravucón cardin que era un racista con los faunus,el y su equipo molestaba a una chica faunu conejo llamado velvet.

Mi equipo y el equipo rwby no podía hacer nada al respeto pero yo si, me niego a no hacer nada, así que encare a cardin y a su equipo, como resultado el dejo de molestar a velvet y se concentró en hacerme la vida imposible, debido a esa acción que hice, me gane el respeto de Blake el miembro silencioso de rwby y también velvet.

Al final de alguna manera cardin supo de mis transcripciónes falsa y me chantajeo, así que tuve que hacer lo que el me pedía.

Semanas despues con la señorita Goodwitch fuimos con el resto de la clase para el esmerald forest a recolectar salvia de los árboles con mi equipo, supe que algo malo pasaba, así que descubrí que cardin iba a arrojar el frasco de salvia a mi equipo, me molesta que ellos molestaría a mi equipo, así que iba a hacer algo a respeto hasta que velvet le tiro la piedra al frasco donde tenía agarrado cardin.

Al romper el frasco, cayó toda la salvia, cardin enojado mando a sus lacayos contra velvet, yo no iba a permití que harían daños, así que iba a ayudar a velvet, justo cuando eso pasaría, apareció una gran grimm ursa mayor, al parecer el grimm olió la salvia, cardin al borde del pánico iba a atacarlo, pero el grimm abofeteó el arma a distancia desarmando al bravucón, el equipo de cardin lo abandonó a su suerte, se que cardin era un racista cruel pero el no merecía morir, así que yo le salve, use mi escudo para proteger a cardin contra el zarpaso, cardin estaba sorprendido de que yo le salvará.

Así que le grite que vaya con el resto y le advirtiera a la señorita Goodwitch sobre un grimm. Al principio cardin y velvet se negaba a dejarme pero yo le grite por su seguridad así que ellos se fueron, dejandome sólo contra el grimm.

Yo estaba nervioso porque era mi primera vez en un combate contra un Grimm, así que me arme de valor con mi espada y mi escudo y luche contra el grimm, gracia al entrenamiento de pirra mejore mi habilidades de lucha, al final pude decapitar al grimm pero me dejaron muchas heridas productos de las garras del ursa.

Después de eso me caí en un estado de inconsciencia, después me desperté en la enfermería con mi equipo afuera esperando, al parecer ellos estaba preocupado por mi, incluso el equipo rwby, así que me sentía mal, ellos hicieron mucho por mi así que lo menos que podía hacer era confiar mi secreto a ellos.

Descubrir que al hacerlo fue el peor error de mi vida, cuando le dije sobre mis transcripciónes falso, ellos me dejaron incluso me evitaron durante semanas, incluso weiss le dijo a todo beacon sobre eso, más tarde me convertí en el más odiado de beacon.

Solo había 2 personas que no me abandonaron, era velvet y la persona que más me sorprendió fue mi ex bravucón cardin.

Velvet era de esperar ya que ella me dijo que era la primera vez que alguien lo ayudaba y no esperaba nada a cambio, cardin al principio no era honesto consigo mismo pero me dijo que yo le había salvado su vida y que a pesar de todo lo que el me hizo, no le abandone como su equipo lo hizo.

Tanto cardin y velvet se hicieron buenos amigos, yo estaba triste, justo cuando finalmente tenías amigos, solo para que me abandonará, lo escuche hablar mal de mi y ni siquiera se molesto en saber de mi oscuro pasado de mi infancia.

A pesar que tenia a velvet y a cardin, no era suficiente, así que deje mi armadura, mi espada Crocear mors y mi escudo y una nota de despedida para cardin y velvet y para el director ozpin que el hizo mucho por mi.

Llegué a la conclusión de que yo estaba destinado a estar solo al final. Tanto fue mi desesperación que desperte mi semblance Erebokinesis. Mi aura de alguna manera cambii completamente de blanco a negro y se sentía más frío que antes, un efecto secundario de mi nueva mentalidad que creo.

Con ese nuevo poder, me entrene por un 1 año ese poder y descubrí que el único límite que tengo con ese poder es la imaginación.

Con esa capacidad tenía muchas formas, como crear armas hechos de sombras, también puedo viajar por la sombra, durante un año aprendí más de ese poder, incluso aprendía buenas técnicas.

durante el tiempo que estuve entrenando hace un año, tuve que convertirme en un mercenario, que?, incluso yo necesito dinero para la comida, hoteles y esas cosas.

Durante mi entrenamiento, encontré un raro material en la minas, parecía una piedra negra, esa cosa de alguna manera reaccionó a mi aura, así que lo lleve a un amigo que era un herrero, al parecer el sabia de esa piedra y dijo que era acero de azabache, el material más duro de remanente, se decía que era imposible de buscar y solo había pocos en lugares que nadie sabe.

Así que tenia pensado pedir a el que me hiciera un set completo de armadura ligera con el material que le traje y también si podía hacer un arma para mi.

Si sobre mi arma, durante el tiempo que fui de mercenario dependia mucho mi manipulación de sombras, así que necesitaba un arma que pueda luchar.

El herrero me dijo que faltaría mucho materiales de esa piedra para terminar de hacer mi armadura y mi espada, así que fui a esa mina otra vez y descubrí que esa mina estaba infestados de grimm.

Dios, era oficial mi vida apesta, peor aún, el pajarito aterrizó en mi hombro y hizo el ruido que despertó a todo una manada de grimm y al verme hizo lo que un grimm haría, comerme.

Tuve que contenerme las ganas de decir una mala palabra así que use mi manipulación de sombra y la moldé en una espada y me lanze a toda la manada, me tomo 2 horas en matar a todos los grimm, fue agotador al final, pero valió la pena porque en lo más profundo de la mina estaba repleto de Acero de azabache, supongo que la suerte está de mi lado está vez.

Al final use mi bolsillo de sombra para guardia todas esos materiales, cuando llegue al herrero, le di todo los materiales que necesitaba para mi armadura y mi espada, según lo que el dijo fue que tomaría dos semanas en hacer ambas cosas, soy paciente, así que aproveche de aprender un nuevo movimiento que se llama **"Shadow drive"** en cual consiste en cubrir mi cuerpo de sombra, descubrí que al hacerlo amplifica drasticamente mi velocidad y mi fuerza, si no también me vuelve intangible a los ataques físico, el problema es que para atacarlo tendría que ser tangible.

Fue duro esas 2 semanas, entrene sin descanso hasta desgastarme pero finalmente lo logre, al pasar 2 semanas, el herrero me llamo y me dijo que mi pedido estaba completo, así que fui ahí y obtuve mi nuevo equipo, era mi armadura negra en cual consistía un peto, hombreras, manoplas, mis grebas y escarcela.

Con mi nueva armadura lo puse sobre mi abrigo con capucha negra, me sentía un poco ligero pero me acostunbrare, mi armadura negra tenía marcas tribales de color rojo, me quedaba bien, ahora la parte final es mi arma, era hermoso, era una espada de doble filo similar a crocear mors, solo que la espada era negra desde el filo hasta la empuñadura, la espada también tenía marcas como venas rojas en la hoja de mi espada negra.

Tengo el nombre perfecto para mi nueva espada, la llamare **Nigrum Mortem** , no es genial, bueno ahora que ya tengo mi nuevo equipo ya iré a seguir mi aventura.

Solo espero poder encontrar un sentido en mi vida, algo para que vivir.

Fin del cap 1

 **Nota del autor:** bueno eso hará inicio a un nuevo comienzo para nuestro protagonista, la apariciencia de jaune con esa armadura negra imagina a fate/prototype saber alter Arthur pendragon y la nueva arma como la excalibur morgan

Si quieren saber la traducción de Nigrum Mortem es un lenguaje latín lo traducí y significa muerte negra.

Bien espero que ese nuevo proyecto sea interesante para los amantes de Rwby y que gracia a monty oum por hacer una serie maravillosa y que descanse en paz

Pronto haré más capítulo para saber la trama de jaune/sombra

Así que lo despido bye bye amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo capítulo de sombra el caballero roto, como siempre muchísima gracia por estar siguiendome al otro lado de la pantalla.

En primer capítulo que hice tal ves no fue de mucho agrado con ese tema, era solamente una trama para entender el personaje de como esta lidiando su vida en un cruel mundo, los recuerdo de su triste infancia y la fuerte trauma que jaune sufrió por parte de los bandido hizo que jaune olvidará el recuerdo de su torturas pero con el tiempo que tuvo a ozpin como su figura paterna, hizo que jaune olvidará por completo esa trauma y se abriera poco a poco.

Bueno responderé los primero comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

 **-Zaberio:** Hola, gracia por ser el primero en comentar, bueno si tal ves el capitulo tiene sus fallas y lo siento yo ya corregí eso, con el tema de las apariencia de las armas y la armadura gracia por recomendarme, ya que busque eso por Internet y quedo de chulo eso, déjame decirte amigo que jaune conocerá a un herrero que se volverá su amigo y aliado en el próximo capítulo ya que le haría nuevos equipos para jaune.

Con el tema de su emparejamiento jaune al principios será difícil con el tema de sus antiguos ex-amigos y el hecho que velvet sería la pareja para jaune ella tendría que esforzarse en acercarse más al pobre caballero ya que el pobre sufrió mucho.

Una cosa que me gustaría que tu me recomendaría un personaje oc ya que estoy pensado en hacer en hacer personajes ocs para el siguiente capítulo.

Así que gracia y disfrute del 2 capítulo.

 **\- NickTheNew16:** Hola y quiero pedir disculpa si no te gusto el primer episodio, bueno yo también no me gusta ese tipo de cosa, solo era para darle al personaje un pasado oscuro que quiere olvidar, pero descuida no habrá temas oscuro en ese capítulo ya que jaune finalmente terminará su sufrimiento.

 **-Sumomer dante:** gracia por comentar dante, si fue un buen esfuerzo en hacer el capitulo, gracia por darme una idea para el nombre de la armadura en lenguaje latín, acerca de la piedra negra, fue en realidad invente el material ya que como marvel tiene mitril y ohricalco y bribraniun, así que pensé inventar un nuevo acero al estilo ficticio.

Bueno sin mas demora aquí vamos

 **Cap 2 una experiencia cercana a la muerte y un nuevo mundo**

Había pasado dos días desde que jaune obtuvo su nuevo equipo, después de recibir la armadura y a **Nigrum Mortem** , decidió probarla luchando contra algunos grimm, tuvo resultado muy satisfactorio, como resultado ya no tenía que preocuparse de que los grimm le atacará en sus partes vitales.

Había decidido en ver el avance de su semblance con Nigrum Mortem, fue increíble el resultado, cubrir la espada Nigrum con su sombra para aumentar la nitidez y la perforación hasta el punto de poder atravesar la coraza de hueso de los grimm con mucha facilidad como si fuera un cuchillo caliente que corta la mantequilla.

Jaune tuvo que trabajar de más como mercenario ya que la nueva armadura y espada le costó mucho dinero dejándolo un poco para comer, asi que estuvo muy ocupado trabajando en cual era, escoltar, matar bandidos, grimm y rescates.

Poco a poco Jaune necesitaba dinero para pagar la renta, ya que su constante entrenamiento y misiones de mercenarios que había olvidado pagar los 3 semana de retraso de la renta.

Así que Jaune, decidió buscar en el un bar de mala muerte en busca de trabajo, ya que el cantinero siempre le encomienda un trabajo que le den una buena paga para llenarse su bolsillo.

una vez que Jaune entró al bar todos lo miraron pero pronto dejaron de mirarlo ya que tenía miedo y no quería enfrentarlo.

Jaune caminaba entre los clientes del bar escuchando susurros.

-puede creerlo, sombra esta aquí el mercenario más sanguinario.-susurró el hombre mirando de reojo a Jaune con admiración en sus ojos.

-escuche que el solo mató una manada de ursas con sus manos.-dijo el otro a su amigo que asentía su cabeza escuchando la historia.

-se dice que su semblance es muy poderoso y lo hace temido.-susurro el borracho con un rubor en su nariz y mejirras.

Jaune tuvo que suspira, siempre escuchando los susurros molesto de los demás sobre sus logros, quería mantener su perfil bajo para que ozpin no pueda investigar y de paso descubrirlo.

Conociendo a señor ozpin mandaría al equipo rwby o su ex equipo, pero decidió olvidar eso y concentrar en su problema.

Sombra era su nueva identidad para pasar desapercibido, de esa forma podría hacer sus misiones sin preocuparse de que ozpin no le este buscando ya que el hombre se había encariñado con el y lo vio como un hijo.

Se que eso sonaba mal, pero era mejor, para Jaune preferiría estar solo que estar rodeado de gente falsa, así que siguió su vida como sombra el mercenario más pagado de remanente.

Jaune llegó a la mesa y llego el cantinero que venía a pedir su orden.

-Hola sombra, en que puedo servir hoy? .-pregunto el cantinero sabiendo lo que el quiere.

-Hola John, necesito saber si tiene un cliente que necesita de mi servicio.-pregunto Jaune con una mirada sería.

-lo mismo de siempre eh? Sombra, bueno ves a ese hombre de allí? .-señaló el cantinero a un hombre que estaba sentado en aquel mesa cerca de la ventana, su ropa era de un arqueólogo.

-si lo veo, que sabe de el? .-pregunto Jaune mirando a su futuro empleador con una mirada sería.

-bueno , ese hombre es el arqueológo, Dr. Rick tucker, con lo que escuche, quiere alguien le escolte a las ruinas olvidadas, dice que tiene una buena paga.-informó el cantinero sirviendo una copa a un cliente.

-ya veo, desde cuanto estamos hablando.-pregunto Jaune con una mirada sin emoción.

-lo suficiente como para comprar una isla je je, es tu oportunidad muchacho, si fuera tu lo aprovecharía ese trabajo. -dijo el cantinero apoyando a su mejor cliente.

Jaune lo pensó, el cantinero tenía razón, con esa cantidad de dinero sería perfecto para vivir una mejor vida pero por otra, habría una posibilidad de que el trabajo sea demasiado peligroso, bueno, tendría que arriesgarse si quería ganar.

-gracia John, toma por su ayuda.-agradeció Jaune dando a su amigo informante 200 gravamen, el viejo lo acepto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no hay de que muchacho, solo procura no bajar la guardia, ere el mejor cliente, tu presencia aquí hace que mi bar sea seguro.-dijo John limpiando una copa, mientras que Jaune se acerca a su futuro empleador.

\- lo tendré en cuenta.-dijo simplemente Jaune acercándose a su empleador, el arqueólogo al verlo lo miro con entusiasmo.

-oh Hola, tu debe ser sombra, soy el dr. Rick tucker un placer conocerte.-se presentó el arqueólogo con una sonrisa.

-el placer el mio, supongo que oíste de mi? .-pregunto Jaune con una mirada mostraba seriedad.

-así es, déjame decirte que es un honor, conocer al mercenario más joven de remanente, escuchado mucho de ti y tus grandes hazañas.-dijo el hombre con una mirada que mostraba admiración.

Jaune tuvo gana de suspirar, lo que más le molesta era la atención innecesaria pero supongo que eso seria inevitable.

-así es, bien basta plástica, vamos directo al grano, escuché que necesita de urgente mis servicios como escolta no es así? .-pregunto Jaune dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por el dinero.

-así es señor sombra, es mas que un simple trabajo de escolta, más bien de protección.-dijo el arqueólogo con seriedad.

-escolta y protección, de seguro es algo importante si quiere a mi a su servicio. -dijo Jaune levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

-así es, es porque estoy por hacer unas de las expediciones más importante de mi vida, dime señor, escuchaste acerca del templo de los olvidos. -pregunto el arqueólogo haciendo que Jaune se sorprendiera un poco.

-si, escuché mitos y rumores acerca de ese templo, sé dice que cualquiera que entre a esa templo nunca vuelve, mucho lo intentaron y nunca volvieron.-murmuró Jaune sobre los rumores durante en sus aventuras.

-así es, debido a ese rumor mi equipos arqueológicos abandonó la expedición por temor a que los rumores pueda ser cierto.-dijo el arqueólogo con un mirada triste.

-no lo puedo culparlo, después de todo, es posible que los rumores puede llegar a ser cierto, bien por lo que veo, esta dispuesto a hacerlo aún sabiendo los peligros que hay en tu expedición.-dijo jaune admirando la valentía que tenia el arqueólogo.

-así es, mi orgullo como el mejor arqueólogo me dicta, además nadie a investigado ese templo, por eso, seré el primero en descubrir los secretos del templo y quien sabe, tal vez pueda encontrar tesoros o artefactos antiguos.-dijo emocionado el arqueólogo imaginando muchas posibilidades de lo que puede encontrar en su expedición.

-debo decir que es muy admirable, bien con gusto te protegere durante tu expedición. -dijo jaune con una pequeña sonrisa.

-grandioso señor sombra, con gusto pagare por sus servicio una vez que la expedición sea completada. -dijo rick.

-si es que salimos con vida, mañana lo haremos.-dijo jaune.

-bien, aquí tiene, son pagos por adelantado.-dijo el arqueólogo dando a jaune una maleta llenos de billetes de gravamen.

-bien, mañana por la mañana estaré esperando.-dijo jaune que se retiraba de su mesa con la maleta en sus mano.

 **Al día siguiente**

Vemos a jaune con su armadura y a **Nigrum mortem** en su vaina escoltado al arqueólogo, ambos estaba en la entrada al templo, jaune tenía todos los necesario para sobrevivir por 3 noches y el arqueólogo tenía su propio equipo de arqueología, ambos estaba por entrar a la entrada.

-muy bien, una vez que entramos no hay marcha atrás.-dijo jaune seriamente con su capucha que oscurece sus ojos.

-si señor sombra, estoy dispuesto a completar unas de las expediciones más peligrosas y difícil de mi carrera.-dijo el arqueólogo.

Pronto ambos entraron a la entrada, después que pareció hora, había llegado a una sala llenos de artefacto viejos y llenos de polvos.

-increíble, a pasado una hora y no hay peligro cerca, mira esos artefactos, a juzgar por su suciedad y cubiertos de polvo, pareces artefactos usados para construcción.-dijo el arqueólogo grabandose a sí mismo con la cámara.

-es raro, no hay cadáveres en descomposición y nada que pruebas que los que entraron nunca volvería, algo anda mal.-pensó mentalmente jaune mirando los rincones de la sala.

-dr. Tucker, cuidado, si el templo es tan antiguo, no sería raro que pueda haber trampas para alejar a los ladrones, así que tenga cuidado.-dijo jaune seriamente.

-entiendo señor sombra, lo tendré cuidado.-dijo rick sólo para que pise una cuerda oculta y entonce un ruidos que sonaba a que la trampa se activo.

-cuidado. -dijo jaune que se ponía frente del arqueólogo y atrapando una flecha con su mano.

-dios, estuvo cerca, gracia señor sombra.-agradeció y suspirando de alivio el arqueólogo.

-no hay de que, solo hago mi trabajo.-dijo jaune simplemente.

entonce ambos siguieron con su expedición , lo grabaron los artefactos y estatuas, ambos entraron en lo profundo del templo hasta que llegaron a una sala que encendió automáticamente las antorcha para iluminar la gran sala.

-Mira señor sombra, en frente hay un diamante muy grande.-dijo el dr. Tucker acercándose al diamante que estaba en mano de una estatua de una diosa que tocaba el acordeón.

Jaune sintió un mal presentimiento sobre eso y lo advirtió.

-no espere.-era demasiado tarde, el arqueólogo había sacado el diamante de la estatua y pronto la sala se temblaron, pronto las paredes se acercaba peligrosamente con la intención de aplastar a los 2.

-perdón, perdón, oh dios mio que hacemos.-grito desesperado el arqueólogo.

Jaune necesitaba pensar rápido miro en cada rincón, y encontró la respuesta, así que jaune se acercó a la pared y lo miro detenidamente.

-lo tengo doc, mira esa pared, siento que la pared parece frágil, puedo destruirlo.-dijo jaune cubriendo su puño de sombra, la pared había llegó a la mitad.

-vamos señor, o sino moriremos.-dijo el arqueólogo al borde de llanto.

-bien, atrás, voy a atravesarlo.-grito jaune poniendo su brazo para atrás pronto la sombra cubre todo su brazo moldeado en una cabeza de dragón hecho de sombra.

\- **Hell Fang!**.-exclamó jaune dando un grito de guerra mientra lanza un puñetazo contra una pared que luego explotó en una ráfaga de sombra destruyendo la pared.

Pronto jaune y el arqueólogo lograron entrar por la pared destruida, mientra que la sala ya había aplastado, tanto jaune y el arqueólogo suspiraron de alivio y miró la sala, era inmensamente grande y al frente estaba una enorme puerta de piedra que tiene marcadas con runas grabada.

-increíble, nunca en visto algo tan hermoso.-dijo el arqueólogo mirando con asombro la gran puerta.

-si, tiene toda la razón.-dijo jaune con sinceridad.

pronto lo que más la llamo la atención de jaune y el arqueólogo tucker fue las imágenes grabada en las paredes de esa sala.

-dios mio, eso sería unas de las mejores expediciones nunca ante vista, sin duda eso marcará el mundo.-dijo emocionado rick viendo con asombro las imágenes y grabando.

-si doc, puedo verlo.-dijo jaune mirando las imágenes, era una bola de luz con 2 pares de alas y debajo de ella era una puerta con las misma runas, también había imágenes de gentes rezando a una deidad que era la bolas de luz con alas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una persona que tenia la emblema de doble medialuna en su pecho, jaune sabía que era la emblema de los arco.

\- como es posible, tiene que haber una conexión con los arcos.-dijo jaune muy sorprendido.

pronto, ambos escucharon unos gruñidos y miraron la mayoría del cuarto, había esqueletos y cadáveres en descomposición de los arqueólogos y cazadores en la parte más oscura del cuarto y alrededor del cuarto había múltiples cuevas y había una cueva más grandes.

De las cuevas surgieron muchos beowolfs que los rodearon a los dos.

-pero que demonios, grimm pero como puede ser posible.-grito de miedo el arqueólogo.

-de seguro el ruido que hicimos fue lo suficiente para despertarlo.-dijo jaune sacando su espada de su cintura.

pronto todos los beowolfs saltaron hacia sus presas, pero rápidamente 4 beowolfs fueron atravesado por espadas hechos de sombras que venía de Jaune que tenia rodeados de espadas hecho de sombra.

Pronto jaune se lanzó hacia los beowolfs matando uno por uno, con Nigrum mortem partió a la mitad a un beowolf, pronto agarró a uno por el cuello y le clavo en el cráneo para luego arrojar al cadáver y señaló su mano hacia un grupo de beowolf, arriba de jaune era espadas hecho de sombras.

 **\- summoned swords shadows.-** murmura jaune lanzando espadas negras contra los grimm, como resultado mató a unos cuantos beowolfs con mucha facilidad dejando a esos cadáveres desintegrandose.

Un beowolf intento atacar de frente, jaune al verlo también se lanzó y cubrió su espada de sombras, una vez que jaune y el beowolf se acercará muy peligrosamente, jaune levantó su espada envuelta de sombra sobre cabeza y exclamó su técnica.

 **-Nigthmare Edge.-** grito jaune cortando diagonalmente por hombro derecho del beowolf hasta la cintura izquierda partiendolo a la mitad y saliendo tripas y geiser de sangre.

Un beowolf se acercó silenciosamente por la espalda de jaune y se lanzó con la intención de poner sus fauces en su nuca, jaune al ver no tenia tiempo de defenderse hasta que escucho un ruido y el beowolf tenía un agujero en su cráneo, jaune miro la persona que lo salvo, era el arqueólogo que tenia un arma humeante.

-gracia doc.-agradeció jaune, si no fuera por el, talves habría muerto.

-no hay de que...-el arqueólogo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un beowolf puso su fauces sobre su cuello sorprendiendo a el y a jaune.

-Noo! .-grito de terror jaune con impotencia al ver al arqueólogo siendo asesinado por los beowolfs, peor aún, estaba rodeados de muchos beowolfs, a ese paso perecería.

Jaune estaba más enojado, pronto saco a Nigrum mortem y lo cubrió de sombras y se lanzó hacia los grimm, matando a todos con irá ciega.

- **Hell Fang.-** grito jaune golpeando aún pequeño grupo de beowolfs con su puño sombrío matando y derribando por completo y con su espada envuelta en sombra iba directo a otro grupo.

 **-Nigthmare edge. -** de un corte horizontal de su espada mató a otro grupo de beowolfs cortando a la mitad quedando unos pocos con vidas.

Jaune estaba tan enojado que no dio cuenta que un beowolf se acercó muy rápido para morder a jaune por el brazo haciendo que jaune diera un grito de dolor.

-ahhh, maldición.-grito jaune muy enojado y con su mano libre moldeo un cuchillo de sombra y lo enterró en su cráneo matando al beowolf.

Jaune miro a los pocos beowolf que quedaba con vida, así que decidió acabarlo rápido, jaune respiro hondo y con las dos mano levantó la espada en un agarré inverso sobre su cabeza y la cubrió con una espesa niebla de oscuridad.

-toma eso **shadows death spikes.** -grito jaune enterrando la espada al suelo y pronto múltiples picos negros hecho de sombras surgieron de la tierra empalado y matando a todos los que quedabas, los picos se disolvieron dejando el suelo hecho ruinas.

Pronto el silencio reinó el cuarto y el único ruido era jaune que respiraba un poco por la dura pelea que tuvo, la pelea con los grimm le dejo un poco cansado y tenia una herida en su brazo.

Jaune miro el cadáver del arqueólogo y tuvo que apretar los diente, había jurado protegerlo como su escolta y guardaespaldas, pero lo había fallado, jaune se sentía...débil...odiaba la debilidad.

Pronto se sintió un pequeño temblor y miró la enorme cueva, Jaune escucho un gruñido fuerte.

Pronto en la cueva salió un enorme Grimm King beowolf, a diferencia de los beowolfs normales, King beowolf era muy grande, 3 veces más grande que una ursa mayor,su enorme cuerpo esta cubierto de abultados músculos y su piel es negro oscuro. La cabeza de este grimm es la de una lobo con dos cuernos curvados hacia adentro a ambos lados. La parte inferior de su cuerpo esta cubierta de un pelaje negro con placas de huesos con una cola en forma de serpiente.

Lo que más le sorprendió a jaune es que el king beowolf tenía una zanbato en su mano.

-nunca he visto un grimm usar un arma, maldición es más grande de lo que imaginé.-pensó jaune un poco nervioso no sólo por su apariencia si no también por la altura, pronto King beowolf se lanzó hacia jaune para matarlo.

Jaune en lugar de correr, se quedó a enfrentar, se negaba abandonar una pelea como un cobarde, pronto el King beowolf levantó su espada sobre su cabeza y la descendió sobre jaune, pero el rubio lo bloqueo con su espada, el suelo debajo de jaune fue un pequeño cráter resultado de frenar un ataque más pesado.

King beowolf osciló la espada otra vez pero jaune lo desvío a dura pena, entonce ambos lucharon en un combate de espada, las habilidades de la espada de King eran torpe y predecible pero lo compensa con su enorme altura y fuerza bruta, jaune sabía que si recibía un golpe de esa espada sería su fin.

pronto la bestia levantó la espada con un brazo y lo descendió con más fuerza sobre el ex-cazador, pero jaune retrocedió a tiempo, pero el resultado de la espada al suelo creando un gran cráter y levantado el polvo que cubrió la mayoría del cuarto.

Jaune espero a que la bestia atacará, pero escucho un ruido de una serpiente, y del polvo sale la serpiente que abrió las fauces para devorar a Jaune, pero el lo bloqueó con su espada Nigrum, Jaune empujó a la serpiente y de un corte diagonal, había cortado a la serpiente a la mitad.

Pronto Jaune, escuchó el grito de dolor del King beowolf. Jaune de repente sintió un enorme puño en su cuerpo y fue mandado a volar lejos. Pronto el polvo de disolvió mostrando al King beowolf que le faltaba una cola y encima su mirada de furia.

Jaune se levanta a dura pena, su cabeza tenía un fuerte sangrado que corría por la frente, su boca también y su ropa estaba cubierto de suciedad, a pesar que tenia equipado su armadura, ese golpe fue tan fuerte que le rompio 2 costilla, jaune empezó a respira un poco fuerte y miró King moverse.

La bestia rugió de nuevo y se lanza de nuevo con la intención de matar al ex cazador, pero Jaune al verlo también se lanza hacia el, una vez que la bestia lanzará una huelga, Jaune se desliza entre las piernas del King, aprovechando eso para atacar por la espalda, Jaune cubrió de sombra a su espada y de 2 huelgas le corta los ligamento detrás de las rodillas de la bestia haciendo que la bestia cae de rodilla.

En ese momento jaune camino alrededor de la criatura y se retrocedió unos paso más para luego correr hacia la bestia mientra oscila su brazo cubriendo de sombras en ese momento jaune salta hacia la criatura y osciló su puño envuelto en sombra hacia adelante en el rostro de la bestia.

 **-Hell Fang.-** grito jaune, pero la bestia con su enorme garra atrapó el brazo de jaune haciendo que el se sorprendiera. La bestia no tuvo piedad y hizo presión el brazo haciendo que jaune gritará de dolor, pronto la bestia con su otra mano que soltó la espada agarro con su mano en cuerpo inferior de jaune y lo aplasta haciendo que jaune gritará a un mas fuerte jaune sintió que se había roto una costilla.

Cómo resultado la bestia le dislocó el brazo de jaune en un ángulo antinatural, jaune cansadose de eso, cubre de sombra a nigrum mortem y le clava la punta de la espada en el brazo de King donde lo tiene agarrado y grito el nombre de su técnica.

 **-shadows death spikes.-** grito jaune haciendo que múltiples picos de sombras surgiera del brazo hasta el hombro del grimm haciendo que la bestia rugiera de dolor, el dolor fue tan horrible que la bestia soltará el agarre haciendo que jaune cayera al suelo.

Jaune con mucho esfuerzo se levanta y mira a la criatura, ambos tenía graves heridas, jaune tenía un brazo dislocado y 3 costilla rotas,2 por el golpe y 1 por el aplastamiento. King perdió su cola y no podía moverse por los ligamento cortados, su brazo fue inutilizado, con su único brazo la bestia agarra su espada y con esfuerzo se levanta y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia jaune.

Jaune comenzaba a perder fuerza y estaba a punto de caer a la inconsciencia, tuvo que apretar los diente por frustración, estaba enojado, enojado de ser débil, odiaba perder, había jurado jamás perder una batalla.

-(respira fuerte...) estoy muy cansado, mi brazo no responde, no tengo opción, gastaría mucha aura, pero si quiero sobreviví, entonce arriesgare todo para ganar.-pensó jaune con una mirada decidida.

 **-shadow driver. -** murmuró jaune y su cuerpo fue cubierta en una aura de sombra, su cuerpo tenía marcas tribales por todo el cuerpo.

Pronto la bestia corrió una vez más hacia el rubio, pero jaune se quedo quieto y espero el ataque, el grimm levanta su enorme espada y con la intención de quitarle la vida justo cuando la hoja estaba a escaso metro de jaune, la espada fue desviado fácilmente haciendo que termine a un lado, jaune con un solo movimiento puso la hoja nigrum mortem en el vientre del grimm y susurro su técnica.

 **-Nightmare edge.-** con un grito de guerra jaune empujó con mayor fuerza logrando que su espada negra cortará al grimm a la mitad matándolo completamente.

El cadáver del grimm comenzó a desintegrarse mientra que jaune desactivará su **Shadow drive** , jaune cae de rodilla y escupe un pegote de sangre, había gastado una enorme cantidad de aura en esa dos técnicas.

Jaune lentamente comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de piedra y se sentó apoyando su espalda por la puerta de piedra.

Jaune se sentía muy cansado, sabía que iba a morir, pronto comenzó a reírse un poco a pesar del dolor y comenzó a recordar todo, su pasado, su infancia, Beacon, la traición y lentamente su risa se convirtió en sollozo.

-supongo que así es como moriré, solo en una ruinas, je je supongo que al meno mi sufrimiento termina.-murmuró jaune cerrando sus ojos cayendo a la inconsciencia, pronto detrás de él, la puerta comenzó a brillar tan fuerte que ocupó todo el cuarto, cuando el brillo término no estaba nadie excepto la puerta de piedra que estaba abierta mostrado luz multicolor, alrededor de la puerta esta las marcas como runas brillaba intensamente.

Desconoció para jaune, estaba la cámara del arqueólogo que había grabado toda la pelea.

La rueda del destino comienza una vez por toda.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

Nota del autor:vaya capítulo que hice, debo decir que habrá más acción en el próximo capítulo, por cierto la apariencia del Grimm King beowolf se basa en The Gleam eyes de sword art online.

Espero que le haya gustado el segundo capítulo.


	3. No es un capitulo

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos & chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de sombra el caballero roto, como siempre, muchísimas gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato.

Debo decir que esa historia tendrá un comienzo increíble, por el cual todos quieren saber que paso con jaune , bueno jaune finalmente encontrará a alguien que vale la pena vivir, así que estará inspirado en fate/prototype.

 **-Sumoner dante** : gracia por leer mi capítulo y por recomendar el arma para mi personaje espero que te guste el capitulo 3 que hice hoy.

Bien que comience la historia

 **Capítulo 3:nuevo mundo, una nueva vida**

 **Academia Yggdrasil (fuyuki) 5 de junio de 2017 18:00 pm**

Academia de magia yggdrasil, una academia de prestigio de Japón. que trae futuro a quien estudia, pero esa academia es una fachada, porque dentro de esa academia enseña en secreto la magia a los magus que descubre su propio circuitos mágicos.

Los circuitos mágicos es un sistema pseudonervioso que se extiende por el cuerpo humano y lo que califica a una persona ser un magus. Residen en el alma de los magus, lo que se encuentra en su cuerpo es sólo una expresión física de ellos, que se extiende por todo el cuerpo de una manera similar al sistema nervioso. Están formados por componentes principales, que son los circuitos reales por así decirlo, y puentes que conectan los componentes al cerebro.

El número de los circuitos mágicos se determina al nacer y no pueden disminuirse o aumentar naturalmente.

Comienza con el director Darius lucis, patriarcas de un clan de magus, comenzó en su adolescencia todas las artes mágicas, runas y adivinación, con el talento que poseía, usó el dinero de su cuenta de su clan para fundar una academia para jóvenes superdotados, pero en secreto, permite enseñar a los jóvenes a usar la magia con mucha responsabilidad, ya que usar la magia desde una edad temprana y sin entrenamiento puede resultar una serie de hechos catastróficos.

La academia yggdrasil, es conocida en los bajos mundo de la magia como la mejor escuela de prestigio, Darius tenía mucho orgullo ver a la nueva generación triunfar sus metas personales, aparte de los civiles que poseía su propia red de prana, también están los estudiantes que venias de familia aristócrata que tiene sus metas ser reconocido para ganar famas, reputación y descubrir más acerca de la magia.

Había muchos estudiantes que tiene grandes potenciales, pero había uno que destacas más que otros, una estudiante, su nombre era Ayaka sajou, el director tuvo que suspirar con tristeza al ver el archivo de esa estudiante, con lo que la asociación de mago envío, eran los archivos de esa nueva estudiante, que según es huérfana por la masacre del clan sajyou, un clan de magos que había cometidos crímenes inhumano que consistía en secuestrar a gentes para hacer experimentos humanos con el propósito de crear la piedra filosofal, el peor tabú que ningún mago deberían hacer.

porque para crear la materia prima de la piedra filosofal es una cantidad muy grande de vidas humanas, que van desde decenas hasta aproximadamente más de cincuenta millones. Hace 6 años, el clan sajou iba usar la ciudad fuyuki como último sacrificio para crear la mística piedra que pueda dar la inmortalidad, no hace falta decir que la asociación de magos envío a un grupo de ejecutores para acabar con el clan sajou y evitar la muerte de una ciudad entera.

Con mucho esfuerzo habia diezmado a todo un clan, había quedado un solo sobreviviente, una niña de 10 años con el nombre de Ayaka sajou, la niña había presenciado la masacre de su familia y el clan, como resultado la niña tenía una fuerte trauma, uno de los ejecutores Darius lucis sentía tristeza y decidió adoptar a la niña, el sabia que esa niña no sería como esos monstruos del clan sajou.

La asociación, al principio era reacio sobre la adopción, ya que ella venía de un clan que casi causa un genocidio, pero al final sus compañeros ejecutores lo había apoyado por completo y la asociación no tuvo más opción que aceptar la adopción de la niña quedando en custodia del ejecutor Darius lucis.

Para Darius, Ayaka era como una hija que nunca tuvo, se había asegurado enseñarle todos los que tenía, incluso si el no quería, debía enseñar a Ayaka acerca de su patrimonio.

al cumplir 14, Ayaka había heredado todos los propiedades del clan sajou, sus investigaciónes, sus reliquias antiguas, Ayaka se había horrorizado cuando descubrió que el clan sajou había intentado sacrificar toda una ciudad para obtener la inmortalidad.

Incluso ella comenzó a digustarse, al principio Ayaka no quería tener nada que ver con el clan sajou, pero era la tradición y como su padre adoptivo había dicho que era la oportunidad de cambiar el clan sajou, olvidar atrás los pecados que había cometido el clan y comenzar de nuevo desde el principio.

cuando cumplió a los 16, su padre adoptivo era el director de academia Yggdrasil, le había dado un lugar para estudiar y hacer de su vida, gracia a el, había aprendido el lenguaje tanto inglés como japonés, le había preparado una mansión a la afuera de la ciudad para su propia protección.

-espero que Ayaka pueda tener una vida normal, no lo culpo por todo lo que paso.-pensó el director al leer los archivos de su hija, era bastante malos que habías clanes que guarda rencor contra la única heredera del clan sajou por los pecados que había cometido el mismo clan, al menos la asociación le había asignado algunos ejecutores para proteger a su hija adoptiva de cualquier represalia.

No sólo la represalia, sabía muy bien que ayaka tenía serios problema para socializarse, como resultado ayaka prefirió aislarse a sí misma de los demás, fue triste que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, solo espera que ayaka pueda encontrar un amigo que pueda hacerle salir de su caparazón.

-espero que Ayaka pueda cambiar el clan y no cometer el mismo error que ellos cometieron.-pensó Darius dejando el archivo y bebiendo una taza de té, había mucho que hacer ahora.

Biblioteca

El salón de la biblioteca era de dos piso, las paredes era estilo victorianos, la biblioteca poseía grandes libros de autores famosos como los poemas de shakespeare, los libros de stephen hawking, los libros de la físicas cuántica, entre otros, aparte de haber libros para gentes mundanos, había un cuarto secreto que solos los verdaderos estudiantes de yggdrasil puede acceder, el cuarto contiene un enorme estante que llega a dos piso, el estante contienes grandes libros acerca de la magias, teorías mágicas, historias de grandes héroes como merlin, arthuro pendragon, excalibur, runas, mitología griega, nórdicas, irlandesa, entre otros.

En una mesa cerca del estante estaba una chica de 16, pelo negro a la altura del hombro, sus ojos azul verdosos que ocultas una gafas, se viste de un uniforme femenino de la academia yggdrasil, su nombre es ayaka sajou, actualmente se encuentra leyendo un libro de fantasía donde un caballero de brillante armadura salva a una chica en problema.

Ayaka tuvo que suspirar tristemente, deseaba tener mucha confianza, era muy pesimista y tenia serio problema para entender muchas cosas, miro su calificación, a pesar de haber estudiando toda la noche su resultado fue 40, no era suficiente.

-no importa cuánto estudie, siempre es el mismo resultado.-pensaba la magas tristemente, había intentado estudiar, pero siempre saca notas bajas.

Pronto ella se levanta de su silla, y con el libro lo deja en el estante, y se acercó a su mesa, guardo todos sus cosas en su mochila, tenia que salir temprano para hacer la compra para la cena.

Ayaka tuvo que salir de la biblioteca, había pocos estudiantes, tuvo que caminar entre ellos, había escuchado murmullos de los estudiantes y no era nada agradable lo que estaba escuchando.

-tch, mírala, mi padre me dijo lo que hizo el clan hace 6 años, casi nos sacrifica todo fuyuki .-susurró un estudiante a otro cruelmente.

-no entiendo porque el director lo permitió estudiar aquí, ella podría aprender a usar la magia y terminar lo que el clan sajou comenzó.-dijo el estudiante con una voz incrédula.

-shhh guarda silencio, o ella nos matará.-advirtió el mismo estudiante que había comenzado a susurrar.

La chica había escuchado, pero prefirió ignorar los susurró, ya se había acostumbrado por un tiempo en esa academia. Había llegado a la salida, ayaka miro afuera, al parecer estaba lloviendo mucho, ella busco en su mochila y sacó un paragua plegable.

El cielo estaba nublado y llovía fuerte

Con el paragua sobre su cabeza caminó tranquilamente por la calles húmedas hasta llegar a un distrito comercial fuyuki, desde que pareció hora, había terminado de hacer las comprar, había comprado los necesarios para llenar su refrigerador.

Después de salir del distrito comercial, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar un lugar en las afuera de la ciudad, habían un camino que dirigía a una enorme mansión.

Una vez que la maga entró por el camino hasta llegar a la entrada, había entrado por las grandes puertas de robles.

1 año había pasado desde que había regresado desde Londres para Japón, su padre adoptivo le había comprado un terreno y le había construido una mansión aislada de la ciudad, después de 3 años de aprender bajo la tutela de su padre adoptivo, decidió hacer una vida como una estudiante en la escuela de su padre.

Cuando abrió la puerta había entrado, la mansión se veía hermoso desde adentro, enfrente de la entrada era un gran salón, con retratos de su familia adoptiva, hasta una escalera, la mansión tenía su propio invernadero donde podía regar las plantas como su pasatiempo favorito, tranquilamente caminó hacia la cocina y dejo en la mesa las compra que había realizado del distrito comercial, se dirigió por las escalera y de paso llegar a su habitación, al entrar decidió quitar su uniforme y poner su ropa casual.

Después hizo su camino a la cocina, se puso su delantal y se puso a cocinar, sacó el sartén, encendió el fuego de la estufa, puso 3 cucharada de aceite sobre el sartén, después de unos minutos comenzó a chisporrotear, Ayaka saco 3 huevo y lo golpeó despacio en el sartén para luego soltar la yema y la clara.

Después de unos minutos estabas hecho los 3 huevos fritos, apagando la estufa y usando una espátula, sacó 3 huevos del sartén y lo colocó en un plato donde tiene la ensalada de lechuga y unas rodajas de tomate fresco.

Llevando el plato a la mesa , si había sentado y comenzó a cenar, el tiempo que había tomado hacer las comprar y caminar hacia la mansión había tomado hora, lo cual el cielo nublado se había anochecido.

Ayaka disfrutaba la sensación de la yema y la ensalada, lo que Ayaka le gustaba más era la cocina, cada semana ella va al distrito comercial a comprar toda clase de libro de cocina, desde Londres hasta Japón para aprender a cocinar diferentes platos, la cocina era un pasatiempo para ayaka pero con el tiempo se convirtió en un hobby.

Después de terminar de cenar y llegó a la cocina y puso su plato en el fregadero, comenzó a limpiar hasta quedar limpio y reluciente.

Se había acercado a la sala de la biblioteca, había buenos libros acerca de diferentes magias, a pesar que esos libros venía del clan sajou, ayaka se sentía insegura de aprender a usar la magia de su familia biológica, después que su padre adoptivo le contará todas las cosas horribles que cometieron el clan y su familia biológica sólo para conseguir la inmortalidad, se había sentido disgustado, tenia ganas de vomitar por lo que hizo el clan, ella quería negar esa herencia, pero su padre lo insistió ya, que al heredar todo también obtiene los archivos de la investigaciones que su familia biológica habían colectados durantes toda su vida.

Los magos siempre pasa toda su vida practicar su magia y investigar la raíz de la magia, la raíz de la magia significa el origen, mago de todos mundo investigas sus propias raizes para obtener todos los conocimientos de la magia.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, había un centenar de libros, pero lo que más había en la biblioteca era un arco de piedra incluso mucho más grandes que el portón de su mansión, el arco parecía muy antiguo, si no también había mucha runas a lo largo del arco.

El arco era una de los grandes descubrimientos que el clan sajou había descubierto durante su viaje a Escocia, eso era unas de las reliquias antiguos, no sabía que era el arco de piedra pero sentía un gran poder mágico que emanaba en ese dicho objeto.

Ayaka comenzó a buscar un libro para leer, resulta que tenia un gran amor por la lectura, revisó el estante buscando un nuevo libro para ver, pero parpadeo al ver un libro interesante, lo saco del estante y miró el nombre del libro, era un libro sobre "Servant".

Ayaka muy curiosa comienza a leer el libro, lentamente su mirada era shock, porque era un libro para invocar un familiar.

" **SERVANT"**

 **Un familiar que puede ser invocado por un mago, una vez invocado, tiene que establecer un contrato con un máster, una vez que el contrato este hecho aparecerá una runa llamada sellos de comando lo cual permite el máster controlar a su servant a su voluntad y sin libre albedrío.**

 **Servant es la máxima categoría entre familiares ya que cada familiar es mas fuerte que un magus ordinario.**

 **El contrato termina cuando un servant o máster muere, la función de un servant es servir de acuerdo a las órdenes de su máster.**

 **"MÁSTER"**

 **Es un título que un magus obtiene al invocar a un servant y establecer un contrato lo cual es un sello de comando en su mano o cualquier parte del cuerpo, la función de un máster es proporcionar a su servant prána (maná), para curar heridas de su servant, también para mejorar su fuerza y velocidad también para teletransportar a su servant cuando el máster este en una situación de peligro.**

 **Cuando un servant se niega a cumplir con sus funciones puede controlar a su servant mediante los sellos de comando lo cual puede controlarlo a su voluntad.**

 **Para invocar a un servant requiera la puerta del arca, un artefacto antiguo usados en los rituales para invocar a un servant para fines de guerra, no se sabe el origen del arca pero se dice que hay 7 arcas esparcidas por el mundo.**

 **El cántico de invocación.**

 **Para invocar a un servant, debe hacer un círculo de transmutación en el arca y otros enfrente del arca, una vez hecho tiene que estar sobre el círculo y recite el cántico mientra haga el cántico debe colocar maná sobre el círculo.**

 **Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia.**

 **Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación.**

 **Permite que el rojo sea el color al que pague tributo.**

 **Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer.**

 **Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren.**

 **Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."**

 **"Permite que sea declarado ahora;**

 **Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada.**

Ayaka cerró el libro y se sentó, estaba demasiada aturdida, nunca hubiera imaginado que existía ese tipo de magia pero cuando más lo leía mas se sorprende, había decidido probar si es que puede invocar un servant sólo por curiosidad, además sería perfecto tener un amigo, tener amigos ante nunca fue lo suyo, los pecados de sus familia hizo que todos lo juzga sin conocerla, además ella imagino si ese servant sería como el caballero de brillante armadura que siempre leía en su libro, se había reído al imaginar algo como eso.

Ayaka había decidido, invocaria a un servant, así que fue a la cocina y sacó la sal, en ese momento dibujo un círculo de transmutación sobre el arca y otro círculo enfrente del arca.

Ayaka abrió el libro y se concentró en el cántico, comenzó a cantar, como resultado su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, ambos círculos de transmutación y las runas del arca comenzó a brillar.

Un pequeño temblor sucedió en ese instante y el arca pronto brillo muy intensamente una vez que el cántico estuvo terminado la sala explotó en un destello de brillo, ayaka tubo que cubrir sus ojos, era demasiado brillo como para ver, una vez que el brillo término el cuarto estaba como igual excepto que debajo del arco había una persona inconsciente, ayaka al ver eso se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo se horrorizó, el estaba inconsciente y estaba costando respirar, tenia muchas heridas y salía sangre por su frente y boca y incluso su brazo estaba en un ángulo antinatural, en su mano era una espada negra con runas rojas.

Ayaka estaba preocupada, tuvo que ayudar a la persona y ahora que lo miraba de cerca, parecía más bien un caballero negro ya que tenía un abrigo negro con capucha y armadura negra con runas rojas, al parecer su pecho subía y bajaba como prueba que tenia que respirar.

Tenía que hacer algo o iba a morir, ella no había aprendido hechizo de curación, miro el libro y busco una manera de salvar a esa persona, al parecer había una manera si ese caballero era un servant entonce tenía que hacer el contrato, según para completar el trato tenía que ser un beso, ella tenía un rubor fuerte en su mejilla, pronto se negó tenía que salvar, así que ayaka cerró los ojos y se acercó al caballero negro y dio un beso pero torpe en los labios, ignoro el sabor a hierro de la sangre pronto en la mano del caballero y la suya tenía un sello de una lanza negra en el dorso de su mano.

Pronto el cuerpo del caballero brillo de color azul como resultado del trato, ayaka había concentrado en poner su praná para curar sus heridas, podía ver que funcionaba, sus heridas se estaba sanando su brazo lentamente se curaba pero necesitaba tiempo.

Pronto el brillo término y el caballero parecía que estaba bien, podía ver dormir tranquilamente, ayaka miro su cara y tenia que admitir, era guapo, no era un caballero de brillante armadura pero era un caballero negro, con el caballero negro en su vida no será el mismo.

Mañana tendría que averiguar quién es el caballero negro y como término herido.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Nota del autor: espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y trate de actualizar más esa historia .**


	4. Verdadero capítulo 3

Nota del autor:Hola chicos & chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de sombra el caballero roto, como siempre, muchísimas gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato.

eh pensado mucho con respeto a ese fic y decidí cambiar el capitulo 3 con otro diferente, en ese fic se inspirará en danmachi con temas de calabozo, gremios y cosas de mmorpg, me gusta esos temas de rpg y video juegos y pensé hacer ese fic más interesante.

En ese capítulo es un time-skip, donde habrá pasado 2 años desde los acontecimientos del capitulo 2 de sombra, al parecer jaune término atrapado en un mundo diferente, donde tendrá que sobrevivir siendo un aventurero.

2 años es tiempo suficiente para que jaune se habrá acostumbrados ese mundo, donde ganas amigos y vive felices sus vidas siendo un aventurero, jaune no sabe eso pero tarde o temprano tendría que confrontar su pasado de cazador y decidir que elegir, quedarse en Orario con sus amigos o ir a remanente y ser un cazador para derrotar a la reina grimm (salem).

La decisión depende de ustedes en los comentarios.

Además en esos 2 años jaune será una persona muy diferente, ya no es como era cuando estaba en beacon. En cada capítulos habrá detalles de los que pasos hace 2 años en ese nuevo mundo.

Comentarios

- **Sumoner dante:** gracia por leer mi capítulo y por recomendar el arma para mi personaje , jaune conocerá a alguien que sepa sobre herrería y aparte de eso tendrá mucho aliados también como enemigos , jaune tendrá mucho misterios porque jaune será muy ooc.

Bien que comience la historia

 **Cap 3 el Gremio BlackSword**

En un enorme bosque se veía una figura que corría entre los árboles, esa figura tenía apariencia de un joven de 18 o 19, pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azules sin vida, una larga cicatriz que llega desde el cuello hasta la mejilla derecha , su equipo consiste en un abrigo negro con capucha y una armadura negra con detalles rojas, en su cintura era una espada de doble filo color negro con 4 círculos rojos en la hoja negra.

Al huir del bosque, pronto se escucha un bestial rugido y de la nada sale un enorme león, su altura podría compararse al de un elefante adulto, con sus abultados musculoso, sus dientes muy filoso que podría destrozar rocas con sus mandíbula.

El nombre de la criatura ere león de nemean, una criatura clase S y un boss en el bosque corona,jaune se había cansado de correr y se esconde entre las rocas, decidió guardar silencio.

La criatura trataba de localizar a su presa a través del sus ojos, jaune comenzó a caminar con siligio hasta llegar a un montículos de rocas que era mantenido por unos pilares de rocas , jaune se mantenía lejos del león pero de repente el había pisado una rama haciendo crack, el ruido hizo que el león escuchará y salto sobre su presa, jaune tuvo que apretar los diente y se rodó al suelo para esquivar las fauces de la bestia, al hacerlo el león choca su cabeza contra una pared de roca consiguiendo aturdirla.

Jaune al ver eso, aprovecho su oportunidad y sacó su espada y la cubrió de sombras para dar un tajo a un pilar que mantenía estable el las rocas, como resultado la rocas cayeron sobre el león consiguiendo grandes cantidades de daños, jaune había salido a tiempo para no ser aplastado por las rocas, el león fue enterrado en el montículo de rocas, jaune seguía mirando los escombros esperando su presa, pronto siente una presencia en su espalda.

-excelente reacción jefe, tu sólo te las arreglaste para atraer al objetivo para embocar, buena estrategia.-dijo una voz adulta con un poco de orgullo.

-no era para tanto, me descuide lo de la rama.-dijo jaune mirando a la persona que estaba detrás suyo, era un hombre de 27 con el pelo corto, castaño. Tiene ojos de color azul claro y lleva una chaqueta negro, con cuello y botones en forma de calavera. lleva una camisa negro cráneo-impresión, pantalones negros y botas negras con suela roja, en su mano derecha tenía una katana envainada en un agarre inverso.

La persona que hablaba era Cor leonis, era un aventurero veterano que solía ser miembro de "Debauchery Tea Party"

pero el gremio se disolvió y su lealtad ahora es de jaune.

Su segundo al mando y el estratagema del grupo.

-no tiene porqué sentirte avergonzado, todo cometemos errores jefe, al menos debería estar atento.-dijo Cor mirando seriamente al montículo de rocas moviéndose, puso su otra mano sobre el mango de la katana kotetsu preparando para defender a su jefe.

Pronto el león sale del montículos de rocas y enfoca su mirada al dúos enfrente.

-supongo que no fue suficiente eh? .-dijo jaune manteniendo el agarre de su espada nigrum mortem esperando el próximo movimiento.

El león estaba a punto de abalanzar sobre ellos, solo para ser empujado por una figura que lanzó una patada voladora que lo mando a chocar contra unos árboles.

-cielo Jaune, porque siempre te queda con toda la diversión, al menos debería compartir con nosotros.-dijo una voz juguetón y lleno de optimismo, tenia en pelo negro y ojos amarillos, su piel era tez moreno, su edad parecía llegar a los 18, su ropa consiste en una chaqueta gris forrada de piel que estaba abierta mostrado unos abdominales y pantalón negro ceñido con pequeños cinturones rojos amarrado en ambas piernas, su arma es un par de botas blanca que llega a la altura de la rodilla con runas verde, las características única son orejas de lobo en su cabeza y una cola de lobo.

Jaune tuvo que suspirar y respondió.- si eso pasará, no seguiría mi plan Fenrir.-dijo jaune con una mirada seca.

Fenrir sólo burló y dijo con una voz lleno de arrogancia.-para que hacer ese aburrido plan, cuando podemos luchar todo con esa bestia je je.-dijo apuntando su pulgar al león que se levantaba.

jaune hizo un facepalm y dio un suspiro derrotado.-no tiene sentido hablar de planes contigo Fenrir, pero seria mejor momento que pongámonos serio ahora.-dijo jaune poniendo su mirada fría preparando para su pelea, Fenrir tuvo que sonreír sabiendo que su jefe y amigo estaba poniendo serio ahora.

-je je de eso estamos hablando,ja ja claro jefe a la orden.-dijo Fenrir mirando a la criatura acercarse a su posición.

El nombre de esa persona era Fenrir, el mejor amigo de jaune y un werewolf una raza mitad lobo y humano, sus habilidades de pelea son únicos cuando se tratas de múltiples enemigos, su personalidad arrogante y tiene un pequeño complejo de superioridad pero es un gran amigo.

Fenrir con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos se lanza hacia el león y lanza una patada debajo de su fauces haciendo que el león mordiera su propia lengua consiguiendo un rugido de dolor, Fenrir se aleja esquivando un zarpaso furioso de ese enorme león.

-Je je que te pareció eh.-burló Fenrir con arrogancia mirando al león que gruñia.

-Fenrir no debe bajar la guardia, un movimiento en falso sería mortal para ti, no lo olvidé.-dijo Cor estrictamente mirando a Fenrir que solo se desvío la mirada.

-como sea viejo león.-dijo Fenrir con su apodo al estratagema del equipo consiguiendo un suspiro derrotado de leonis.

Pronto los 3 salta para atrás , había evadido el furioso ataque del león de nemea.

Jaune levantó su espada y lo enterró en el suelo.

 **-Shadows death spike**.-murmuró Jaune fríamente, múltiples picos negros hechos de sombra iba en camino recto hacia la bestia con la intención de empalarlo.

La bestia lo vio venir y se esquivo saltando al aún lado del ataque de Jaune sorprendiendo al trío.

-vaya, para tener un cuerpo así de grande puede esquivar muy bien el ataque del jefe.-dijo Cor viendo como los picos se disuelve.

-esperaba terminarlo rápido.-dijo jaune mirando a su enemigo.

El león dio un poderoso rugido haciendo que los 3 se tape sus orejas, el rugido era muy fuerte, como resultado había aparecido 15 leones cría que parece leones en tamaño de un caballo.

-pidió refuerzo, que hacemos jefe.-dijo Cor dispuesto a seguir la orden de su jefe.

-simple, pelear.-dijo jaune agarrando fuerte su espada, el resto del grupo también sonrieron.

-jajaja más pelea, eso se pone cada vez más divertido.-dijo fenrir poniendo su guardia.

las crías se abalanzaron sobre los 3 y cada uno se separaron para ocupar de sus enemigos.

 **fenrir vs 5 crías de leones**

fenrir esquivaba y pateaba de distancia las criaturas y con muchos reflejó salto sobre unas de las crías y lo aplastó su cabeza con sus dos botas consiguiendo salir mucha sangre y parte de cerebro.

-y yo que pensaba que los leones eran conocido por ser una criaturas intimidante, bueno si realmente intimidara.-se burló fenrir haciendo que los leones gruñiera de enfado, el insulto de fenrir lo había hecho enfadar.

Pronto fenrir se carga hacia los 4 y comenzó con darle una fuerte patada a un león enfrente destrozandoles los colmillos matándolo al instante, la otra cría trato de usar sus poderosas garras para despedazar al pelinegro sólo para que fenrir esquive saltando sobre el y aplicando una poderosa patada hacha en el cráneo destrozandolo por dentro.

Quedando sólo 2 crías, ambos se lanzaron hacia Fenrir con la esperanza de matarlo, Fenrir siendo más rápido y más fuerte que los dos , que solo disparó su pierna y de una patada rápido en el cuello haciendo que la cría muriera ante de caer al suelo.

Fenrir esquivo el furioso ataque de la criatura , esquivando una y otras vez con una mirada arrogante, la cría levantó su pata para matar a su presa, pero Fenrir decidió terminarlo rápido, así que levanto su pierna derecha y lanzó una ráfagas de patadas en el cráneo de la cría, consiguiendo aturdida, viendo eso Fenrir lo agarra de la cabeza y de un potente rodillazo le destrozo el cráneo.

-je je fue demasiado fácil, ni siquiera tuve que usar mis runas para vencerlo.-dijo Fenrir mirando sus enemigos muertos, pronto los cadáveres se dispersa en niebla mostrando algunos fragmento de diamante púrpuras.

 **Cor leonis vs 5 crías de leones**

Cor mantenía serio la mirada sobre sus enemigos, en su mano estaba su katana kotetsu, cor sabía que los leones ataca en manada, así que tenia que acabar rápido, el estaba rodeado.

Pronto las 5 crías salto sobre cor con la intención de devorarlo, cor no se inmutaba y cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, pone su mano sobre la katana en posición iaido, abrió su ojo derecho y murmuró su técnica.

 **-judgement cut.** -Cor se precipitó con una velocidad sobrehumana que término detrás de la criaturas con kotetsu a punto de envainar, las criaturas que no se había movidos, dando la espalda Cor lentamente cierra la hoja en la vaina y al hacer click las enemigos fueron cortado limpiamente, los cadáveres se disuelve en una niebla negra revelando gemas de amatista.

-demasiado débil, espero que el león de nemean no sea tan débil como eso esos 5.-dijo muy calmado cor alejándose del lugar.

 **Jaune vs 5 leones**

Jaune se lanzó hacia la manada y de un tajo le descapito la cabeza de la cría matandola, el otro se abalanzó con la intención de devorarlo, Jaune lo vio venir y lo agarró por el cuello con su guante blindado, Jaune sin piedad lo insertó a nigrum mortem por el pecho haciendo que el leon rugía de dolor y con su otra mano blindada aplastó el cuello del león matándolo, pronto jaune puso su mirada sobre los restante

Los 3 se retrocedía con miedo como sus hermanos fueron violentamente sacrificado por su enemigo.

Pero no se rindió y se lanza los 3 a la vez tratando de conseguir una diferencia.

Jaune con solo balancear su espada había cortado a la mitad a la cría de enfrente y colocó su mano al suelo, jaune exclamó su técnica.

 **-Shadows death spikes**.-debajo de los 2 crías surgieron picos negros que sin piedad los empalaron, los picos se disolvieron mostrando los cadáveres empalados que desaparece en una nieblas negras dejando atrás los mismo fragmentos de diamantes.

~increíble jefe sabía que podía hacerlo je je.-dijo fenrir poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Jaune y dando una sonrisa burlona.

-gran forma de ejecutar a sus enemigos, también shadows death spike sigue igual de devastador como siempre, será un poderoso aventurero cuando llegue a mi lvl jefe.-hablo cor a jaune sobre sus habilidades con una voz educada con un toque de orgullo haciendo que Jaune tenga un pequeño rubor en su mejilla pero rápidamente lo oculto.

-gracia chicos.-agradeció jaune a su dos amigos, ellos iba a conversar si no fuera por el rugido de león de nemea.

-ah nos olvidamos del él.-exclamó fenrir un poco sorprendido.

-te dije que enfoque el entorno fenrir. -reprocho cor poniendo su mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana.

-bien ya que vencimos a su crías, acabemos con el.-dijo jaune agarrando su espada con las dos manos, fenrir y cor prepararon sus armas en guardia.

Nemean levantó su pata delantera, saliendo unas filosas garras y se lanzó para golpear a los 3 para vengar de su crías.

-cuidado! .-exclamó Cor agarrando a su líder por los hombros haciendo agachar , fenrir salto para atrás, como resultado el golpe fue tan fuerte que fácilmente cortos los árboles sorprendiendo a jaune y a fenrir.

-Joder estuvo cerca, si no hubiera esquivado a tiempo tal ves habríamos...-dijo fenrir con una voz temblorosa sólo para que el estratagema terminará de hablar.

-muerto...se dice que las garras de león de Nemean son tan filosa que puede cortar el acero, era de esperar de un monstruo de clase S, sin duda formidable.-dijo con calma cor preparando su estilo de iaido esperando atacar en cualquier momento.

Jaune se había levantado de suelo y pensó una forma de vencerlo.

-Muy bien, prepárense, cor no deje que ataquen, su golpes son muy letales así que impidelo, y fenrir, tu mantenlo distraído y yo atacare al ultimo, a mi señal.-ordenó jaune a sus dos amigos.

-por supuesto jefe, vamos a vencerlo.-dijo fenrir dispuesto ayudar a su amigo y líder.

-a la orden jefe, desviare cualquier ataque que amenaze su vida.-dijo cor poniendo la palma de su mano en la empuñadura mientra se acerca a jaune.

-Bien ahora! .-grito jaune lanzándose hacia la criatura con cor y fenrir siguiéndole.

-raarhhr!..-rugió la bestia lanzándose hacia el grupo.

Fenrir comenzó con saltar sobre la cabeza de la bestia y comenzó con atacar con patadas rápidos , el león ahora distraído trato quitarlo de encima balanceando su cabeza de un lado a otro, Fenrir uso la cabeza de la bestia como trampolín y con acrobacia aterrizó al lado de jaune, el rubio levantó su mano y de la nada manifestaron 10 espadas negras hecha de sombras, todas apuntaba a la bestia.

- **Summoned sword shadow.** -dijo el rubio, las espadas salieron disparando hacia su objetivo, Había fallado algunos ataques pero 4 espadas había golpeados en los costado del enemigo consiguiendo que diera un rugido de dolor.

El león gigante levantó su garra y iba directo a jaune para rasgar su cuerpo.

-Cor! .-dijo jaune con mucha calma, pronto en un parpadeo aparece Cor entre jaune y la bestia, estando en posición de desenvainar su espada, cor había frenado de golpe la garra con su katana kotetsu.

-ahora jefe.-dijo Cor manteniendo a rayas la gran garra con su espada, jaune salto sobre Cor con su espada nigrum mortem envuelta en una niebla de sombra moldeando en un martillo negro hecho de sombra , iba usar su nueva técnica de su repertorio.

-por supuesto, **spectral war Hammer**.-jaune dio un grito de guerra balanceado su espada como si fuera un bate de béisbol golpeando al otro lado de la cabeza, como resultado la bestia salió derrapando a unos metros, el martillo sombrío se disolvió revelando la espada nigrum mortem.

-buen golpe.-dijo cor poniendo de frente para proteger a su jefe y amigo.

-gracia, todavía no se muere aún.-dijo jaune levantado su espada en guardia.

La bestia se había recuperado del fuerte golpe y gruñe con rabia la bestia, como resultado dio un poderoso rugido que libero una onda de viento.

-parece que lo hicimos enojar.-dijo fenrir que caminaba hacia el dúo .

-prepárense, atacaremos con la misma estrategia pero esta vez lo haré con más fuerza. -dijo jaune dispuesto a repetir el patrón para vencer a la bestia.

-entiendo.-dijo rápidamente cor preparando su katana.

-je je yo también estaré atento.-dijo fenrir caminado alrededor del dúo.

-Raaarr!.-El león comenzó a dar un poderoso rugido que provocó que hiciera un desagradable ruido. Los tres se taparon sus oídos ya que el rugido era bastante potente.

-Gah joder haz que se detenga.-grito fenrir de dolor, ya que al ser un mitad werewolf, sus sentidos son más fuerte que un humano normal, el rugido de nemean lástimaba mucho sus oídos.

Nemean aprovecha para lanzarse hacia fenrir ya que estaba más cerca de los tres, al ver eso jaune y Cor no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo.

-Fenrir! .-grito jaune tratando de llegar a donde estaba fenrir.

-no fenrir aléjate! .-grito cor perdiendo la calma.

Fenrir sólo tuvo que mirar al león que iba a devorarlo en sus fauces, todo sucedía en cámara lenta, hasta que una voz fuerte resonó el lugar.

 **-Grand Gradyus.** -exclamó una voz , como resultado entre fenrir y nemea surgió del suelo un pedazo de roca en forma de una punta de la espada plana que golpeó de lleno al león en el vientre y lo empujó de distancia.

-llego tarde para la fiesta eh?.-dijo una voz que era muy conocido los 3, prontos miraron a la persona que había salvado a fenrir ,es un hombre alto con una gran acumulación. Lleva pantalones de cuero negro con una pequeña cadena lateral, y una camisa de color negro abierto con nada más que un colgante debajo.

Él tiene una pequeña manga del brazo por encima de su muñeca izquierda, y lleva zapatos negros con suela roja.

Su largo cabello castaño se afeita a lo largo de los lados, y que luce una barba mandíbula.

sus ojos son de color ámbar, una larga cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo. tiene un gran tatuaje de un ave de presa que cubre toda la espalda y se extiende por los brazos, sobre su hombro era gran tamaño hacha de guerra con un esquema de color marrón y verde brillante. La hoja verde es grande y curvas sobre algunos de eje tantos ejes barbudos hacen, su empuñadura era de a ero color negro. En su espalda era una enorme zweihander color plateado envuelta en una tela gris con detalles de oro.

Alastor blake, el 4 miembro del grupo y el escudo del grupo

-maldito viejo llega tarde.-exclamó de forma graciosa fenrir haciendo que el hombre suspire de derrota.

-así es como me agradece después que te salvé, cielo mocoso ere muy infantil.-dijo el hombre haciendo que fenrir se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

-de todos modo gracia alastor.-agradeció fenrir desviando la mirada al otro lado.

-alastor es bueno que llegará.-dijo cor acercándose a su compañero junto a jaune.

-jeje los siento, tuve que acompañar a irish a hacer las compras, vine lo más rápido que pude.-dijo alastor mirando al grupo.

-ya veo, en ese caso, vamos a necesitar su ayuda con ese monstruo.-dijo cor , el grupo de 4 puso la mirada en el león que se había recuperado del golpe de alastor.

-je je bueno déjamelo a mi, es un trabajo para el escudo de Blacksword.-dijo alastor caminando tranquilamente hacia su enemigo.

La bestia se precipita hacia alastor, pero el preparó su enorme hacha de guerra en una posición de béisbol esperando atacar y cuando la bestia estaba cerca de alastor, rápidamente lo golpea con una tremenda fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-jeje eso es todo, que debilucho.-dijo alastor alejándose de la bestia que apena se levantaba.

-que te pareció eh jefe.-dijo alastor acercándose al grupo, jaune le respondió.

-nada mal, sin duda ere digno de ser el escudo de Blacksword.-dijo jaune con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que alastor sonriera salvagemente.

-ja ja gracia, haré lo mejor que puedo hacer.-dijo alastor poniendo su brazo sobre el hombre de jaune.

-lamento interrumpir la charla, pero tenemos que terminar con el rápido.-hablo cor como la voz de la razón.

-que estamos esperando, terminemos con el.-dijo alastor levantando su enorme hacha jarnbjorn con su un solo brazo.

-Jejeje bueno la pandilla esta reunida, vamos a acabar con el.-exclamó emocionado fenrir con una sonrisa salvaje que muestra sus colmillos.

-hmph, terminemos rápido, tenemos que acampar que esta anocheciendo.-dijo Jaune poniéndose en guardia.

Pronto los 4 se lanza contra la bestia, el león al ver se precipita con la intención de matarlo. Cor siendo el más rápido del grupo termina se salta sobre el león y lanza una series de huelgas rápidas y precisa sobre el lomo consiguiendo un aullido de dolor, cor se salta para atrás, en ese momento salta fenrir y lanza una patada hacha sobre su cráneo haciendo que el león se golpea de cara al suelo.

-Jaune ahora.-exclamó fenrir alejándose de nemean, Jaune al ver eso se precipita hacia la bestia caída y envuelve la espada con un espesa niebla de sombra moldeando un martillo incluso más grande que la anterior.

-gracia...toma eso **spectral war Hammer.** -grito Jaune golpeando a su enemigo con una poderosa huelga que hizo que la tierra temblará un poco y hiciera un gran crater.

-menuda fuerza jefe, sin duda muy poderoso.-dijo alastor al ver el poderoso golpe que hizo su jefe.

El león se levanta y cojeaba, el golpe le había dejado aturdido, los 4 decidieron terminarlo rápido.

-hey cor , hagamos una combinación, que te parece.-dijo alastor poniéndose de frente contra la bestia con cor siguiéndolo.

-hmm, por mi no hay problema.-dijo cor simplemente preparando su katana en una posición de iaido.

-jaja muy bien. -dijo alastor golpeando con su enorme hacha al suelo, como resultado salió dos puños de rocas en ambos lado de su enemigo.

 **-Double hammer**.-grito alastor como el león fue aplastado por dos grande puños de rocas, aparte de ocasionar daño el ataque también servía para inmovilizar.

-cor ahora! .-grito alastor, cor con una velocidad sobre humana aparece detrás de la bestia mientra lentamente guarda la espada en su vaina.

- **combination:metal crush!** .-dijo cor, pronto múltiples heridas de corte aparece en el cuerpo de nemean haciendo que las dos rocas sea reducido a polvo.

Jaune se acerca lentamente hacia su enemigo lastimado, estando cerca el león levantó su pata y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba , lo ataca , Jaune sólo se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque y sin misericordia le atravesó bajo la mandíbula de la bestia con la espada nigrum mortem.

- **shadows death spike**.-murmuró fríamente Jaune, pronto surge múltiples picos hechos de sombra dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo matándolo de la manera mas brutal posible, la sangre goteaba de los picos, los sarcillos de sombras se disuelve mostrando el cadáver de nemean muy destrozado.

-muy brutal jefe, eso fue muy frío incluso para mi.-bromeó alastor de poniendo su hacha sobre su hombro.

-finalmente nos hicimos cargo, fue difícil pero lo logramos.-dijo cor acercándose al grupo.

-jaja lo hicimos jaune, fuiste increíble en el último ataque, aunque debo admitir me dio un poco de miedo como usaste la shadows death spike jeje me dio escalofrío.-dijo un poco nervioso fenrir colocando su brazo alrededor del hombro de jaune.

-gracia chicos, si no fuera por alastor, tal ves no podríamos haberlo vencido.-dijo jaune con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ja ja no fue para tanto, además tu podría haberlo hecho mejor sin mí, además somos un equipo, siempre estamos dispuesto a darte la mano cuando lo necesite je je.-dijo alastor haciendo que todo sonríe estando de acuerdo lo que dijo su compañero.

-bueno, que hacemos ahora.-pregunto jaune con una mirada aburrida.

-por el momento vamos a acampar aquí, la pelea con nemean nos dejos a todos muy agotado, además está anocheciendo, en ese estado sería peligroso salir por el bosque a esta oscuridad.-hablo cor haciendo que el equipo asiente la cabeza.

-bueno jaune y yo iremos a armar los sacos para dormir. -dijo fenrir con una mirada alegre, jaune asiente su cabeza dispuesto a ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-yo iré a recolectar leñas para la fogatas.-dijo alastor guardando su hacha de guerra en la correa en su espalda y dirigiéndose al bosque

-yo prepararé la cena, jaune puede?.-dijo cor a su amigo y jefe.

-esta bien. -dijo jaune y de la nada sale un pequeño portal negro , jaune mete la mano dentro del portal y saca un enorme bolsa que contiene equipo de cocina y ingrediente.

-gracia, cenaremos estofado de carne.-dijo cor levantando la bolsa y diciendo a un lugar para cocinar.

-de nada.-dijo jaune rápidamente y de paso acompaña a fenrir a armar los sacos para dormir.

 **1 hora después**

Casi anocheciendo, el grupo de 4 prepararon el lugar para acampar, tanto jaune y fenrir preparaba sus bolsas para dormir, Cor al ser el cocinero del grupo, había colocado un círculo de rocas alrededor para hacer una fogata, alastor se había entrado al bosque para recoger leñas para la fogatas,

Terminando de armar los sacos de dormir, fenrir y jaune se había ido al lago para pescar para la cena. Alastor había regresado con las leñas, colocando las leñas, alastor comenzó a mirar alrededor , faltaba jaune y el presumido de fenrir.

-mmm donde se fue el mocoso fenrir y jaune?.-pregunto alastor a su amigo que estaba colocando las leñas en las piedras.

-ellos terminaron de armar los sacos para dormir, así que fueron a pescar para la cena.-dijo cor sin apartar la mirada en las leñas y prendiendo fuego.

-ya veo, bueno mañana tendré que hacer el mástil con jaune, el ah estado un poco sumido en sus pensamiento, y me preocupa que se óxide sus movimientos.-dijo alastor sacando del bolsillo de la camisa una caja de cigarrillos.

-no lo puedo culparlo, mañana el tiene que visitar a un cierto lugar, no entraré los detalles de eso, depende de él para que comparta esa información.-dijo cor colocando una cacerola con estofado en la fogata.

-ya veo, me gustaría hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo.-dijo alastor poniendo su cigarrillo en la boca.

-no te preocupes por eso, el jefe es la clase de persona que siempre estará bien, solo debemos darle ánimo y apoyarle en los que podamos.-dijo Cor revolviendo el estofado con una cucharón de madera.

-jeje si , hey cor tiene un encendedor, necesito fuego para mi.-hablo alastor a cor que sin mirar le lanza el encendedor, alastor lo atrapa fácilmente y lo enciende.

-gracia.-agradeció alastor a su amigo y disfrutando fumar su cigarrillo.

-sabe que irish se enojara si descubre que fuma alastor.-hablo cor terminando de revolver el estofado, con la cuchara prueba un bocado y decidió colocar un poco de sal.

-lo se, vale la pena hacerlo, además mi hermana es un poco molesta cuando tengo que beber o fumar en otra parte.-dijo alastor un poco cansado y decide lanzar un suspiro junto con el humo de cigarrillo.

-me sorprende que tu este bien con eso, ya que tu hermana quiere ser la novia perfecta para jaune.-dijo cor terminado de hacer los preparativos para la cena.

-je je créame que lo haría, pero si fuera cualquier idiotas que se acerque a mi hermana, pero el pequeño jefe no es clase de persona que haría daño a iris, además ella esta profundamente enamorada de él , ya que el la salvó, yo estoy profundamente agradecido por el.-dijo alastor sentándose en una pequeña silla desplegable con cor haciendo lo mismo.

-es raro que tu me este diciendo algo de tu pasado con iris. -dijo cor escuchando atentamente la historia de su amigo y compañero del gremio.

-nunca me preguntaron, y que hay de ti, la razón para proteger a jaune y seguirlo a donde sea, de seguro el hizo algo increíble.-pregunto alastor a su amigo, cor era una persona que siempre se mantiene reservado, rara vez nadie sabe de su pasado.

-si, el me salvo de la oscuridad y la soledad que viví, yo siempre estaba muy concentrado en la venganza, gracia a el entendí que hay que seguir adelante sin importar de que alastor. -dijo cor mirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

-ya veo y lo siento por hacerte recordar doloroso de su pasado.-dijo alastor con pena por hacer que su amigo recordará de su pasado.

-No, esta bien, se siente bien hablar un poco de mi para ustedes. -dijo cor con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro.

justo en este momento aparece jaune junto a fenrir que ambos cargabas los peces, jaune con una expresión aburrida y fenrir con una sonrisa alegre.

-volvimos, jaune y yo pescamos un monto ja ja ja. -dijo fenrir con una sonrisa lleno de triunfo.

 **Momento después**

Los 4 estabas sentado cerca de la fogata disfrutando de la cena al aire libre, alrededor de la fogata estabas los pescados empalados en la fogata.

-hmm el estofado de cor es delicioso, nadie lo compara ja ja. -dijo fenrir comiendo alegremente.

-tiene razón mocoso, lo mejor de comer ese estofado bajos las estrellas, se siente bien ser joven je je.-dijo alastor comiendo el estofado con una sonrisa en su cara.

-mucha gracia, fue difícil elegir los ingredientes en el distrito del mercado, tuve que elegir las especias, por cierto gracia a ustedes por traer los pescados.-dijo cor comiendo la brocheta de pescado.

-je je no hay de que, jaune fue un poco lento en la pesca pero el hizo lo mejor que pudo no es así jaune? .-dijo fenrir esperando la respuesta de su amigo, pero nada.

-jaune?.-hablo fenrir mirando a su amigo que esta sumido en sus pensamiento con una mirada sin expresión, cor y alastor suspiraron.

-jaune! .-hablo un poco fuerte alastor haciendo que jaune dejará de pensar y se concentró en ellos.

-si, lo siento, no escuche que decían.-dijo jaune con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

-nada jefe, lo que pasa es que estuviste en silencio todo el tiempo y eso nos preocupa mucho a nosotros.-dijo alastor un poco preocupado con fenrir asintiendo su cabeza de preocupación.

-jaune, es por el lugar donde visitará?.-dijo cor sabiendo que era un tema sensible para su amigo y jefe.

-...-jaune se mantenía en silencio mirando la comida negándose a responder.

-(suspiró)..tomare su silencio como un si.-dijo cor seriamente.

-no lo se, no eh ido a ese lugar desde hace un año.-dijo jaune que mantenía apretado el tenedor.

-lo se, mañana es el aniversario de saras, debería ir a visitarla, eso le haría feliz, no te preocupe, nosotros te apoyaremos.-dijo cor con una sonrisa suave.

Jaune sintiéndose mejor con eso, sonríe un poco y asiente su cabeza.

-gracia chicos...ustedes son lo mejores.-dijo jaune con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jejeje que clase de amigos seriamos si te dejáramos a tu suerte, somos hermanos, nos cuidamos las espalda mocoso.-dijo alastor con una sonrisa salvaje.

-jejeje el viejo tiene razón jaune, no te preocupe yo el gran fenrir te ayudará en todo lo que puede.-dijo fenrir con una sonrisa arrogante y hinchando su pecho con orgullo.

-estoy de acuerdo con esos 2 jaune, somos blacksword, aunque no somo un gremio famoso, somos una familia, y la familia es lo primero, siempre te seguiremos a donde vaya.-dijo cor con apoyando a sus dos compañero y a su jefe.

De repente jaune dio una risa suave.-je je je gracia chicos, saben que nunca quise ser el jefe de gremio Blacksword.-dijo jaune sonriendo un poco.

-jaune la razón por cual te elegido como el jefe y como líder, ere fuerte, tu sabe como liderar al grupo y también ere muy leal dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bien de otros, eso te hace el líder que nosotro seguiremos.-dijo cor con mucha lealtad sobre su líder y amigo.

-(suspiro)..gracia chicos (bostezo)...tengo sueño.-bostezo jaune, la pelea con el enemigo fue demasiado para nuestro héroes.

-je je tiene razón, yo también quiero dormir, mañana será el día.-dijo emocionado fenrir acercándose al saco de dormir.

Tanto alastor y cor estaban bostezando y decidieron seguir el ejemplo de los 2 miembros más joven del grupo, después de terminar de cenar y guardar las cosas en el bolsillo de sombra de jaune, los 4 decidieron dormir bajos las estrellas.

Los 3, fenrir, cor, alastor comenzaron a dormir profundamente, el único que se mantenía despierto era jaune que estaba mirando las estrellas nocturna con una mirada de nostalgia. Con un suspiro, jaune saco de su cuello un collar de plata con un medalla que contiene una imagen de una pluma blanca, pronto la medalla se habré mostrando una foto pequeña, era de una chica que sonría de forma muy linda , aunque la oscuridad cubre la parte superior de la foto.

-saras...lo siento mucho...-pensó jaune con tristeza ante de guardar el relicario y comenzó a dormir, mañana tendría mucho que hacer.

 **Fin del verdadero capítulo 3**

Bueno que puedo decir, jejeje en resumen les diré que haré el mejor fanfic de rwby de la historia donde tendrá de protagonista jaune darkness, bueno en esa historia jaune es líder de un gremio de 4 miembros: jaune, cor leonis, fenrir y alastor blake.

La forma como maneja el grupo de 4 es similar al grupo de nocti de final fantasy xv, osea el grupo se mueve de una manera similar a los yakuzas

Cada miembro tiene diferente roles en el grupo

Jaune:líder del grupo, experto en tácticas de combates, a pesar de su actitud fría y calmada, jaune por dentro se preocupa por sus amigos y esta dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos.

Cor leonis:segundo al mando, cocinero del grupo, es mas maduro de los 4, es el un táctico pero no al nivel de jaune, posee gran habilidades con la katana kotetsu, se dice que es el más fuerte del grupo, tiene una lealtad inquebrantable con jaune dispuesto a dar su vida por el.

Fenrir:mejor amigo de jaune y un werewolf, sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo útil en combate individual o contra múltiples enemigos gracias a sus runas en sus botas, Fenrir le gusta 2 cosas , las peleas con enemigos fuerte y chicas linda, como resultado Fenrir es un mujeriego.

Alastor blake:el escudo del grupo, el guardaespalda de jaune, alastor es una persona alegre, lo que contrasta con su imponente físico. alastor ha sido un fan de la vida al aire libre desde que era joven, y ha recogido diversos artículos de equipo de camping . Le gusta la lucha, y por lo tanto investiga técnicas y habilidades, alastor esta en profunda deuda con jaune por salvar a su hermana, con o resultado alastor se convierte en el escudo jurado de jaune y dispuesto a salvarlo en cualquier situación que pueda poner en peligro su vida.

Bueno ahora las edades que tiene el grupo de jaune.

Jaune:20

Cor:27

Fenrir:20

Alastor:23

Apariencia

Jaune :Arthur pendragon (fate/prototype)

Cor leonis:cor leonis ( final fantasy xv)

Fenrir: bete loga (danmachi) sólo con el pelo negro.

Alastor: Gladiolo amicitia ( final fantasy xv)

Espero que le hayas gustado el verdadero capítulo, actualizaré la siguiente semana bue bye


	5. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor** :Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de sombra el caballero roto.

Cómo siempre, muchísimas gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla para leer lo bueno de mis fic.

Que bueno que le hayan gustado el capitulo anterior de sombra, el capitulo fue largo y hay mucho detalles que quieren saber ciertas cosas como "sara" y mucho más.

Jaune se quedo atrapado en ese mundo durante 2 años, es mucho tiempo para que jaune se haya convertido en los que es ahora, la personalidad de jaune es algo que pueda describir como tsundere pero combinado con kuudere, jaune es demasiado frío y calmado, habla poco y siempre tiende a estar en silencio cuando el grupo habla pero habla cuando quiere, sus amigos el clan blacksword ayuda a jaune a abrirse a ellos y poco a poco jaune abre la confianza con el grupo y lo ven como amigos.

La misteriosa chica sara jugó un papel importante en la historia de jaune, no se sabe exactamente que relación tenían, pero en los próximos capítulo sabrá todo los que paso durante esos 2 años.

Con el tema de remanente, habrá un arco llamado festival vytal, el tiempo en Orario pasa más rápido el tiempo que en remanente, por ejemplo 1 año es 12 meses, 6 meses es equivalente 1 años en el mundo de jaune, entonce un año en remanente es 2 años en Orario.

Bueno responderé los comentarios

 **-julio lucero:** así es amigo, gracia por comentario y créame pronto jaune y su grupo se encontrará muy pronto con su antiguo equipo y créame habrá sangre.

 **-sumoner dante:** gracia amigo yo también, tuve la suerte de jugar final fantasy xv, me gusto los personajes y sus historias, mi personaje favorito fue cor leonis, y si me gustó muchos los juegos de rpg, hoy tendré que comenzar a idear planes para los siguientes capítulos futuros, espero que le guste mi nuevo capítulo.

bueno sin mas demora que comiencen el cap 4

 **Capítulo 4: recuerdos y sara silvers**

El gran bosque amanecía con un brillante sol que iluminaba con sus rayos solares, el sonidos de las aves cantaban, falta decir que el lugar donde se encuentra el grupo todavía estaba durmiendo como si nada, cierto rubio mantenía durmiendo soñando con un recuerdo del día en el que todo comenzó.

 **Sueño de jaune**

Vemos a un chico durmiendo tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, su ropa consistía en una remera roja con un pantalón negro y una abrigo negro, tenia el pelo rubio y su edad parecía llegar a los 18, era jaune darkness, miembro oficial de "Debauchery Tea Party" desde hace 5 semanas atrás.

Había pasado un mes desde que descubrió que ese ya no era su mundo, jaune había sido rescatado por un granjero de una aldea, el lo había encontrado inconsciente con muchas heridas, después de eso lo había curado sus heridas, pero con su brazo lastimado faltaría una 1 semana curarse gracia a su aura, desde entonces jaune estaba en deuda con el anciano y decidió ayudarlo con todo lo que tenia.

Con el tiempo que pasaba con el granjero, habría descubierto muchas cosas. Descubrió que estaba en un mundo diferente, el había interrogado al granjero preguntando cosas como grimm, faunu, remanente y mucho más, pero desgraciadamente nada.

Al principio jaune estaba feliz, por una parte ya no estaba más en ese mundo donde le trajo malos recuerdo, pero por otro lado estaba triste, extrañaría a ozpin, glynda, velvet y cardin, ellos era la personas mas importante que jaune tenía.

2 semanas después, un monstruo que era conocido como un troll atacó la granja, jaune preocupado por el viejo decidió salvarlo, después de una dura batalla contra el troll murió con una espadas clavado en el cráneo, y estaba aliviado de que el viejo estaba bien.

Pronto el viejo le pregunto si quería ser un aventurero, jaune levantó una ceja y pregunto. Descubrió que los aventureros son personas que gana la vida en aventura obteniendo famas y prestigio, jaune tuvo que admitir ser un aventurero no sanaba nada mal. El viejo le explico que había una gran aldea llamado Orario.

Con lo que escucho de ese lugar, Orario era conocido por ser una de las aldeas más grandes, había muchas gentes siendo aventureros, la principal atracción de Orario era una enorme torres de 100 pisos que era la másmorra.

En Orario, los aventureros se unen para formar un gremio donde pueden participar en equipo las cazas de monstruos, así que jaune tuvo un objetivo en mente, al día siguiente se despidió del granjero y se fue de viaje al Orario para comenzar su nueva vida siendo un aventurero, tuvo sus momentos difíciles pero después de una 1 semana consiguió entrar a un gremio, pero no un gremio cualquiera.

El gremio más fuerte de Orario, "Debauchery Tea Party" era conocido el gremio por tener miembros muy fuerte capaz de tomar misiones más difícil, aparte de eso que el gremio ayudaba a los nuevos adaptarse a la vida de un aventurero, donde los miembros más fuerte y veterano ayudaban a los nuevos a tomar misiones, jaune al principio quería tomar misiones en solitario, ya que el no quería estar con un grupo, le tenía tanto malos recuerdo con su ex equipo y equipo rwby que no quería revivir de nuevo esa experiencia, así que sólo ignoro a todos los miembros del gremio, pero desgraciadamente la líder del gremio decidió meter su nariz en sus asuntos.

Sara silvers, sin duda esa chica era un dolor de cabeza, ella siempre suele regañarlo por ignorarlo a los demás miembros y hacer solo las cosas, sara era energética dispuesto ir de aventura y tener mucha diversión, desgraciadamente ella puso su mirada en el y hizo todo lo posible para que ella este con jaune, no se que hizo para que la famosa líder del gremio pierda su tiempo con alguien como el.

A pesar que jaune actuó frío con ella, sara no se rendía, ella quería hacer todo lo posible para hacer que jaune se abra al gremio.

Actualmente jaune siente una presencia ahora y una voz femenina llena de emoción, jaune suspiro y abrió un poco su ojo.

-jane vamos no sea perezoso, cuanto te levantará.-dijo Sara, era una muchacha hermosa con el pelo largo plateado con ojos verdes distintas. Ella tiene tatuajes rojos impresos en la mejirra derecha y el brazo izquierdo. Por lo general llevaba un vestido verde con largos guantes verdes que sube el codo y cintas verdes con un adornos de plumas blanca en el pelo.

jaune suspiro y dijo de una manera irritado.

-es jaune y que hace aquí, no debería estar ocupada haciendo tu trabajo como la líder maestra.-dijo jaune haciendo que sara hiciera un puchero.

-mou jane, estaba aburrida, pedí a Michael que terminara el papeleo por mi, ya que quiero hacer algo divertido, recuerda jane hiciste una apuesta en la cual perdiste, así que ahora debe hacer lo que yo diga hohoho.-dijo sara terminando con una risa de ojou-sama haciendo que jaune suspirara, aveces odiaba a esa chica por confundir siempre su nombre, ella sería la muerte de el algún día.

-ya que, que quiere que haga maestra.-pregunto jaune dispuesto terminar rápido para ir a dormir.

-jeje simple jane quiero que tengamos una cita, sin rechistar.-dijo sara con un pequeño rubor en su mejilla haciendo que jaune desviaba la mirada con un pequeño rubor.

-no tengo opción verdad, (suspiro) bien, haz lo que quiera mientra más rápido termine la cita más rápido podré dormir.-dijo jaune un poco irritado levantándose del árbol.

-yaih!, gracia jane sabía que seria un hombre de palabra jeje a veces ere tan tsundere je je, si sigue así de amargado nunca tendrá novia.-se burló sara haciendo que jaune tuviera una vena en su mejilla.

-tch,terminemos rápido, ante que me cambie de parecer.-dijo jaune caminando con sara a su lado, aunque jaune no admitiría, estar con ella era entretenido, era graciosa en su forma de ser, aunque el nunca admitiría en voz alta, aveces esa chica le sacaba de quicio y un constante dolor de cabeza.

-por cierto jane tu paga como siempre.-dijo sara alegremente haciendo que jaune suspiro de forma derrotado.

-esta bien, solo trate de no comer tanto, que no tengo mucho vali para eso.-dijo jaune aburridamente haciendo que sara tuviera una pequeña vena en su mejilla.

-(jadeo) me esta diciendo gorda, ere un idiota! .-grito sara lanzándose hacia jaune y poniendo sus dientes filoso sobre el cráneo de jaune haciendo que jaune gritara de dolor de forma cómica.

-ahh! maldición deja de morderme mi cráneo otra vez shiroinu!.-grito jaune desesperadamente tratando de quitarla de encima.

 **Fin de sueño**.

Jaune abrió sus ojos y bostezo, ya había amanecido y su equipo también se había levantado.

-buen día jefe dormiste bien ?.-pregunto cor haciendo acercándose hacia su jefe.

-(bostezo)...sí, tengo hambre.-dijo jaune simplemente poniendo su mano sobre su rostro por la luz del sol.

-bien, primero debemos empacar nuestra cosas, dejaremos el bosque para volver al gremio, ahí haremo el desayuno.-dijo cor doblando el saco de dormir.

-entiendo, dejame ayudarte.-dijo jaune chasqueando los dedos creando un portal negro para que cor guardará su saco de dormir dentro.

-gracia jefe.-dijo cor con una pequeña sonrisa

-hmm se sentía bien dormir bajos las estrellas.-dijo alastor estirando sus extremidades con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-será mejor aun cuando desayunamos con la comida que prepara cory , su platos son como manjares de los dioses.-exclamó fenrir haciendo agua la boca.

-ja ja ja tiene razón mocoso, debería guardar todo esa energía para que pueda comer.-dijo alastor estando de acuerdo con fenrir , ambos amaba la comida de cor, sus platos les pondría a los mejores chef a la vergüenza.

-por mucho que ustedes les guste lo que les preparó, no es necesario que exagere demasiado con eso, son sólo comida.-dijo cor poniéndose su chaqueta.

-no es una exageración cory, tus habilidades de cocina es muy superior a cualquier chef, infierno incluso puede hacer que las comidas más horribles pueda saber mejor.-dijo fenrir haciendo que cor suspire.

-vamos cor no tiene porqué ser tan educado, debería sentirte orgulloso, no quería ser reconocido por nuestro pequeño jefe aquí, de seguro el diría lo mismo que fenrir.-dijo alastor con una tono burlón haciendo que cor suspire.

-(suspire) mejor no importa.-dijo cor simplemente con una mirada sería.

Pronto el grupo término de guardar todos y se emprendieron en un viaje de regreso a Orario, durante el transcurso de viaje, fenrir y alastor conversaron con el resto del grupo alegremente, el único que se mantenían en silencio durante todo el viaje fue jaune.

Después de haber llegado a la entrada del pueblo, entraron y siguieron caminando por el distrito, había muchas gentes caminando, habías muchos aventurero y varias razas como tigre humano, entre otros, jaune al principio creyó que los demi humano eran faunus por sus rasgo de animales pero estaba equivocado, los demis son razas mucho más fuerte que un faunus, lo bueno de eso es que los demi se lleva tan bien con los humanos y viven en armonía.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, fenrir notaron muchas cosas en el camino, había caravanas y gentes nuevas.

-woah! Hay muchas gentes, mira esa caravana.-dijo emocionado fenrir al ver muchas cosas.

-si, tiene razón, ante no estaba así cuando deje ayer el pueblo.-dijo alastor mirando la caravana.

-es porque dentro de una semana comienza el festival más importante en Orario, el festival de la estrella sagrada, es un festival donde celebra un torneo donde 10 aventureros de diferente lugares participan para ganar la gloria eterna y aumentar el prestigio del gremio aumentando su reputación.-término de explicar cor sin quitar la mirada en el camino, tanto fenrir y alastor escuchaba atentamente lo que dijo su amigo.

-jeje suena interesante ese festival, quiero participar.-dijo con una sonrisa salvaje alastor, estaba muy emocionado con la idea de participar en un evento.

-igual yo, que me dice jaune participará? .-pregunto fenrir emocionado, jaune aún se mantenía en silencio y respondió .

-no tengo interés en participar en algo tan trivial como eso.-dijo jaune con una voz monotoma.

-aww vamos jefe, seria divertido, contigo siento que las peleas son emocionantes.-se quejo fenrir haciendo un puchero, a veces odiaba ese lado de su mejor amigo.

-jeje tu lo pierde jefe, yo participaré para traer una excelente reputación al gremio.-dijo alastor decidido ganar por blacksword.

-supongo que tendremos que apoyar a alastor en eso.-dijo cor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto los 4 llegaron a un gremio, la apariencia del lugar parecía similar a un complejo japonés estilo yakuza, las puerta de madera con el emblema de una espada negra enterrada en una cabeza de un dragón.

-bueno llegamos. -dijo cor , el resto del grupo estaba feliz, finalmente iba a saborear los platillos que cor siempre preparaba.

Pronto cuando cor abrió la puerta , un borrón negro salió de la puerta y termina abrazando a jaune como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Jaune!, esta bien, me extrañaste, comiste bien , no esta lastimado? .-término la chica dando a jaune una series de preguntas rápidas al ojiazul que lo miraba con una mirada indiferente.

Esa chica era la hermana menor de alastor, iris Blake, con sólo 18 años tiene los mismo color de ojos y cabello que su hermano mayor, lleva una sudadera con capucha de manga corta negra y roja, una minifalda de tartán negro y rojo. Viste botas de tacón negro con suelas rojas. Ella tiene una gargantilla de cuero y un collar con un colgante redondo negro. Lleva dos cinturones con una cadena colgando de uno atado a su falda. Tiene la cuerda roja envuelta alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, y un bracer de cuero en su otra muñeca.

-iris que no te olvida algo? .-pregunto alastor cruzando sus brazos y dando a su hermana una mirada sería.

Iris al ver a su hermano lo abrazo también y dio una risa alegre.

-por supuesto hermano, perdón es que estaba muy emocionada de ver a jaune de nuevo, hola hermano, me alegro que este bien.-dijo iris con una mirada de cachorritos.

Alastor tuvo que suspirar y le dio una sonrisa.

-jeje descuida, por supuesto que estoy bien, soy el más fuerte ja ja ja.-dijo alastor soltando una risa contagiosa haciendo que su hermana se riera también.

-ja ja por supuesto hermano, nadie es mas fuerte que tu, con la excepción de jaune por supuesto.-dijo iris haciendo desinflar el orgullo a alastor.

-oye eso me dolió.-dijo alastor, pronto jaune se acerca a iris y le dio a iris una mirada indiferente, iris estaba esperando que su caballero de brillante armadura le confiese su amor por ella.

-Hola iris me alegro que este bien. -dijo jaune y su mirada se convirtió en una mirada suave haciendo que iris se sonroja, el rubor empeoró cuando jaune puso su mano blindado en su cabeza y y le acarició como si fuera una mascota.

\- m-me alegra que este bien j-jaune.-tartamudeaba iris con sus mejillas rojas por tanto afecto que recibía de su príncipe de brillante armadura.

-jejeje iris esta enamorada ja ja.-se burló fenrir haciendo que iris mirará a fenrir con una mirada enojada.

Fenrir no tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa, porque iris sin piedad le metió una patada muy duro en los bajos haciendo que fenrir caiga de rodillas y se soba la entrepierna gimiendo de dolor.

-jajajaja nunca debe burlarte de una mujer ja ja ja.-se río alastor al ver como su hermana le hizo a su amigo.

Jaune aún se mantenía la mirada aburrida y cor tuvo que negar la cabeza al ver las payasada de iris y fenrir.

 **Momento después**

El grupo se encontraba en la mesa desayunando, el platillo de hoy era café con pancake con jarabe y huevos fritos con jamon y tocino.

Todo el grupo charlaban alegremente con la excepción de jaune y cor que comían con calma.

-ah estoy lleno, la comida sin duda estuvo delicioso.-hablo fenrir acariciando la barriga.

-gracia fenrir, me alegro que le hayan gustado la comida.-dijo cor levantándose de la mesa recogiendo los platos.

-señor leonis, algún día me enseñaría a cocinar.-pregunto iris con la esperanza de poder hacerle delicioso platos para jaune.

-veré si tendré tiempo para enseñarte a cocinar.-dijo cor con los platos en sus manos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Jaune se levantó de la mesa y camina hacia la salida, el grupo al ver eso preguntó.

-jaune a donde vas? .-pregunto fenrir curioso.

-voy a visitar a un cierto lugar, no tardaré.-dijo simplemente jaune abandonando el lugar, tanto alastor como fenrir suspiraron, iris estaba un poco preocupada por su amor platónico.

Cor había escuchado lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar pensar.

-sara no hubiera querido que cargará con la culpa jaune.-pensó cor tristemente por su amigo y jefe, entendía muy bien el dolor que tenia su amigo.

 **Mientra con jaune**

Jaune se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el camino, en su mente tenía la intención de ir a ese lugar, con cada paso que daba comenzaba a recordar cierto recuerdos de su pasado con sara.

 **Flash back (hace 1 año)**

Vemos a un jaune junto a sara comiendo en un puesto de ramen, jaune se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente su comida mientra sara lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

-jane, tengo algo que decir.-comenzó sara tratando de atraer la atención de jaune, jaune escucho y la miro.

-que pasa maestra?.-dijo jaune con la misma mirada aburrida.

-quiero decir, que gracia por la cita, ere una persona maravillosa y quería darte algo, yo me esforcé hacer ese regalo sólo para ti, ten.-dijo sara con un pequeño rubor en su mejillas y pasando a jaune una pequeña cajita blanca con detalles de oros, jaune se encontraba muy sorprendido y para la sorpresa de sara es que jaune pronto sonrió, no era una sonrisa falsa o forzada que tanto estaba acostumbrada, era una verdadera sonrisa feliz.

Jaune abrió con cuidado la caja y lo que vio era un collar de platas con un medallon con una imagen de una pluma blanca, jaune no pudo evitar sonreír y dijo.

-gracia maestra, ese es el mejor regalo que e tenido, voy a guárdalo para siempre en mi corazón.-dijo jaune con pura honestidad.

Sara no pudo evitar sonreír y ayudó a jaune poner el collar en su cuello.

-gracia jaune , me alegro haberte conocido.-dijo sara mirando a jaune una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad.

 **Fin del flash back**

Jaune había terminado de recordar y miró a donde había llegado a su destino, era el cementerio, jaune paso por el portón y llego a una florería, después de comprar unas flores, se había emprendido en un viaje.

Después de mucho minutos, había llegado, jaune miro la lápida con una mirada sin emoción.

 **Sara silvers**

 **Qué descanse en paz, será recordada por sus amigos, hermano y el gremio, la familia es lo primero.**

Jaune dejo la flores en la lápida y comenzó hacer una pequeña oración en silencio.

-finalmente muestra tu cara jaune, como te atreve a aparecer después de lo que hiciste.-dijo una voz llena de irá y frialdad.

Jaune miro de reojo, era un chico de 20 con el pelo plateado con ojos verdes y usa una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta negra.

-a pasado un tiempo michael silvers.-hablo jaune tranquilamente.

un agrio recuentro entre jaune y ese chico Michael, quien es sara silvers y que relación tenía con jaune? Pronto las respuesta será con el tiempo.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

Nota del autor: bueno aquí dejo por el momento, la otra semana trataré de hacer el siguiente capítulo.

Cómo puede ver, en ese capítulo mostró los detalles de como sobrevivió a las heridas que había sufrido en u combate contra el King beowolf, como término adaptándose al mundo donde vive ahora.

Bueno, en ese capítulo aparece una antigua amiga de jaune que resultó ser la maestra del legendario gremio, en los próximos capítulos irán conociendo detalles de ese gremio tea party y sara silvers.

Apariencia

Si quiere saber sobre las apariencia de los personajes búscalo en Google

Iris Blake:iris amicitia (final fantasy xv)

Sara silvers (Roku de Nashi Majutsu Kōshi to Akashic Records)

Bueno me despido, hasta las próximas semana.


	6. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor:** Holas chicos y chicas, como están, soy José, bienvenido se nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de sombra.

Cómo siempre, muchísima gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero la verdad que pasamos un buen rato con mi historias.

Bueno llegando al tema, el capitulo anterior, vieron el pasado de jaune y su relación con la líder del gremio tea party, hay muchas preguntas de como la chica murió, simplemente les diré que en los próximos capítulos habrá detalles de sara silvers y su muerte.

En ese capítulo mostrará los detalles del legendario gremio tea party donde jaune y cor era miembros de ese gremio.

Bien ahora mismo responderé los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

 **-sumoned dante** : jaja me alegro que te interese la historia, como podrá ver concentrare en explicar los detalles de sara en los próximos capítulo, sara no se sacrificó, no quiero darte spoiler porque no sería divertido revelar mucha sorpresa.

 **-Lara rem:** mucha gracia lara, si, nuestro protagonista sufrió muchísimo, me da mucha pena jaune porque finalmente había encontrado alguien a quien proteger, pero lamentablemente murió, imagina si jaune pierde a su grupo, perdería la cordura y se volvería un monstruo lleno de odio y rencor.

Bien sin mas demora que comienza el capitulo 5

 **Capítulo 5: debauchery tea party.**

 **Cementerio de Orario**

El ambiente se encontraba muy tenso, ambos se miraban el uno por el otro, uno con una mirada lleno de odio y rencor y el otro una mirada que carece de emoción alguna.

Jaune no esperaba encontrarse con Michael ahora, el y el peliplateado nunca se llevaron bien, cuando Michael se entero de la muerte de sera habría sufrido demasiado, como resultado Michael guarda rencor contra el rubio.

-a pasado mucho tiempo Michael.-hablo Jaune tranquilamente esperando la respuesta de su ex compañero de gremio.

-debería decir lo mismo de ti, tiene mucho valor de mostrar tu cara jaune darkness.-dijo Michael escupiendo su nombre como si fuera un veneno.

-(suspiro)...a un sigue guardandome rencor por lo de sara.-dijo jaune con una mirada cansada consiguiendo enfadar mucho a Michael.

-Cállate! , no te atreva a mencionar su nombre, no merece ni siquiera visitar la tumba de mi hermana maldito.-exclamó furioso Michael manifestando una lanza larga dorado con detalles blanco, jaune aún no se inmutaba por el arranque de íra de Michel.

-tu hermana no hubiera deseado ver en lo que te a convertido.-dijo jaune con una mirada sería preparando para una posible pelea.

-cierra la boca infeliz, no hable como si la conociera, por tu culpa perdí al único miembro de mi familia, si tan sólo ella no hubiera desperdiciado su tiempo contigo, ella no tendría que morir.-exclamó Michael colocando la punta de su lanza cerca del rostro de jaune , el rubio se mantenía serio a pesar que tenia una lanza apuntando a su rostro.

-y creé que matarme la traerá de vuelta? .-dijo jaune haciendo que Michael mantenía apretado el agarre de la lanza.

-no, pero diré una cosa, espero que algún te pudra en el infierno, espero no volverte a ver tu cara de nuevo darkness.-dijo Michael haciendo desaparecer su lanza y abandonando el lugar dejando a jaune sólo.

Jaune puso su mirada en la lápida y pensó.

-lo siento mucho sara, hubiera deseado que estuviera con nosotro en el gremio haciendo misiones y cenando ramen, a veces deseaba que me mordiera mi cráneo como las veces que hacía cuando cometo una estupidez.-pensó jaune recordando todos los buenos tiempo que tenía con sara.

Pronto jaune se quedo mirando la lápida por un buen rato perdiéndose entre los recuerdo.

 **Complejo Blacksword**

El grupo se encontraba en la mesa revisando las solicitudes de misiones para el gremio, después que jaune dejo el complejo, fenrir se había ido a un bar para entregar al dueño el solicitud de misión de caza completada, había ganado una buena suma de dinero debido a la caza del león de nemean.

Falta decir que fenrir había llegado al complejo con la recompensa en su manos, después de contar el dinero lo guardó para ahorrar el dinero para hacer mejoras al gremio.

Fenrir se había ocurrido una gran idea de que hacer con el dinero.

-ya se, porque no hacemos un horno de piedra, con ella haría excelente comida como pasta y pizza.-dijo felizmente fenrir, alastor felizmente estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de fenrir, cor iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta que no era una mala idea.

-excelente idea mocoso, si sabe que decir ja ja ja.-se río alastor imaginando comer una deliciosa pizza al horno.

-hmm supongo que un horno de piedra sería una excelente adicción a la cocina, podré preparar nuevos platos con ese horno.-dijo cor pensando en mejorar mas su habilidades culinarios, uno de los pasatiempo favoritos de cor recolectar recetas de diferentes lugares para preparar mejores platillos.

Pronto los 3 había escuchado una puerta abrir y su miradas enfocaron en una persona que había entrado.

Esa persona tenía la misma edad que cor , pelo corto gris y ojos color café. Era alto con una figura esbelta y bien proporcionada. Se viste de un abrigo verde, una camiseta blanca, pantalones grises, un par de guantes de cuero marrón, y una bufanda roja sedosa. En su cintura era dos rapier de plata con una gema azul incrustado en la guardamano, sus característica era orejas de gato y una cola.

tanto fenrir y como alastor se encontraba curioso por ese individuo pero cor se había sorprendido un poco y comenzó recuperar su compostura.

-así que ese es el gremio Blacksword, es bueno verte viejo amigo nya. -dijo una voz jovial con un poco de tono infantil, cor sonrió y le dio al visitante una mano para estrechar.

-puedo decir lo mismo de ti, no te veía desde que dejaste tea party hace 1 año nyanta.-dijo cor con una sonrisa estrechando una mano.

-cor conoce a ese sujeto.-pregunto fenrir con curiosidad.

-si, a juzgar por esa espadas, sin duda es un aventurero como nosotros.-dijo alastor viendo las armas que tenia esa persona.

-bien, el es nyanta, fue un ex-miembro del gremio donde jaune y yo era miembros, aun que hace 1 año nyanta dejo el gremio ante de que se disolvieran. -dijo cor seriamente.

-vaya con que así es, perdón mí nombre es Alastor Blake. -dijo alastor dando a nyanta una sonrisa salvaje como saludo.

-mi nombre es fenrir un placer.-saludo fenrir haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia nyanta.

-Nyah, sin duda ustedes si son muy educado, me presentaré de nuevo, soy nyanta un placer.-se presentó nyanta nuevamente haciendo una reverencia dignó de un caballero noble.

\- tengo curiosidad, que gremio era ustedes cory y nyanta?.-pregunto fenrir teniendo curiosidad, era curioso saber que gremio era cory junto a jaune y nyanta.

-debauchery tea party.-respondió nyanta consiguiendo sorprender mucho alastor.

-tea party, el legendario gremio más fuerte del Orario, tu formaba parte de eso cor y también nuestro pequeño jefe.-exclamó sorprendido alastor , cor tuvo que asentir su cabeza.

-legendario gremio?.-pregunto fenrir con curiosidad, ya que Orario no era su lugar de origen, ya que era originario de la tierra de las bestia lugar donde los demi humanos vivienda tranquilamente.

-tea party, era conocido como el gremio más fuerte de Orario, habia sido fundada hace 4 años ,sus miembros eran fuerte capaz de tomar misiones más difíciles, aparte de que el gremio ganó 3 veces el evento de la estrella sagrada 3 años consecutivos.-dijo cor recordando los viejos tiempos que estaba el , jaune y nyanta en el gremio.

-vaya es increíble.-dijo fenrir sorprendido, era increíble como sonaba.

-lo que le hace más popular el gremio, era su sentido de ayudar los demás, los miembros veteranos ayudan a los nuevos a adaptar sus vida como aventureros.-explicó nyanta.

-si, escuché mucho sobre el gremio, pero si el gremio eran tan fuerte porque se disolvió.-pregunto alastor, había escuchado muchas historias con respecto al gremio tea party, pero había escuchado que el gremio había disuelto hace 1 años , nunca se supo el motivo de porque se disolvió un gremio tan fuerte.

Pronto cor y nyanta se entristecieron un poco, Cor sabía por que, lo mismo con nyanta.

-supongo que yo diré porque pero no diré mucho, todos presten atención.-dijo cor, así el castaño explicó a su dos amigos los motivos de disolver el gremio.

 **con jaune**

Vemos a jaune salir por el cementerio y iba en camino al complejo, actualmente se encontraba un poco triste, a pesar que finalmente pudo visitar la tumba de sara, aun se mantenía triste, jaune cada vez comenzaba arrepentirse de la forma como trato a sara en el pasado.

 **Flash back ( hace 2 años).**

Vemos a un grupo de 3 miembro frente a 3 personas. Uno de 18, tenia el pelo rubio y ojos azules oscuro que carecía de brillo, llevaba una armadura negra, su nombre era jaune darkness, miembro oficial de Tea Party.

Otro una chica de 18, tenia pelo verde oscuro, ojos color amarillo con iris gatuno, llevaba un vestido verde con detalles negro, sus característica era orejas y cola de gato, en su mano era un arco negro con detalles de oros y en su espalda un cabja llenos de flechas amarillas. Su nombre era atalanta, miembro oficial de Tea Party.

El otro tenía el pelo negro en una cola de caballo, ojos color verde y su ropa era de un típico samurai color azul, en su cintura era dos espada katanas, una corta y una larga, sasaki yami miembro oficial de tea party.

Pronto los 3 miraron a los 3 que bajaban por las escalera, el primero era un hombre de 25, tenia una mirada llena de frialdad, con el pelo corto, castaño. Tiene ojos de color azul claro y lleva una chaqueta negro, con cuello y botones en forma de calavera. lleva una camisa negro cráneo-impresión, pantalones negros y botas negras con suela roja, en su mano derecha tenía una katana envainada en un agarre inverso. Veterano de tea party Cor leonis "el león salvaje".

El otro era tenía la misma edad que el hombre, su mirada divertida, pelo corto gris y ojos color café. Era alto con una figura esbelta y bien proporcionada. Se viste de un abrigo verde, una camiseta blanca, pantalones grises, un par de guantes de cuero marrón, y una bufanda roja sedosa. En su cintura era dos rapier de plata con una gema azul incrustado en la guardamano, sus característica era orejas de gato y una cola. Era nyanta miembro veterano de tea party "el gato loco"

El tercer miembro era una mujer, todos excepto jaune jadeba lo que vieron, era una belleza 16 años con el pelo largo plateado con ojos verdes distintas. Ella tiene tatuajes rojos impresos en la mejirra derecha y el brazo izquierdo. Por lo general llevaba un vestido verde con largos guantes verdes que sube el codo y cintas verdes con un adornos de plumas blanca en el pelo y un sombrero de bruja. Sara silvers "la diosa platada" la nueva líder de tea party.

-nyah, veo que los 3 se ven prometedores nyah.-hablo nyanta analizando con la mirada a sus futuros miembros.

-tiene razón, puedo decir que el chico de las dos espadas tiene un aura de espadachín decente, supongo que yo le enseñaré un poco de mis habilidades, tu que dice maestra.-dijo cor esperando la respuesta de su líder, solo para que su maestra llegaba rápido poniéndose enfrente de los 3.

-nyah parece que ella estaba conteniendo toda la emoción.-dijo nyanta al ver su nueva maestra de tea party hablando alegremente.

-bueno, no la puedo culparla, aun sigue siendo una niña con esa actitud infantil.-dijo cor a su amigo, pronto cor enfocó su mirada en el chico rubio que tenia los ojos sin vida, cor se sorprendió ya que se veía familiar.

-tiene la misma mirada que yo, sus ojos tiene oscuridad.-pensó cor seriamente al ver los ojos de jaune.

 **Mientra con Sara.**

-bueno comenzamos con presentarnos, mi nombre es sara silvers la líder del gremio una heroina que lucha por la justicia, espero poder llevarnos muy bien con todos ustedes.-dijo emocionada sara con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola maestra, mi nombre es atalanta, estaré a tu cuidado.-dijo la chica neko con un tono respetuoso.

-aww lindas orejas atalanta, espero poder llevarnos bien.-dijo la chica alegremente.

-saludo maestra, mi nombre es sasaki yami, un honor poder ser parte del gremio más fuerte sara-sama.-dijo el samurai dando un arco respetuoso.

-no es necesario que te arrodillé, aquí en el gremio, el poder no es todo, la familia y la amistad es lo primero.-dijo sara con una brillante sonrisa.

-entiendo sara-sama, tratare de esforzarme al máximo.-dijo sasaki muy lealmente.

-que bien, y tu como te llama .-pregunto muy emocionada sara al rubio que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo.

-...mi nombre jaune..-respondió simplemente jaune dando a sara una mirada desinteresado.

-un placer jaune, espero poder llevarnos bien como un equipo y una familia.-dijo sara sin saber que eso trajo a jaune malos recuerdos de su ex-equipo y su maldita familia.

-tch...-gruño jaune desviando la mirada, sara sólo lo miro confundido y un poquito preocupada, pronto sara decidió aligerar el ambiente tenso.

-ya se mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, cada uno tendrá a un miembro veterano para acompañarlo en sus misiones.-dijo sara con una sonrisa, todos excepto el rubio estaban de acuerdo a lo que decían la líder.

De repente jaune se aleja del grupo y se dirige a la tabla donde están las solicitudes de misiones de gremio.

-eh, jane no sería mejor si mañana te uniera con un equipo para tomar misiones mejor.-dijo sara con una mirada preocupada jaune respondió fríamente.

-no es necesario, solo me bastó yo para las misiones, no necesito ayuda, solo me uní al gremio porque tiene más solicitudes de misiones con buena paga eso es todo.-dijo el rubio sacando la solicitud de la tabla y dirigiendo a la salida.

tanto atalanta como sasaki fruncia el ceño, no le gustaba la actitud de su nuevo compañero de gremio.

-se que te incómoda, pero en el gremio la amistad y la familia es lo primero, tendrá que empezar a acostumbrar a eso jane. -regaño sara a jaune haciendo que jaune suspire.

-bien, tu gremio, tus reglas, ere molesta.-dijo jaune con un tono cansado, sara lloro comicamente.

-sniff...sniff no soy molesta soy linda...-lloró comicamente sara dando a jaune una mirada de cachorro triste.

-si si como sea maestra.-dijo jaune alejándose del gremio, jaune no se inmutaba por los ojos de cachorro, ruby lo había hecho tanta veces que se había acostumbrado.

Pronto cuando jaune dejo el gremio para completar su misión, el grupo se encontraba en silencio.

Sara miraba la puerta donde dejo jaune y sabía que algo malo pasaba con su nuevo miembro del gremio, sara había tomado una decisión, que a partir de ahora sería la amiga de jaune y que haría lo que sea para que el frío caballero negro se abra al gremio como una familia feliz le guste o no.

Una decisión que cambiará la mente de jaune para siempre.

 **Fin de flash back**

Jaune había llegado al gremio después recordar un poco de su pasado en el gremio, cuando jaune abrió la puerta de su gremio, se encontró a su equipo en la sala del gremio y al parecer estaba otra persona, jaune estaba un poco sorprendido.

-veo que viniste, jaune, a pasado mucho tiempo nyah.-dijo nyanta al ver su ex compañero de gremio.

-Hola nyanta si, lo mismo puedo decir, que te trae por ahi en Orario.-pregunto jaune con un tono tranquilo.

-bueno, desearía poder hablar de los viejos tiempo, pero vine a ese gremio por ayuda.-dijo nyanta con una mirada sería.

Pronto el gremio puso sus miradas sería, jaune también y dijo.

-supongo que es grave que alguien tan fuerte como tu necesite de nuestra ayuda no es así.-pregunto jaune.

-nyah, sí mi aprendiz sistine se quedo atrapada en eregon, necesito su ayuda.-dijo nyanta, el grupo se tenso por la mención de eregon.

Pronto el grupo de jaune se prepara para una posible lucha en eregon, y como el famoso gremio de jaune se disolvió, pronto todas las preguntas será respondida en los próximos capítulo.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de sombra el caballero roto. Cómo siempre, muchísimas gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla para leer lo bueno de mis fic.

Joder todo el mundo ama mi historia, en serio, recibo comentarios muy positivo y eso me hace feliz.

Gracian por leer y comentar, les prometos que no dejaré la historia, chicos le dejaré que todos lo que quiere hacer rwby reacciona sombra el caballero roto desde el capitul 7, me harían feliz leer donde el equipo de nuevo jnpr siendo joan la hermana de jaune que quiere a su familia para enmendar los errores que cometieron, el equipo rwby, ozpin y glynda junto a cardin y velvet y también la familia arc reacciona a jaune en sus aventuras junto a clan blacksword y sobre cómo reaccionará al pasado de jaune y sara.

Me haría feliz leer eso ya que no soy bueno con las lecturas y reacciones.

Si quiere hacerlo mande en pm a mi cuenta de fanfic.

Bien comenzaré con responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-julio lucero** : gracia julio, debo decir que gracia por leer mi historia y si, como ese fic es un crossover de muchos animes así que pienso agregar más personajes, nyanta de log horizon pero versión humano pero orejas de gatos y atalanta de fate/apócrifa, no pienso dejar la historia ahora.

 **-sumoner dante:** gracia por el review y si , en los siguiente concentraremos en agregar un poco de Flash back sobre la relación de jaune darkness y sara silvers hasta su muerte y debauchery tea party siendo disuelto, eregon si es un lugar peligroso pero en ese capítulo mostrará porque.

En ese capítulo se avecina una batalla.

 **Cap 6 Éregon y el comienzo del rescate de sistine y el pueblo.**

 **Gremio Blacksword**

El grupo se encontraba tenso sobre la mención de éregon, jaune frunció el ceño la mención de ese lugar.

-Éregon..-dijo alastor seriamente.

-si mal no recuerdo, Éregon solía ser un pueblo tranquilo al sur de orario.-dijo cor recordando el lugar donde solía recolectar las recetas.

-si así es nyah, desgraciadamente, ese lugar esta gobernado por el ex jefe del clan silversword, demika.-hablo nyanta con un semblante serio.

-lo siento pero no se mucho lugares que ustedes saben, pero me puede decir que es Éregon? .-pregunto fenrir curioso de ese lugar.

Cor respondió la pregunta de su amigo.

-por supuesto fenrir, Éregon es un pueblo famoso que es conocido por la famosa cervecería Rosa blanca.-término de explicar cor.

-Rosa blanca?.-dijo fenrir con curiosidad.

\- La cerveza está hecha de agua subterránea del río que fluye a través del pueblo además con una fragancia a rosa blanca. Esa cervesa es considerado como la mayor dulzura, riqueza y fragancia de las rosa blanca junto con otros ingrediente secretos en Éregon.-término cor de explicar sobre el pueblo.

-ya veo, tan famoso es esa cerveza.-dijo fenrir.

-tan famoso que la familia real lo compra, su sabor es único, esa cerveza aparte de beber también lo usa como ingrediente para sus platillos, por eso el pueblo es popular, al terminar de hacer las cervezas las envías para vender a diferentes pueblos.-hablo alastor ya que el solía viajar a diferentes pueblos.

-vaya, no sabia que era tan famoso.-dijo fenrir.

-si, pero desgraciadamente ya no las hacen debido a que los bandidos gobierna eregon con demika siendo su gobernante.-dijo nyanta seriamente.

-y como es que tu aprendiz término metida en éregon nyanta.-pregunto jaune con el ceño fruncido.

-digamos que los padres de sistine vive en ese pueblo, cuando se entero de la situación, no dudo en ir a pesar de mi advertencia.-dijo nyanta soltando un suspiro.

-hmm, aun sabiendo los peligros que hay en el pueblo no dudo ir a plantar cara contra ellos, sin duda es valiente.-dijo cor sólo para que jaune hablará.

-o muy tonto, esa chica no dudará matarse a sí misma, mira que ir sin crear un plan.-dijo jaune fríamente.

-eso pone peor la situación, escuché que la ciudad de éregon esta lleno de bandido, ex-aventureros y ladrones, si ponemos un pies en el pueblo, no dudará en atacarnos.-hablo cor pensando en una manera de entrar al pueblo sin ser detectado.

-no tendríamos que preocuparnos por eso, ellos son débiles en términos de nivel y poder, nosotros podemos vencerlo sin problemas nyah.-dijo nyanta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo se nyanta, lo que nos preocupa es su líder demika, y por si fuera poco su mano derecha Jäger y serpent, ellos siguen a demika, su fuerza es a otro nivel.-dijo cor imaginado dos silueta , uno con una enorme espada y el otro con una daga.

-Bueno, como llegaremos a eregon? .-pregunto fenrir dispuesto ir al pueblo para ayudar a los demás.

-escuche que para llegar a eregon, deberíamos ir por la estación de tren Phoenix iron, el viaje al tren para éregon es 5 hora, tiempo suficiente para planear una estrategia para entrar al pueblo, salvar al aprendiz de nyanta y salir del pueblo.-dijo cor con una mirada decidida.

-pero espera que pasara con el pueblo.-exclamó fenrir, el quería salvar al pueblo de su miseria.

-dejaremos que la familia real haga algo respecto.-respondió jaune con una mirada desinteresada sorprendiendo mucho a fenrir.

-me temo que eso seria imposible, la familia real tiene la manos llenas por el momento, hace poco hubo un intento de asesinato hacia la reina elisabeth stingel.-dijo nyanta sorprendiendo a todos.

-ya veo, aun así la situación no cambia, jaune tu ere el líder , cual es decisión.-pregunto cor dispuesto hacer lo que su jefe lo pida.

Jaune se mantuvo callado y pensando que hacer, quería ayudar a su viejo amigo pero no podía ayudar al pueblo, no quería involucrar a su equipo en una misión tan peligrosa, pero no pudo evitar recordar la cara de sara sonriendo.

-(suspiro)...no tenemos otra opción, salvaremos al pueblo, me sentiría culpable si dejo a esas personas a su suerte.-dijo jaune volviendo a su viejos hábitos de ser un héroe, aun jaune odiaba ser un héroe, había hecho una promesa a sara que seria un héroe que proteja a los débiles y el no rompería esa promesa.

-a su ordene jefe.-dijo cor con una sonrisa dispuesto a cumplir esa orden.

-ja ja ese es el jaune que todo conocemos.-dijo fenrir alegremente.

-no hay duda mocoso, ahora veo porque mi hermana ve eso en ti.-dijo alastor con una sonrisa salvaje poniendo su mano en el hombre de jefe.

-haz cambiando mucho jaune, ella hubiera estado orgullosa de ver en lo que te convertiste.-pensó nyanta feliz de ver que jaune tenía amigos dispuesto a seguirlo.

-muy bien, el estación de tren esta cerca de Orario, empaque sus cosas que iremos.-dijo jaune dispuesto hacer lo que sea para salvar al pueblo de demika.

-hai/por supuesto/yahoo claro.-dijo los 3 a la ves con sus diferentes sonrisa.

Después de eso, el grupo de jaune junto a nyanta prepararon sus cosas y partieron hasta la estación Phoenix iron, después de un tiempo el grupo junto a nyanta se encontraba en la cabina de vagones disfrutando el viaje, fenrir había decidido dormir por el aburrimiento del tren, alastor saco una revista sobre catálogo de equipos de sobreviviencia, cor leía tranquilamente un libro, jaune miraba por la ventana observando el paisajes que pasaba.

Pronto el rubio bostezo y cerró sus ojos por el sueño, pronto comenzó a dormir y soñar con un recuerdo que era considerado precioso para jaune

 **Sueño de jaune**

Vemos a jaune afuera del gremio viendo las estrella del cielo de noche, el gremio se encontraba de fiesta celebrando después que el gremio ganará la tercera vez el evento de la estrella sagrada.

Los miembros decidieron lanzar una fiesta para celebrar la victoria del gremio, había mucha gentes bailando y comiendo el bufete digno de los nobles.

Jaune se encontraba muy tranquilo mirando las estrellas fugaces, tanto había cambiado el rubio, había pasado 1 año en ese mundo, había tenido buenos y malos momentos, jaune había cambiado mucho ya no era el mismo chico frío y solitario cuando había entrado al gremio, ahora era mas abierto a pocos miembros, pero en especial con sara.

Sara silvers, la lider de debauchery tea party, jaune se sentía feliz de estar con esa chica, pero el no admitiría el voz alta, ella era un dolor de cabeza literalmente ( que?, le había mordido el cráneo tanta veces XD).

Era una princesa mimada y siempre hacia berrinche por no haber diversión y odia el aburrimiento, además de ser una líder floja por no hacer el papeleo del gremio que lo encarga cor o Michael.

Esa chica al principio había actuado molesta siempre regañandolo y hacia todo lo posible para hacer que el se abriera, en en cada misión que el rubio iba terminaba con sara siguiéndolo, tanto fue que jaune comenzó sentirse cansado y molesto.

Esa chica lo había empujado al límite y el comenzó a tratarla con frialdad y incluso llegó tan lejos para insultar su sueño de ser una heroínas, debido eso ganó el odio de todos los miembros del gremio y de Michael.

A pesar del trato que jaune le dio, sara no se rendía para la sorpresa y molestia de jaune, el rubio comenzó a enojarse y exigió.

 **Pequeño flash back**

-Porque demonio no me deja en paz, no necesito tu ayuda.-exclamó enojado jaune, estaba en un puente con sara a su espalda.

-porque soy tu amiga, no me quedare de brazo cruzado y dejar que sufra en la oscuridad.-dijo sara con una mirada decidida.

-que sabe tu de mi!, nada tu tiene amigos y hermano que te quiere, no te atrevas a decir que entiende mi dolor.-grito jaune envolviendo su cuerpo en una niebla negra volviendo su aspecto más intimidante, pero sara no se inmutan por eso.

-lo se, es que me duele verte así, cuando te veo esos ojos, veo tristeza y soledad jaune.-grito sara sorprendiendo mucho a jaune, el rubio se quedo sin habla por lo que dijo la peliplateada, la nieblas de sombra disminuía poco a poco.

-se que te molesto algunas veces y te estorbo en tu vida, pero solo lo hice por tu bien, se que no era mi asunto, pero verte de esa manera, tan frío y tan solo hasta me duele verte así.-dijo sara sacando unas lágrimas haciendo que jaune se quedará callado.

-se que en lo más profundo de tu corazón desea no estar solo, lo que desea es tener un amigo verdad? .-pregunto sara secándose las lágrimas.

-...-jaune se mantenía callado, sara comenzó a acercarse un poco a jaune y hablo.

-se que tu prefiere estar solo, te entiendo, pero a veces la soledad no es la respuesta, yo quiero ser tu mejor amiga, yo te aceptaré sin importar tu pasado, yo quiero curar tus heridas, no sólo física si no emocionales, quiero hacer que tu vida sea alegre jaune.-dijo sara con una mirada sería dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Jaune se mantenía callado todo el tiempo, después de un rato de silencio jaune soltó un pesado suspiro y dio la cara a sara, de repente jaune abrazo muy fuerte a sara, la niebla de sombra se disolvió y sara estaba demasiado sorprendida, pronto sara sintió humedad en su hombro derecho y ella vio, el estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-jaune esta bien llorar, llorar no te hace débil, al contrario te hace fuerte, ya no está solo, me tiene a mi.-dijo sara con una suave mirada mientra abraza a jaune, jaune había escuchado y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas y llorar.

-(sollozos)...lo siento mucho...lo siento mucho.-dijo jaune mientra continuaba llorando, sara sólo sonrío mientra acariciaba la espalda de jaune.

-jaune yo siempre te perdonaré.-dijo sara abrazando fuertemente a jaune.

 **Fin de flash back**

Desde entonce jaune comenzó abrirse con los demás miembros para la sorpresa de todo, jaune comenzó actuar un poco tsundere y tiende a ser sobreprotector con sara, siempre amenazando a cualquiera que le coquete, como resultado jaune amaba mucho a sara aunque el no admite.

-Jaune.- jaune escucho la voz de sara y dio la vuelta para ver a sara en un hermoso vestido blanco y verde, jaune se sonrojo un poco.

-maestra, que hace aquí, no debería estar con el resto del gremio celebrado? .-dijo jaune dando a sara una mirada de poker.

-es que quería hacerte compañía, dime como me veo con ese nuevo vestido jaune~.-dijo sara con una mirada coqueta de broma.

-luce igual que tu vestido anterior.-respondió jaune con la misma mirada de poker haciendo que sara tiemble de rabia.

-idiota!.-grito sara saltando sobre jaune y poniendo sus fauces sobre la cabeza de jaune.

-ahhh no otra vez duele shiroinu!.-grito jaune cómicamente balanceando su cabeza tratando desesperadamante de quitar a su maestra de su cabeza.

Después de un rato.

Ahora vemos a jaune mirando las estrella con nostalgia con sara sentada en el pasto mirando las estrella.

-gracia por todo lo hiciste por mi maestra.-dijo jaune dando a sara una sonrisa de verdad.

-no hay de que jaune, solo lo hice lo que creía que era correcto.-dijo sara felizmente.

-ya veo, gracia de todos modo.-dijo jaune que comenzó a sentarse en el pasto cerca de sara, la peliplateada dio a rubio una mirada llena de malicia, agarro a jaune por los hombros y rápidamente le apoyo la cabeza de jaune en su piernas como si fuera almohada.

-...maestra? .-pregunto jaune con curiosidad sólo para que sara colocará un dedo en el labio de jaune sellandolo.

-shhh, jaune estuve practicando algo, quiere escuchar mi canción, lo dedique solamente para ti.-dijo sara, el rubio asintió la cabeza, quería escuchar la canción de su mejor amiga.

-bien...-dijo sara y comenzó a tomar un poco de aire para luego cantar.

 **In my eye and in my way**

 **In the sky so far away**

 **Are you hiding in the grey**

 **I am on my way to find you**

(Sara cantaba de una manera increíble, jaune se encontraba muy sorprendido de lo hermoso que cantaba su maestra, así que en silencio disfruto la canción. )

 **In the shadow where you lay**

 **In the darkness I'll be praying**

 **One by one in a lonely lullaby**

(Mientra sara cantaba su mano acariciaba la cabeza de jaune con ternura, las estrellas brillaba de muchos colores).

 **Dancing like a lonely feather**

 **In the windy weather**

 **Looking for a beacon and some clarity**

 **Long to fly again together**

 **And I wonder whether**

 **We will ever find our melody?**

(Jaune pronto comenzó recordar cómo conoció a sara, comenzando con el día en que entro al gremio, recordó como actuó frío con ella, otro recuerdo era sara tratando de ayudarlo pero solo para ser ignorada, el último recuerdo era un jaune llorando abrazando a sara mientra ella aceptaba el abrazo.)

 **Over mountain and below the stars**

 **Light my way so I know where you are**

 **And find me**

 **Anywhere and anytime I sing my song for you**

(Vemos a sara felizmente llevando a jaune que estaba aburrido a una cita, cenaron en un restaurante, ahora vemos a sara siendo rodeado de chicos coqueteandola sólo para que jaune envuelto en una niebla de sombra lo amenazara haciendo que los chicos huyeran con la cola entre las patas.)

 **My tomorrow, my today**

 **It is time for you to find your way**.

(Termina sara de cantar su canción , las estrellas brillaba fuertemente mientra caía las estrellas fugaces, sara vio a jaune que dormía tranquilamente por la canción con una sonrisa en su rostro, sara sonrió también y colocó su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo obteniendo el calor de jaune. )

 **Fin del sueño**

Cor había terminado de leer el libro y decidió despertar a su jefe ya que había llegado al estación Spears cross.

-despierta jaune llegamos.-dijo cor tratando de despertar a su jefe y amigo.

Jaune bostezo y comenzó a despertarse.

-llegamos? .-pregunto jaune poniendo su mano en su rostro.

-así, el resto ya esta levantándose, el resto nos espera jefe.-dijo cor levantándose de su asiento, jaune también hace lo mismo y pronto los dos abandona el vagón.

En la estación Spears cross , el grupo junto a nyanta estaba saliendo de la estación y emprende el viaje a eregon, el grupo esta preparado para una posible batalla para salvar el pueblo de un tirano.

Pronto se avecina una gran batalla en eregon.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

Nota del autor: bueno aquí termina el capitulo de hoy amigos, la canción de sara se llama lonely feathet , me gusto mucho esa canción, si quiere escucharla búscala en YouTube lonely feather asterick.

Gracia y nos vemos en la otra semana


	8. Anuncio importante

nota del autor: Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, como siempre es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla. Espero que la verdad pasemos un buen rato con la historia.

Como puede ver, ese es un anuncio para todos los que lee la historias

Bueno decidi que dentro de una semana comenzaré a ponerme serio para crear nuevos fic que pondré en la otra semana.

Se llama el caballero de lucifer, es un fic tipo yaoi y normal pero no tanto, se trata de un chico llamado Nero hellfire heredero de la familia hellfire y el nuevo lucifer.

La historia se trata de una mini pelea entre 4 maou servant, 4 sirvientes que sirve a sus respectivo maou, como lucifer, beelzebub, leviathan y asmodeus.

Todo para ganar el santo grial que le concede deseo a quien sea el último el pie.

Es un fic de rwby con elemento de fate entre otros.

El protagonista es jaune arc que tuvo la desgracia de ser el maou servant de lucifer, así que ambos tendrá que sobrevivir en una mini pelea, además de eso jaune tendrá que aguantar a su tsundere máster Nero.

La historia tendrá comedia tipo yaoi, aparte de acción .

Espero que ese fic en un futuro le guste a las mujeres, no soy de esa personas que le gusta el yaoi pero lo hago para atraer a buenos lectores.

La decisión depende de ustedes si esta de acuerdo en que yo haga el fic o no?

Bueno aquí termina y para el lune o martes estaré listo el capitulo de sombra je je je los siento je je je

\\("_")/

[ ]

/ \


	9. Chapter 7

**nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de sombra como siempre, es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla. Espero que la verdad pasemos un buen rato con la historia.

Bueno debo decir que es bastante cansador ser el único en escribir mis historia, enserio, a veces deseria poder clonarme para que escribiera en mi lugar y yo pueda descansar o ser vago ja ja, aveces sería fabuloso.

Bueno llegando al tema, en ese capítulo será largo y tendrá mucha acción por parte del grupo de jaune junto a nyanta, espero que le gusten el capitulo de hoy amigos.

Así que responderé los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

 **-Lara rem:** ja ja perdón por hacerte sentir triste Lara, no tenía idea de que ese capítulo te sacará las lágrimas, enserio ja ja ja supongo que soy bueno poniendo todos mis sentimientos en los capítulos.

 **-julio lucero:** bueno puedo decir que no soy tan bueno en hacer fic sobre lectura y reacciones ya que no soy tan bueno, y además sería estúpido para mi hacerlo porque si no pondría reacciones exagerada.

Bueno sin mas demora que comienza el capitulo 7.

 **Capítulo 7: llegando a eregon y el plan.**

avanzando a través de un espeso bosque, el grupo caminaba tranquilamente por el camino llena de nieve, el grupo tenía en mente el plan para salvar no sólo el aprendiz de nyanta, si no también salvar al pueblo de un tirano, cor y jaune siendo el cerebro en el grupo planeba en silencio muchas manera pero toda ella terminaría enfrentándose al líder.

Fenrir siendo un werewolf olió algo y hablo.

-chicos, captó 2 olores, vienen cerca.-hablo Fenrir, el grupo comenzó a prepararse por si había una pelea.

-se seguro son los bandidos, por lo general atacan a los viajeros en grupo, pero si son dos entonce de alguna manera cubrió sus olores, fenrir puede escuchar algo con tus oídos.-pregunto cor haciendo aparecer su latina kotetsu, fenrir movió sus orejas y captó unos sonido.

-si, su olores son 2 personas, pero escucho múltiples latidos alrededor, parece que quieren enboscarno.-hablo fenrir seriamente.

-como pensé, no pensé que pasaría tan prontos, que haremos jaune.-pregunto cor seriamente.

-nada, solo avanzaremos, se que esos idiotas no haría nada estúpido, debemos evitar pelea innecesarias para guardar energía, yo me encargaré de los bandidos.-dijo jaune fríamente poniéndose frente del grupo.

-entiendo jefe.-dijo cor haciendo desaparecer su espada.

-nyah, que aburrido, me hubiera gustado jugar con esos bandido con mis espadas, pero bueno la diversión será después.-dijo nyanta con una voz decepcionada.

-descuida nyanta, esos imbéciles no dudaría con nosotros, además siento lástima si ellos intenta poner en su camino.-dijo alegremente alastor, sabía que jaune odiaba las distracciones, aun que jaune a pesar de su actitud no le gusta pelear, el haría lo que sea para evitar conflicto.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta que repente el grupo era rodeado por bandido , el líder se presentó.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí, si son viajeros, debo decir que están lejos de casas amigo.-dijo el líder de los bandido con arrogancia acercándose al jaune.

-si, lejos de casa, supongo que ere el líder no es así.-dijo jaune con una mirada que carecía de emoción.

-así es, mi nombre ariano, supongo que se dirige a eregon no es así.-dijo el líder con sarcasmo sabiendo la respuesta.

-así es, me encantaría poder charlar contigo pero mis amigos y yo tenemos prisa, así que muévete.-hablo jaune con una pizca de frialdad y sarcasmo, pronto los bandidos se prepara para una pelea.

-si quiere ir a eregon tendrá que darme todos los que tiene de valor.-dijo el lider con una mirada de superioridad, pronto su ojos captaron el collar de plata que tenia en el cuello de jaune.

-hmm,pensándolo bien, ese collar deber tener un buen valor, que tal, si tu me das el collar y tal ves piense en dejar a tus amigos a seguir su camino.-dijo el lider agarrando el collar, un error que puede salir mal.

En ese momento una mano salió disparado agarrando la muñeca del líder con fuerza haciendo que el hombre gritara.

-ahh, mierda quien te creé...-trato de gritar el líder sólo para ser callado por la mirada asesina que tenia jaune, el rubio inconscientemente liberó un poderoso instinto asesino haciendo asustar a los bandidos.

Jaune hablo con íra contenida en su voz.

-Pedazo de mierda sin valor, te atreve a poner tu sucia mano de mi objeto más preciado, si valora tu insignificante vida , mejor abandona ese lugar, porque si no te mató a ti a tus grupo.-amenazó el rubio haciendo que el hombre se orinara en su pantalone, como resultado jaune soltó su mano y el líder junto a su grupo abandonaron rápidamente el lugar dejando al grupo que estaba sorprendido por la amenaza de su jefe y amigo, cor suspiro, sabía muy bien lo importante que era el collar que tenia jaune.

Cor sabía muy bien que ese collar era todo lo que tenia jaune para recordar a sara, cualquiera que intentara poner sus mano de ese collar terminaría perdiendo una extremidad, jaune puede ser tranquilo y serio, pero cuando se trata de su preciado collar su personalidad se volvería agresivo y violento.

Jaune suspiro y miró al grupo.

-bien el problema ya esta resuelto, vamos.-dijo jaune , el grupo asintió en silencio y camino.

-cielo amigo, que paso, me dio miedo verte así.-dijo fenrir con un sudor corriendo por su mejilla.

-si jefe, tan importante es su collar? .-pregunto alastor seriamente.

Jaune seriamente respondió

-si, es muy importante, pero prefiero no hablar de eso alastor.-hablo Jaune sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-bien jefe, cuanto falta para llegar a eregon cor? .-pregunto alastor, el castaño respondió.

-dentro de poco llegaremos, una vez que lleguemos, debemos encontrar un lugar donde hospedar, eregon es ahora un sitio peligroso para quedarse afuera.-dijo cor tranquilamente.

-ya veo.-entendió alastor.

-no hay problema, podemos usar mi casa que esta en eregon, ahí podremos usar como base temporal para planear una forma de vencer a demika nyah. -dijo nyanta con una sonrisa.

-gracia nyanta, bueno, nuestro siguiente paso es obtener información sobre demika y su grupo, luego encontraremos a los que está secuestrado las gente, lo liberamos, de esa forma no lo usarán de rehenes.-dijo cor , el grupo escucho atentamente el plan de cor.

-nyah el problema es donde está la base? .-pregunto nyanta, el grupo se mantenía callado.

Cor habló.

-en eregon hay una taberna, si tenemos suerte, encontraremos mucha información ahí.-dijo cor seriamente.

-buena idea cor.-dijo fenrir muy sonriente.

Siguiendo a su curso, el grupo finalmente había llegado a entrada al pueblo, cuando entraron, el lugar estaba en un estado lamentable, había bandidos y ladrones por doquier, había gentes deprimida y también vivienda en ruinas, todos el grupo se encontraba serio debido al estado lamentable del pueblo.

-así que ese es eregon, es muy horrible lo que paso.-murmuró fenrir mirando con lástima a las personas que pasaban por las calles, el pueblo apestaba a depresión y dolor.

-así no estaba eregon cuando solía vivir ahí, sin duda nunca lo perdonaré por lo que hicieron al pueblo.-hablo nyanta dejando a un lado su personalidad jovial y puso su máscara fría.

-por el momento no podemos hacer nada aun, planearemos una manera de salvar al pueblo, por el momento tenemos que evitar cualquier problema. .-dijo cor pero en sus ojos estaba enojado.

Pronto se escucharon un grito y el grupo vieron lo que paso, era un señor caído siendo rodeados por un grupos de aventureros.

-ja ja ja eso es lo que te gana por intentar resistirte.-dijo el aventurero golpeado al pobre hombre que tenia el pelo castaño.

-urhg, infelices, devuélveme a mi hija.-se quejo de dolor el hombre, el aventurero iba a lanzar un puñetazo.

-cállate idiota.-exclamó el aventurero lanzando el puñetazo pero su puño es agarrado por alguien.

-pero que demoni...-el aventurero no pudo terminar de gritar ya que recibió un tremendo puñetazo que con mucha fuerza lo mando a estrellar de espalda contra una pared de concreto quedando inconsciente.

El grupo se encontraba sorprendido por eso y puso su mirada en el chico que salvó al hombre, era jaune y al parecer no estaba feliz.

-quien demonios ere maldito!.-exclamó el aventurero sacando una daga, el resto siguió el ejemplo sacando sus armas.

-ustedes cobardes atacan aún hombre indefenso, no son más que escoria.-dijo jaune fríamente, el grupo sintiendo insultado se lanzaron hacia jaune para vengarse de su camarada caído.

Pero desgraciadamente fueron derribado por un enorme sujeto con una hacha masivo. La fuerza detrás de ese golpe fue lo suficiente para noquearlo a todos.

-tch, debiluchos, y se hacen llamarse aventureros.-se quejo alastor descansando su hacha de guerra en su hombro.

Jaune fue a levantar al hombre y puso su brazo sobre su hombro.

-esta bien señor, te llevaremos a tu hogar.-hablo jaune ayudando al hombre herido a caminar.

-gracia joven urgh.-agradeció el hombre ante de caer inconsciente.

-se desmayo que hacemos.-dijo jaune, cor ayudó a jaune a levantar al hombre herido, nyanta miro al hombre y sus ojos se agradaron, sabía quién era ese hombre.

-se quien es ese hombre, es el padre de sistine, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo para salvarlo, vamos jaune conozco el lugar donde vive ese hombre.-dijo nyanta, el grupo siguió a su amigo al lugar donde vivía ese hombre.

así el grupo tomaron al hombre inconsciente y lo llevaron a un lugar alejado del distrito hasta llegar a lo que parece una vivienda, en ese momento aparece una mujer que gritaba desesperadamente al ver a su marido herido.

-Dean!, dios están bien? .-pregunto la mujer asustada, nyanta se acercó a la mujer y le dijo .

-descuida olga, logramos salvarlo nyah. -hablo nyanta logrando calmar a la mujer.

-oh gracia a dios nyanta gracia por salvarlo.-agradece la mujer llorando de alivio.

-nyah, en realidad fue jaune que lo salvo, si no fuera por el, no sabría que pasaría si eso pasará.-explicó nyanta a olga.

-gracia por salvar a mi marido, estamos agradecido profundamente.-dijo la mujer abrazando a jaune, ella tenía el pelo corto plateado y ojos amarillo, ella usa un vestido hogareños.

-no hay de que, solo hago lo que creo que es correcto.-dijo jaune con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien olga, el es jaune, líder del gremio Blacksword, y también sus amigos.-dijo nyanta presentado a los demás.

-Hola me llamo cor leonis, un placer conocerlo.-saludo de forma educado cor, el resto siguió su ejemplo.

-me llamo fenrir, y gracia por permitir entrar hacia frío afuera.-dijo fenrir alegremente.

-alastor Blake, un placer señora. -dijo alastor dando sonrisa.

-gracia por ayudar a mi marido, siéntese como en casa.-dijo la mujer, pronto ella se fue a la cocina, mientra que nyanta llevo al hombre a su habitación.

-nyah, bien iré a ver si puedo sanar sus heridas, volveré en un rato chicos.-dijo nyanta llevándose al hombre inconsciente.

-esta bien.-dijo jaune poniendo su mirada sería. Nyanta asintió su cabeza y llevo al herido a su cuarto, pronto jaune y compañía esperaron 5 minutos y aparece nyanta.

-bien nyanta.-pregunto cor curioso.

-sufrió heridas de golpes, nada grave, estará como nuevo en unas horas.-dijo nyanta sentándose en el sillón.

-bueno, ahora que haremos, no podemos abandonar el lugar, esos aventureros esta afiliado al clan de demika, si dejamos el lugar, tanto la señora como su esposo sufrirá represalia.-dijo cor, el grupo se encontraba en silencio por lo que dijo cor.

\- simple podemos protegerlos, si esos imbéciles quieren pelear, nosotros las daremos.-dijo fenrir golpeado su puño con su palma mostrando una sonrisa lobuna.

\- concuerdo contigo mocoso, odió la táctica sucia.-exclamó alastor crujiendo sus nudillos.

-muy bien jaune y fenrir se quedará en la casa para vigilar cualquier amenazas, alastor y yo iremos a una taberna, trataremos de obtener información.-hablo cor, tanto jaune como fenrir asintió su cabeza siguiendo la órdenes de su segundo al mando.

-bien, no tardaremos.- dijo cor retirándose de la casa con alastor.

El lugar se encontraba en silencio hasta que nyanta dijo .

-bueno supongo que iré a preparar la comida, quien me ayuda.-dijo sonriente el aventurero gatuno.

-yo te ayudare nyanta, aunque no lo crea soy bueno cocinando.-dijo jaune recordando una fragmento de su pasado.

El rubio solía cocinar para el clan tea party, tanto que nyanta lo apodó el caballero culinario, ese apodo sonaba ridículo pero no se quejaba, a igual que cor, cocinar era el placer de jaune de preparar bueno platos, tanto que sara siempre le exige que le cocine todo lo que ella pueda comer.

-bien jaune te encargó de la pasta.-dijo nyanta, pronto el rubio y el peliplateado se dirigieron a la cocina.

 **Mientra tanto con cor y alastor.**

El dúos caminaba por la calles del distrito comercial, tanto alastor como cor fruncia el ceño al ver como estaba el pueblo, sin duda vivían peor, esas personas era oprimida y tenían que pagar para la llamada protección, algo que enojo mucho a los dos, esas personas aprovechaban estafando a la gentes pobres.

-esos cabrones, me cabrean demasiado, como me da gana de golpearlo con mis puños.-se quejo alastor muy enojado de no poder hacer nada.

-tu cree eso, yo también quiero usar mi espada con ellos, desgraciadamente sólo traeremos atención innecesarias.-dijo cor con una mirada cansada, odiaba sentirse inútil.

Pronto los 2 entraron a una taberna llenos de aventureros, ladrones, su presencia atrajo miradas de todos lo que estaba en el bar, los dos ignorando la miradas, caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa, el cantinero al ver a esos dos lo atendió.

-puedo tomar su pedido.-pregunto el cantinero para servirá sus clientes.

-venimos por información, que sabe de demika y su grupo.-dijo cor haciendo que todos en el bar se quedarán en silencio, había escuchado bien lo que dijo el hombre.

-ustedes no lo eh visto por ahí, son nuevos? .-pregunto el cantinero ocultando su sorpresa.

-si, somos de Orario, ahora responde nuestra pregunta.-dijo cor seriamente.

Pronto los 3 cliente que había escuchado lo suficiente se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba el dúos.

-cielo, deben tener mucho huevo para querer saber de nuestro jefe eh? .-dijo el aventurero arrogante, solo para ser ignorado por cor que seguía hablando con el cantinero.

-tch maldito, deja de ignorarme.-exclamó enojado el sujeto y trato de golpearlo, solo para que alastor lo agarrara por el brazo.

-tch, no es mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando está hablando.-dijo alastor poniendo presión al brazo haciendo el que aventuro cayera de rodilla y gritara de dolor.

Los 2 aventureros iban a luchar sólo para que alastor lo paralizará con su mirada intimidante haciendo detener a los dos por completo.

-bien eso hace las cosas más fáciles para nosotros.-dijo cor acercando al aventurero arrodillado.

-vas a decirnos todos lo que queremos saber, si coopera bien tal vez no te haremos mucho daño, así que escupe ahora.-dijo cor seriamente haciendo aparecer su fiel katana en un destello de magia.

El aventuro arrodillado no tuvo más opción que aceptar las demandas de su enemigo y dijo todo lo que sabía.

 **Mientra con jaune.**

Jaune junto a nyanta había terminado de hacer cena con la ayuda de la señora olga, después de preparar la mesa y poner los platos y los tenedores, tanto fenrir, olga y Dean estaba en la mesa, jaune y nyanta estaba trayendo los platos con comidas.

En ese momento aparece cor y alastor.

-Cory y vieja regresaron.-exclamó fenrir alegremente por que sus 2 amigos había venido.

-si fenrir, regresemos, finalmente pudimos encontrar mucha información, no hubo problemas durante nuestra ausencia.-pregunto cor sacando su chaqueta.

-no, para nada, jaune y nyanta terminaron de cocinar y estamos a punto de almorzar.-dijo fenrir consiguiendo alegrar a alastor.

-con que el pequeño jefe esta cocinando, hmm quiero probar que tal cocina.-dijo alastor acariciando su estómago.

-de seguro nyanta y jaune lo hicieron bien.-dijo cor sentándose en la mesa con alastor haciendo lo mismo.

-Bien el almuerzo de hoy es espagueti con albóndigas.-dijo nyanta revelando todo el espagueti con bolas de carnes con salsa.

Pronto todos disfrutaron en paz el almuerzo, después de un tiempo, el grupo estaba lleno, tanto olga como Dean fueron a descansar dejando al grupo en el comedor debatiendo su plan de acción.

-bien cor, alastor , que descubrieron hasta ahora.-habló jaune cruzándose de brazo esperando la respuesta de su segundo al mando.

-alastor y yo logramos interrogar a un miembro de grupo de demika, y según sus palabras, en las afueras del pueblo hay una pequeña fortaleza donde puede estar el líder y también están la gentes que son forzado a hacer trabajo forzados.-dijo cor, el grupo frunció el ceño por lo que escucho.

-también hubo una chica con el nombre de sistine que también está en los calabozo con los demás.-dijo cor, haciendo que nyanta escuchara atentamente.

-muy, ya tenemos la información necesaria, que hacemos.-dijo alastor cruzando de brazo.

-con la información que lograron cor y usted hasta ahora es planear una estrategia, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es rescatar a la gentes que lo tienen como esclavos, de esa formas no tendremos que preocuparnos de los rehenes.-dijo jaune creando un plan.

-y que hay de los aventureros y bandidos nyah.-pregunto nyanta

-ja esos imbéciles no podrán conmigo, deja que fenrir y yo nos hagamos cargo de ellos.-dijo alegremente alastor crujiendo los dedos.

-bien, a partir de ahora, infiltraremos a la fortaleza y salvaremos a esas gentes.-dijo jaune con una mirada sería, el grupo asentía dispuesto a seguir a su líder y amigo a la misión.

 **Ahora jaune y compañía están dispuesto a salvar el pueblo de un tirano, podrá jaune salvar al pueblo eregon, no te pierda del próximo capítulo de sombra.**

 **Fin del capitulo 7**


	10. Chapter 8

**Nota del autor** :holas chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de sombra el caballero roto, como siempre es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla y espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato aquí conmigo.

Bien comenzaré con responder los comentarios del capitulo anterior.

 **-Sumoner dante:** gracia viejo , debo decir que habrá más acción en ese capítulo hoy amigo y mostrará los detalles de los nuevos enemigos en esa saga.

 **-julio lucero:** así es bro, hoy habrá mucha acción en ese capítulo, espero que le guste.

Bien ahora comienza el segundo capítulo de sombra

 **Cap 8 los enemigos, aliados? Y Project: revive life.**

En la cocina se encontraba los 5 reunido en una mesa, solo 3 estaba sentado mientra que 2 estaba parado, esos 3 era: alastor, fenrir y nyanta, mientra que los 2 era jaune y cor.

El grupo de 5 estaban planeando un plan para sacar a la gentes que lo tiene encerrado, después que cor haya dicho todos los que alastor y el haya reunido mucha información, gracia a un cierto aventurero, el grupo estaba enojado por lo que escucho, jaune siendo el líder y el estrategema del grupo comenzaron a idear varios planes por si fallaban las otras.

Después de 1 horas lograron idear el plan perfecto.

-Muy bien, según lo que cor dijo la fortaleza esta afuera del pueblo, y con la información que lograron obtener, la fortaleza esta fuertemente vigilada, tanto dentro y por fuera.-dijo jaune con una mirada sin expresión, el grupo asiente entendiendo lo que dijo su líder.

-para entrar debemos acabar con los guardia muy discretamente, de esa forma podemos entrar sin pasar desapercibido, el problema es los demás aventureros que siguen a demika estarán de seguro adentro de la fortaleza.-hablo cor seriamente.

-jeje dejamelo a mi, yo me haré cargo de ellos.-hablo alastor crujiendo el nudillo.

-hey viejo no te quedará con toda la diversión no?, en ese caso yo también peleare.-hablo emocionado fenrir, excitado con gana de luchar.

-vaya mocoso, si esta seguro de si mismo, que tal una competencia, el que vence a más enemigos pagará la cuenta de los restaurante por una semana trato.-hablo alastor poniendo su cara de arrogante, fenrir sólo burló y dijo.

-una semana ja ja que sea 2 semanas y trato hecho.-dijo fenrir con una mirada avariciosa.

-je je lobo avaro, bien 2 semanas y trato hecho.-dijo alastor y ambos chocaron sus puño.

Ese momento de amistad y rivalidad es interrumpida por cor que tenia su puño en labio como señal de toser.

-no quiero interrumpir su pequeña rivalidad, pero debemos seguir con el plan, así que escuchen.-dijo cor un poco enojado.

Ambos se sintieron avergonzados y se disculparon.

-lo siento cory/ perdón amigo.-se disculparon al mismo tiempo mientra que cor sólo suspiraba.

-a veces son como niños. -pensó cor mirando a los dos reírse.

jaune sólo tuvo que reírse un poco por las payasada de los 2 mientra ponía una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Mientra tanto en un lugar desconocido**

En un cuarto oscuro iluminado con velas, se veía en un trono una figura imponente en la sombra con brillante ojos amarillo, el cuarto estaba repleto de figuras armados y en la sombra aparece un figura encapuchado que caminaba hasta llegar al trono y de repente se arrodilla.

-señor demika, tengo noticia de mis espías en eregon.-dijo el encapuchado.

-hmm, que noticia tiene serpent?.-dijo demika con una voz profunda y áspero digno de autoridad.

\- al parecer un grupo de 5 hombres entraron a eregon, y al parecer hubo una pelea en la entrada, hay 3 de ellos que sabemos, el rubio jaune darkness el caballero negro, nyanta el gato loco y cor leonis el león salvaje.-dijo el encapuchado causando que el cuarto este en completo silencio, demika se había quedado en silencio hasta que lanzó una carcajada.

-ja ja ja ja, quien hubiera imaginado que los 3 ex miembros del legendario tea party este en eregon, ja ja ja será divertido luchar con ellos aquí ja ja ja.-dijo demika entre diente.

-hasta ahora no sabemos cual es su plan, pero debemos estar preparado por si hay un ataque sorpresa, cual son sus ordenes señor.-dijo el encapuchado de rodilla esperando recibir órdenes.

-por el momento nada, reúnan a todos los demás en la fortaleza, no se quien son esos 2 que los acompaña, pero los 3 están a otro nivel, su fuerza no será suficiente pero el números puede abrumarlo.-dijo demika al final, y el resto de los demás salieron del cuarto dejando sólo a demika y al encapuchado.

-como ordene señor demika, con su permiso.-dijo el encapuchado retirándose del lugar dejando al líder sólo en el oscuro cuarto.

Cuando el encapuchado sale de la habitación, se encuentra con una figura mucho más grande y blindado, tenia puesto una armadura roja con detalles dorado y una enorme espada atado en una correa en su espalda. Su cabeza tenía puesto un yelmo rojo con cuerno de oros.

-veo que llegaste Jäger, pensé que llegaría tarde como siempre lo hace, supongo que ya sabe lo que está pasando.-dijo el encapuchado caminado tranquilamente con el gigante blindado siguiéndole a su espalda.

-estoy al tanto de lo que vas a decirme serpent, nuestro enemigos son 3 ex miembros del legendario gremio no es así? .-dijo el caballero blindado con una voz profunda.

-así es, según mis informante, era 5 personas que entraron, conozco los 3 debido a sus descripción, pero los 2 no lo conozco, por el momento señor demika nos ordenó que reunamos a todos los que podamos dentro de la fortaleza en cuanto ante Jäger.-habló el encapuchado revelando sus ojos verdes oscuro que lo miraba de reojo a la figura blindada.

-bien, mientra que el hechicero Avicebron se hace cargo de dirigir a esos novatos, yo esperare para luchar contra el caballero negro.-dijo Jäger con un toque de emoción en su voz, serpent sólo frunció el ceño y dijo.

-tanto desea luchar con el caballero negro, Jäger? .-pregunto serpent.

-si, además de ser uno de los ex miembro del legendario gremio, es el líder de Blacksword y su fuerza es digno de ser reconocido por todos Orario, eh querido probar mi poder contra jaune darkness desde hace mucho.-dijo Jäger haciendo que serpent suspiraba en silencio.

-bien,por si acaso yo tendré que luchar contra cor leonis, el es una amenaza dentro de la fortaleza, el hechicero creará los golems artificiales para dividir el grupos, Avicebron y sus golems se encargará de los 2 que los acompaña, yo me encargaré personalmente del león salvaje.-dijo serpent seriamente.

-entendido, y que pasara con el gato loco, es el muy fuerte al nivel de cor leonis.-dijo el caballero rojo con curiosidad.

-el señor demika se hará cargo del él, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.-dijo serpent con seguridad confiando la fuerza de su señor.

-bien vamos a reunirnos con Avicebron.-dijo Jäger caminando junto a serpent a un lugar fuera de los pasillo oscuro iluminado con velas encendidas por el camino.

 **Mientra tanto con jaune y compañía.**

Vemos al grupo prepararse para la misión de rescate, todo estaba demasiado serio debido a la dificultad de la misión, nyanta revisaba sus rapier con cuidado, los mismo con el resto del grupo revisando sus armas preparado.

-bien, están todo preparado, vamos a comenzar, hay 3 cabalozo en diferente lugares de la fortaleza, tu alastor irá con fenrir al calabozo del oeste, jaune al sur , nyanta y yo iremos este, una vez que saquemos a todas las gentes, comenzaremos con el asalto, fui claro.-dijo cor preparando su katana kotetsu.

-entendido cory.-dijo fenrir poniéndose sus graba blanca con runas roja y verde en la altura de ka rodilla, sköll y haiti un par de grebas blanco de acero con runas de elemento de fuego y hielo su mejor arma.

-ja ja puedo decir que será divertido patear a unos cuantos cabrones, cuenta conmigo.-dijo alastor cargando su masiva hacha de guerra sobre su hombro.

-nyah, ese gatito esta preparandos sus garras para la acción je je.-sonrió nyanta con una mirada tranquilo y elegante.

-entendido cor, todos ustedes regresen con vidas, no me perdonaría a mi mismo si algo les pasará a ustedes.-dijo el rubio con una mirada sería. El resto no pudo evitar reírse.

-que alegría, nuestro pequeño jefe esta muy preocupado por nosotros, debería dejar ese momento cursi, ellos vas a necesitar más que un puñado de imbéciles para derrotarnos.-dijo alastor con una sonrisa alegre mientra acaricia la cabeza de su líder como un padre haría con su hijo.

-no te preocupe jaune saldremos vivo, será pan comido.-dijo fenrir mostrado sus canino sonriente.

-no te preocupe jefe, se defenderme sólo, me siento feliz que comienza a preocuparnos, yo debería decir los mismo contigo.-dijo cor con una mirada popa.

-nyah ja ja, bien si salimos de esa, esa noche prepararé para celebrar, cocinares unas deliciosas brochetas de carnes asada.-dijo nyanta haciendo que alastor y fenrir se sonriera de emoción.

-Sí carnes!.-gritaron como locos emocionado alastor y fenrir haciendo que cor suspiraba, jaune se riera un poco.

 **En un lugar fuera del bosque muy lejanos**.

Se ve una figura saltandos entre las copas de los árboles con otra figura siguiéndole a su espalda.

Esa figura tenía orejas y cola de gato y el otro parecía llevar una lanza en su mano.

-cuanto falta para llegar a la fortaleza hermanita.-dijo la figura que tenía la lanza en su mano.

-llegaremos dentro de poco Achilles, y no soy tu hermana, soy atalanta, vuelve a decir de nuevo te meteré una flecha donde más te duela.-dijo la figura de orejas de gato con una voz fría y llena de autoridad sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-(suspiró)..cielo hermanita que carácter -dijo Achilles avanzando por el caminos saltándose entre los árboles.

La chica se mantenía en silencio mientra seguía saltándose entre los árboles para llegar hasta la fortaleza.

 **En un lugar oscuro dentro de la fortaleza.**

Dentro de una gran habitación estaba repleto de hombres con batas blanca trabajando en construir algunos golems de rocas, algunos tenían piezas de armadura y armas equipada en ella.

el cuarto estaba repletos de golems inactivos, subiendo por las escalera hay un cuarto oscuro iluminado con velas y candelabros, había una figura que estaba leyendos algunos libros que flotaba en el aire.

Su apareciencia lleva una máscara de oro sin rasgos sin aberturas para los ojos o una boca, detrás tenía el pelo lacio rubio oscuro, un traje de cuerpo completo, y un manto azul su edad parecía llegar a los 35 años, Su nombre Avicebron el mago que creó juntos a sus súbditos los golems de batalla.

De repente la puerta se habré revelando a Serpent y Jäger, que entraba sin un cuidado en el mundo

Avicebron lo miro de reojo y dijo.

-veo que llegaron, bienvenido a mi humilde cuarto, perdón si esta todo desordenado, es que no esperaba tener visita.-dijo el mago todavía leyendo el libro a su espalda.

-descuida, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.-dijo Serpent tranquilamente mientra Jäger miraba el cuarto a través su yelmo.

-al menos debería abrir las ventanas para que entre aire, ese cuarto huele tierra húmeda y chamuscado.-dijo Jäger quitando el casco revelando un joven de 26 con el pelo negro con puntas de oros y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-si lo hiciera el viento soplarias las hojas que contiene todas mis investigaciónes que eh reunido hace mucho Jäger, y por cierto a que a venidos.-dijo Avicebron guardando su libro en el estante y se sentó en la mesa.

-venimos por que necesitamos tus golems, Avicebron, al parecer el señor demika ordenos que reunamos a todo lo que podamos dentro de la fortaleza.-dijo Serpent mirando a través de la ventanas observando a los científicos poner partes de armadura a los golems inactivos.

-ya veo, escuché de mi asistente sobre los intrusos en el pueblo, bueno sería una buena oportunidad de probar el alcance de mis mas grandes obras, pero tendrás que esperar, aun no esta de todo completos Serpent.-dijo Avicebron haciendo que Serpent se alejara de la ventana para estar enfrente del mago.

-ya veo, cuanto falta para que este listo los golems, Avicebron?.-dijo Serpent seriamente, mientra Jäger miraba un papel cerca de la mesa, el papel estaba escritos y tenia bocetos de cuerpos en una vaina, teniendo curiosidad levanta la hoja y comienza a leer.

-no faltaría mucho, como una 1 horas estará completos los 10 golems artificiales, descuida enviare también los golems de huesos para aumentar el números.-dijo Avicebron muy perezoso casi lanzando un bostezo.

-bien, mientra que los golems este listo no hay problema, bien Jäger terminamos lo que veníamos hacer.-dijo Serpent sólo para mirar al caballero rojo leer el papel con atención.

-Jäger, terminamos nos vamos.-dijo Serpent haciendo que Jäger perdiera la concentración.

-lo siento, es que estaba leyendo ese papel, tiene algo interesante escrito en ese papel.-dijo Jäger pasando el papel a Serpent que lo tomo y comenzó a leer, pronto el se sorprende.

-no puede ser!,como es que tiene eso en tu poder Avicebron.-exclamó sorprendido Serpent.

-veo que lo encontraste no?.-dijo Avicebron ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Serpent.

-...proyect: revive life..., no pensé que encontraría esos papeles de la investigación .-dijo Serpent todavía leyendo los papeles.

\- project: revive life?, de que se trata Serpent, es importante.-pregunto curioso Jäger.

-así es Jäger, project: revive life, es conocido por ser unos de los peores tabú que hay en el mundo, es muy prohibida y cualquiera que la realicen termina con una pena de muerte, porque el project se trata de crear un humano artificial por medio de la magia y alquimia.-dijo Serpent haciendo sorprender mucho a Jäger.

-crear humanos a través de la magia, no creen que eso es jugar a ser dios.-dijo Jäger sorprendido.

Pronto Avicebron tomó la palabras.

-No mí querido amigo, el Project fue creado con el propósito de crear una vida para renacer, cuando se crea, el clon tendrá los recuerdos de su creador o de un cuerpo muerto, hace muchos años el hombre que invento la creación de un cuerpo para ser inmortal, pero que término como un fracaso, nosotros los magos tenemos ese deseo de vivir para siempre para investigar todos los conocimientos del mundo, tanto que haría lo que sea, incluso la inmortalidad.-dijo Avicebron como sí fuera actuando una obra de teatro.

-una locura.-dijo en shock Jäger

-la razón por que es mas prohibido el revive life es que tiene que sacrificar una docena de personas para llevar a cabo el proyecto.-dijo Serpent haciendo que Jäger se volviera a sorprender.

-una docena de personas vivas sólo para crear un humanos, cielo amigo eso es enfermos en mucho niveles.-se sentía enfermo Jäger al escuchar lo que dijo el encapuchado.

-que esperaba, por eso es el máximo tabú del mundo.-dijo Serpent con irritación.

-bien nos vamos tenemos que prepararnos.-dijo el encapuchado mientra Jäger se pone su yelmo y abandonado el lugar.

 **Mientra tanto con jaune.**

El grupo de jaune sale de la casa dejando al rubio a preparar sus equipo, justo cuando iba a salir se encuentra con olga .

-así que se irán.-pregunto la mujer

-si, salvaremos a su gentes de esos personas.-dijo jaune con una mirada sería, la mujer no pudo evitar llorar de alegría y esperanza y se arrodilló enfrente de un sorprendido jaune.

-por favor, se los imploros, salven a mi hija por favor.-rogó la mujer arrodillada, solo para sentir una par de manos en su hombro, la mujer abrió los ojos sólo para ver a jaune sonreír suavemente.

-no te preocupe, traeremos a su hija sana y salva señora, salvaremos el pueblo, es una promesa que no pienso romper. -dijo jaune y pronto la mujer se rompió a llorar al saber que iban a salvar a su hija.

Después de un rato jaune sale de la casa y se encuentra con su grupo junto a nyanta.

-bien jefe.-pregunto cor.

-nos vamos, hice una promesa de salvar su hija y al pueblo y no pienso romper ninguna de las 2.-dijo el rubio muy serio, el grupo sólo sonrió estando de acuerdo lo que dijo su líder.

Pronto se acerca la mega acción , podrá jaune salvar el pueblo, quédense para leer el siguiente capítulo de sombra.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **Bueno espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy, en la próxima semana publicaré el siguiente capítulo de sombra pero será más largo por que tendrá más batallas.**

 **Así que bye bye**.


	11. Chapter 9

**nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de sombra, como siempre es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Bien responderé a los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior

 **-julio lucero:** gracia por el review y déjame decirte algo, falta pocos capítulos para que se muestre un poco del mundo de remamente y créame ozpin encontrará la manera de traer a jaune al mundo.

Hoy debo decir que gracia, en serio cada capítulos recibí buenos comentarios acerca de los capítulos, así que en ese capítulo tendrá 2 partes espero que le gusten.

 **Capítulo 9 el final de Eregon parte 1**

-Muy bien, todos saben que hacer no? .-pregunto cor al resto del grupo, se encontraba afuera de la fortaleza y tal como dijo el aventurero enemigo, había 3 guardias vigilando el lugar.

-si Cory, yo iré con el viejo, tenemos una apuesta que terminar.-dijo emocionado fenrir junto a alastor que también sonría.

-después no lloré cuando te gane.-dijo alastor manifestando una masiva hacha de guerra y apoya sobre su hombro.

-nyah como los viejos tiempo.-dijo nyanta con una sonrisa jovial.

-hmph...-el rubio se mantenía en silencio mirando a los guardia seriamente.

-muy bien, recuerden, tratan de eliminar muy discretamente a todos los guardias y luego saquen a toda esas gentes de ahí, cuando se vayan todos,nos reuniremos en el centro, esta claro.-hablo cor con calma y paciencia.

-si/como el cristal/si amigo/hmph.-dijo todo al unísono.

-muy bien vamos.-dijo cor y comenzó a caminar hacia los guardia con mucha calma.

Prontos los 3 guardia vieron caminar un hombre que tenia un arma en su mano,al ver eso se prepararon por si el desconocido atacaba.

-alto, quien ere.-exigió el guardia preparando su lanza, cor no se inmutaba por eso y camino.

-mi nombre no es de importancia, estoy buscando a su líder.-dijo cor acercándose a un mas a los 3 que estaba tenso.

-no lo volveré a repetir, quien er...-el pobre guardia no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cor le pegó un puñetazo rápido en la manzana de Adam haciendo que el guardia se cae de rodilla toseando, los 2 al ver eso se precipitaron.

-será infeliz.-grito el guardia lanzando una estoscada con su lanza, cor esquivo con facilidad esa lanza y lo agarro a tiempo de esa forma golpeó al hombre con el otro extremo de la lanza en el vientre haciendo que el hombre se desmaye por la fuerza detrás de ese golpe.

-infeliz. -grito el hombre lanzándose hacia cor con la intención de cortarlo, cor esquivo con gracia y de un movimiento rápido golpeó en la boca del estomago con la extremo de la empuñadura de su katana, como resultado el hombre término inconsciente en el suelo.

Cor camino hacia el hombre arrodillado que tenia agarrado la garganta, de un movimiento de karate chop en la nuca lo noqueó muy fuerte.

-listo, no fue difícil.-pensó cor al ver al trío inconsciente, pronto aparece jaune, fenrir , alastor y nyanta.

-ja cory fue rápido esos movimiento.-exclamó sorprendido fenrir.

-así es, ni siquiera ellos reaccionaron a tiempo, sin duda eres mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que con su katana.-dijo alastor.

-no fue nada chicos, solo debemos atarlos y amodarzarlo para que no se despierte y alerte a los demás.-dijo cor , pronto fenrir y alastor sacaron unas cuerdas.

Después de un rato tanto fenrir y alastor habían atado y amordazó a los 3 que se encontraba inconsciente, después de ponerlo a los 3 en lo más profundo del bosque, los 5 se encontraba listo para la misión.

-muy bien hasta aquí nos separaremos, todos regresen con cuidado.-dijo jaune, el resto asintió y pronto jaune corrió rápido por esa puerta, cor y nyanta caminaron hacia este, alastor y fenrir también se fue al oeste.

El grupo se separaron por diferentes camino.

 **Con Alastor y fenrir**

Vemos a un grupo de 6 guardias cuidando las rejas, había personas adentros, todos lucían maltratodos y sucios, había niños y hombres y mujeres, los guardias se encontraba jugando a las cartas ignorando a esas pobres gentes que moría de hambres.

-je je te gane ja ja dame el dinero.-dijo con arrogancia el guardia que tenia las cartas.

-maldición, es la tercera vez que me gana, tch toma.-se queja el guardia dando una bolsas llenas de monedas de oros.

-de seguro esta haciendo trampa infeliz.-se quejo el otro guardia que estaba bebiendo unas cerveza.

Pronto se escucha el golpeteo de una puerta y el hombre que bebía la cerveza se levanta de la mesa y se acerca para mirar a través de la mirilla.

-si, quien es?.-pregunto el guardia, solo para que la puerta fuera violentamente abierta a patada derribando al pobre y borracho guardia, los demás se encontraba sorprendido.

-jajaja preparanse a morder el polvo.-dijo una figura musculoso que tenia cargando una masiva hacha de guerra, solo ese aspecto lo hizo más intimidante.

-aquí estoy imbéciles, quien quiere ser el primero es ser pateado.-dijo Alastor con una mirada feroz.

Todos los guardia se levantaron y se lanzaron hacia Alastor con la intención de matarlo.

Alastor hizo desaparecer su hacha de guerra y se crujió los nudillos, el primero intento apuñalarlo sólo para que el gigante de un hombre lo atrapará por la muñeca y le metiera un fuerte puñetazo en la siens que lo noqueó muy rápido haciendo que caiga de espalda, el otro intento hacer los mismo, pero Alastor lo sorprendió con una patada al estilo espartano que lo mando a chocar contra la mesa haciendo caer las cartas y cervezas.

Pronto arriba de Alastor aparece fenrir que salto sobre el y aplicó una patada voladora al otro guardia que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y termino siendo enviando a chocar contra la pared. Los 2 guardias que cuidaba las rejas se lanzaba hacia fenrir, fenrir vio eso , sonrió y se lanzó hacia los 2, los 2 guardias tenía en sus manos espadas y intentaron atacar, pero fenrir esquivaba muy fácilmente, fenrir lanza una patada en la zona del pecho y luego termina con una patada alta sobre su cabeza noqueando al cuarto guardia, el quinto guardia quería vengar de su compañero caído lanzandos unas series de huelgas, pero fenrir lo detienes con unas series de patadas, pronto fenrir salta y aplica una doble patadas al estilo canguro que lo mando a chocar contras las rejas destruyendola.

La gentes atrapadas se sintieron esperanzado y empezaron a salir de la rejas destruidas.

-todos, sal de ahí y vayan al pueblo, sus familias lo espera.-grito fenrir y todos salieron corriendo por la puerta destruidas.

-bien ya sacamos a esas basuras y logramos sacar a todos.-murmuró alastor sacando de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

-ja ja ja espero que no te olvide nuestra apuesta.-pregunto fenrir.

-je je, como si lo fuera a olvidar mocoso.-dijo alastor fumando su cigarrillo.

 **Con cor y nyanta**

En el calabozo del este, estaba en ruinas había cuerpos inconsciente por todos lados y había gentes que eran esclavos que salía de múltiples calabozo, en medio de todo eso estaba Cor guardando su espada en su vaina, con nyanta guardando sus rapiers.

-nyah, fue divertido cor, tal como en lo viejo tiempo.-dijo nyanta limpiando un mote de polvo en su hombro.

-si, lamentablemente, ellos eran tan débiles, al menos no tuve que usar todo mis estilos de desenvainar la espada.-dijo cor mirando su katana tranquilamente.

-tu siempre te gustaba perfeccionar su estilo para luchar contra espadachines muy fuerte.-dijo nyanta .

-quiero romper mi límite para poder llegar a un nivel más fuerte, quiero ser capaz de vencer a la mujer mas fuerte del mundo la doncella de guerra miya asama.-dijo Cor recordando a una mujer hermosa de pelo púrpura oscuro y ojos rojos.

-[suspiro]..no quiero romper tu esperanza, pero esa mujer está a otro mundo, ella con solo una onda de choque de su espada puede cortar limpiamente una montaña.-dijo nyanta recordando esa gran hazaña cuando ella solía estar en el gremio tea party.

-tiene razon creo que no puedo ganarle a ella, pero lo intentaré, y bueno vamos al centro de la forta...-no podía terminar de hablar ya que cor bloqueo un cuchillo con su espada, pronto cor miro el causante, era una persona envuelta con una tela y una capucha, en sus manos era dos dagas con filo dentado.

-tan rápido, ni siquiera pude sentir su presencia.-murmuró cor mirando a su nuevo enemigo.

-lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que avance, ustedes cometieron el error de pisar el suelo de la fortaleza.-dijo el encapuchado con una mirada fría.

-hmm..se nota que ese joven es muy diferente a los que nos enfrentamos.-dijo nyanta mirando a su enemigo con una mirada divertida.

-tiene razón gato loco, soy serpent soy la mano derecha de demika y estoy aquí para acabar contigo Cor leonis.-dijo encapuchado mostrando sus ojos verde y frío.

-hmm tiene valor en querer enfrentarte a mi, pero créeme muchacho, no ere el primero que le dice así y tampoco será el último.-dijo cor preparando su postura de desenvainar la espada.

-eso lo veremos. -grito serpent lanzándose hacia cor dispuesto a matarlo.

 **Con jaune**

Jaune caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo oscuro dejando atrás a muchos de sus enemigos inconsciente, jaune estaba muy decepcionado por esos enemigos que se había enfrentado, ellos no podría ni hacerle un rasguño, sus habilidades con sus armas eran torpes y descuidados.

Jaune había logrados sacar a todos como podía, pero todavía no había rastro de sistine, según unos de los esclavo ella fue llevada a un lugar oscuro y el no iba a partir que le pasará algo, había prometido a la mujer y no iba a romper esa promesa.

Pronto jaune escucho un grito femenino y corrió hacia el lugar donde puede escuchar el grito.

Mientra tanto en un cuarto oscuro, se veía una chica de 18 con el pelo plateado largo y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, tenia una diadema azul con diseño de orejas de gatos blanco, su ropa parece ser usado las doncellas mikos son manga color blanco con detalles rosas, su nombre era sistine fibel y era una maga que tiene grandes sueños.

Ellas estaba sentada en la pared alejándose de ese individuo que tenia el pelo castaño corto, ropa negra y un gorro se lana y al parecer tenía una sonrisa siniestra.

-aléjate de mi.-grito la chica con irá haciendo que el chico se emocione.

-ja ja voy a disfrutar mucho contigo, provecho.-grito el chico dispuesto a hacer algo a la chica Solo para sentir una mano en su hombro.

-que demonio quiere, que no ves que estoy ocupado.-dijo el chico con hostilidad sólo para sentir fuente el agarre y de repente es enviado a chocar contra la pared con fuerza.

Sistine miro sorprendido como su salvador lo envío al sujeto a chocar contra la pared, ella no pudo evitar sentir aliviada y miró como era, tenia 20, tenia el pelo rubio, ojos azules sin brillos y una profunda cicatriz que baja desde la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello, tenia puesto una armadura negra con detalles rojos oscuro sólo esa apariencia lo hacía ver más intimidante y oscuro.

-esta bie...-intento preguntar jaune sólo para congelar en shock al ver a sistine, se parecía demasiado a sara, no sólo por el pelo y los ojos.

-sara...-murmuró en shock jaune, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular cualquier palabras.

-lo siento...pero me llamo sistine, me confunde con otra persona..-dijo sistine con una mirada nerviosa.

Jaune pronto parpadea y se dio cuenta que era verdad, no podía negar que se parecía mucho, pero la única diferencia es su edad, sistine era joven mientra que sara era 19.

-maldito...-murmuró el chico que se levanta a dura pena por la fuerza de jaune .

-aún sigue de pies, supongo que ere una cucaracha.-dijo fríamente jaune poniéndose enfrente de sistine.

-maldito toma **bullet volt**.-grito su enemigo extendiendo su mano hacia jaune creando un sello mágico color púrpura, pero de repente el sello se rompe en mil pedazo.

-idiota...-murmuró jaune al ver como su enemigo trataba de usar su hechizo muchas veces pero con el mismo resultado.

-pero que demonio...porque no funciona.-grito enojado su enemigo tratando de poner su magia pero fallaba miserablemente.

-se debe a esto.-dijo jaune mostrando a su enemigo el collar blanco que fue un regalo de sara , que al parecer brillaba.

-no puede ser.. eso es.-exclamó sistine al ver ese collar, era un equipo legendario clase leyenda, el clase más alto entre todos los equipos que hay en el mundo.

-que demonio es eso.-exigió su enemigo a jaune.

-se llama **interrupción sagrada** , es un equipo que anula toda clase de hechizo mágico de rango d hasta s, cualquier ataque mágico que este a mi alcance será anulado dependiendo del rango de poder.-habló jaune con calma.

\- maldito, si no te puedo matarte con mi magia, entonce haré a la antigua.-grito el bandido sacando el cuchillo de su vaina y se lanza para dar una entoscada.

Al ver ese movimiento se hace a un lados esquivando con éxito el ataque entrante y lo agarra por la muñeca donde sostiene el cuchillo.

\- ponte a dormir.-dijo fríamente jaune lanzando un tremendo puñetazo a la cabeza del bandido haciendo que golpeé su cabeza al suelo destrozando el suelo.

-increíble...-murmuró sistine sorprendida al ver como su salvador venció a ese enemigo con mucha facilidad.

-esta bien..puede caminar? .-pregunto jaune sorprendiendola.

-si..estoy bien..-dijo sistine tratando de levantarse sólo para tropezar al suelo y de paso mostrar un poco la braga blanca haciendo que jaune tenga un rubor y desviando la mirada.

-(tiembla de irá)...acaso me viste.-dijo sistine de vergüenza.

-..nop.-mintió el rubio sólo para sentir un instinto asesino que venía de esa chica, jaune no podía evitar sentir familiar eso.

-PERVERTIDO! .-grito sistine de irá mostrando unos dientes filoso hacia jaune que tuvo que gritar.

-no en la cabeza..noo!.-grito jaune desde afuera del cuarto.

Desconocido para jaune y sistine era observado por Avicebron que lo veía a través de una pantalla usando su magia.

-impresionante...no esperaba nada mas del líder de Blacksword, bueno supongo que es hora de darle una calidad bienvenida.-murmuró Avicebron chasqueando los dedos.

 **Con jaune y sistine**

Después de aclarar el malentendido, jaune y sistine ahora caminaba a través de un enorme pasillo iluminado por velas a través del camino.

-entonces, mi maestro esta aquí con ustedes y vienen al salvar el pueblo.-pregunto sistine con una sonrisa.

-exacto, hasta ahora el resto está haciendo cargo de la fortaleza para sacar a todas las personas del lugar, además vine porque le hice una promesa a su madre de que te salvaría.-dijo jaune con una mirada sería haciendo que sistine tenga un rubor pequeño.

-idiota no diga de esa forma.-dijo sistine con un rubor.

Pronto un portal aparece frenando por completo al dúos, pronto el portal sale 15 esqueletos armados con espadas y escudo y lleva equipados con armadura.

-que son esas cosas.-dijo sistine con un poco de miedo.

-son golems de hueso, son invocaciones para luchar al lado del invocador eso es malo, ponte detrás de mí sistine.-dijo jaune preparando su espada nigrum mortem con una mirada sería.

 **Mientra tanto con alastor y fenrir**

Vemos a un alastor golpeando a un aventurero noqueandolo por completo, luego atrapa al otro y lo levanta con facilidad y lo lanza al grupo, pronto aparece otro detrás de alastor y de la nada aparece fenrir lanzando una patada voladora que lo manda chocar contra una vivienda.

-casi pierde la guardia viejo, voy 34 ja ja.-grito fenrir golpeando con una patada al vientre al pobre que intento sorprenderlo .

\- no necesitaba tu ayuda, pero voy 36 mocoso.-grito alastor agarrando a dos aventurero por las cabezas y lo choca con fuerza quedando inconsciente, luego al ver al otro que intentaba atacarlo de frente, lo envío con una patada al estilo espartano.

Después de un rato, el lugar estaba repleto de aventureros y bandidos inconscientes, tanto alastor y fenrir estaba respirando un poco por la arduo batalla.

-je je supongo que gane ja ja voy 59 je.-se río fenrir mientra que alastor sólo hizo una mueca.

-tck...solo derrote a 57 perdí...-dijo alastor sacando una caja de cigarrillos

-ja ja ja espero que cumpla el trato viejo ja ja.-dijo fenrir con un tono burlón.

-calla lobo codicioso.-murmuró alastor tomando una calada de humo del cigarrillo encendido expulsando humo de su boca.

Pronto múltiples portales negros aparece de la nada y sale figuras gigantes revelando enormes Golems equipados con armaduras y armas.

-vaya quien hubiera imaginado que ese tal demika tuvieras eso en esa fortaleza.-dijo fenrir con una sonrisa alegre con la manos en el bolsillo.

-bueno..al menos tendré alguien con quien quitar mis frustraciones.-murmuró alastor poniendo su mano en lo más alto y manifestado una masiva hacha de guerra .

-bueno vamos a divertidos como nunca viejo.-dijo fenrir haciendo que su pies brillos de poder en sus pies.

Pronto el dúo se carga hacia el grupos de Golems

 **Con cor y nyanta**

Nyanta se encontraba parado observando la pelea con cuidado al ver como cor bloqueaba las huelgas rápidas de serpent.

Serpent lanza más huelgas haciendo que cor retroceda tratando de bloquear más rápidos esos ataques, pronto serpent salta sobre el y lanza una patada que hizo que cor patinara al suelo.

Cor se lanza hacia serpent y ataca con rapidez y precisión era desviado fácilmente por las cuchillos. Cor guarda rápido la espada y le vuelven desenvainar golpeando con fuerza a serpent haciendo que caiga rodando para luego recuperarse dando un salto y lanzándose una series de cuchillos y kunais directos a cor.

cor al ver eso, prepara su espada y más rápido como podía cortos todos los cuchillos y kunais con una velocidad sorprendentes.

Nyanta miraba con detalles que pasaba la pelea.

-sin duda es increíble, ese muchacho se la arregla para mantenerse al día con cor, lo mismo con cor, a mejorado mucho y sus habilidades de reacción es increíble, sin duda van parejo, lo que ambos tiene en común es la velocidad por encima de la fuerza bruta, es una batalla donde decide quien es el más rápido.-pensó nyanta al ver como ambos se atacaba y bloqueadas entré ellos, lluvias de chispa y sonidos de metales chocandose, una verdadera pelea sin cuartel.

Pronto cor lo sorprende a serpent en un parpadeo de velocidad con la espada la vaina. Serpent se cruzó sus cuchillos para bloquear el siguiente ataque.

- **Upper slash**.-exclamó cor sacando se espada con una velocidad golpeando a Serpent con una huelga ascendente que hizo que rompiera la guardia y de paso destrozar el manto.

Con el manto destruido se revelaba un chico de 18 con el pelo negro y ojos verdes hendido, su ropa es una camisa negra sin manga y sin hombro revelando unos tatuajes en forma de circulo púrpura en cada hombro, usa pantalón larga y unas botas con punta de acero y una van daña en su cabeza.

-debo decir que me deje llevar por la emoción león salvaje, sin duda ere fuerte.-murmuró Serpent mirando su brazo que tenia un pequeño rozó de la huelga de cor.

-es admirable que un joven pueda mantener la pelea se esa forma muchacho, pero te falta mucho años para llegar a mi nivel.-dijo cor con calma guardando su espada en la vaina.

-jeje, no me subestime **Black mist** .-grito serpent poniendo su mano en el suelo para luego aparecer un sello de color negro, pronto aparece una pesada niebla que cubre la mayoría del campo de batalla poniendo a cor en alerta.

-ja ja ja vamos a ver como aguanta león salvaje, no existe punto ciego en mi neblina oscura, con ella puedo ocultar mi presencia ja ja ja.-se escuchó la risa de su enemigo , cor se mantenía en calma como va alargando la pelea.

-será más difícil de lo que pensé.-pensó cor mirando a su alrededor encontrando cualquier señal de su enemigo.

 **La batalla apena esta comenzado, podrá el grupo de jaune salir victorioso y será su derrota.**

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo y la otra semana publicaré la segunda parte, a si que bye bye.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo de sombra, como siempre, muchísima gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla, espero la verdad que pasemos un buen rato.

Bien responderé el comentario del capitulo anterior

 **\- julio lucero** : bueno jaune tendrá un pequeño harem en los siguientes capítulo, jaune por el momento no puede abrir su corazón ahora por el temor de ser herido otra vez, como puede ver jaune tendrá que confiar de nuevo para dar una oportunidad de un nuevo romance.

Y con respecto a este tema Si jaune puede ser similar con Archer cuando se trata de ser un héroe, ya que Archer fue traicionado por sus ideales de ser un héroe de la justicia mientra que jaune dejo atrás ese sueño de ser un héroe pero con la promesa que hizo jaune con sara decidió volver a ser un héroe para proteger a sus amigos .

Y por cierto en el próximo capítulo habrá un capítulo donde mostrará el mundo de remanente.

Así que esperen.

 **Capítulo 10 batalla final en eregon parte 2 .**

Vemos a cor bloquear todos los kunais y shurikens con su espada, el castaño tenía problema para mantener la pelea con la niebla estorbando la visión de la batalla, pronto serpent arrojó algunos kunais, cor al ver eso lo bloquea pero algúnos kunais había logrado golpear al cor en el hombro sorprendiendo mucho a leonis.

-Jajajaja es inútil, estando en mi **Black mist** , no sólo borré mi presencia, si no que también puedo usarlo a mi ventaja, es inútil, no debiste subestimar mis habilidades león salvaje.-dijo serpent escondido entre la espesa niebla que rodeaba al castaño que mantenía en guardia.

\- tal vez deje que mi arrogancia terminé de esa forma, aun así, voy a enseñarte muchado, lo que significa no tener la ventaja.-dijo cor con seriedad, pronto detrás de cor aparece serpent que estaba dispuesto a degollar al cor, cor al ver eso, bloquea la huelga del cuchillo con su vaina y luego con un tajo de su espada corta muy rápido a serpent partiendolo a la mitad, pero para la sorpresa es que el cadáver resultó ser una niebla.

\- que! , un clon de niebla? .-pensó cor mientra guardaba su katana.

\- **doppelganger : nieblas** , clones de nieblas, mi técnicas mi permite crear copias de mi para fines de distracción, solamente puedo usarlo en un lugar húmedo que crea niebla, pero con el Black mist puedo usar los clones las veces que quiera ja ja ja.-se río serpent haciendo que alrededor de cor aparezca 10 clones de serpent.

\- ya veo, con esa táctica que tiene puede neutralizar a cualquiera, no sólo esa niebla oculta bien su presencia, si no que también usa sus clones como distracciones, si bajo la guardia , terminare herido o muerto.-pensó cor con calma mientra bloqueaba fácilmente los ataques de los clones, pronto un kunai golpea en la pierna de cor haciendo que cor gruñera.

\- ja ja ja que te pareció eh? , soy invencible dentro de mi territorio, esa niebla es mi dominio ja ja ja.-se río serpent mientra que cor saca el kunai de su pierna y pronto respira un poco.

-supongo que es ahora de que me tome muy en serio, es evidente que ere fuerte muchacho pero como dije ante te enseñaré a no tener la ventaja.-dijo cor guardando la espada en la vaina y se prepara su postura de desenvainar la espada.

\- como si fuera a dejarte hacerlo!.-esclamo serpent y alrededor de cor aparece 20 clones saltándose hacia cor, el se mantenía calmado y murmuró su técnica más fuerte.

\- **perfect judgement cut** .-murmuró cor mientra saca kotetsu de la vaina y balanceando al aire, pronto todos los clones fueron atrapados en vórtices llenos de huelgas que cortaba todos lo que había adentro como resultado, la fuerza detrás de esas huelgas fue tan fuerte que disperso Black mist quedando sólo 3 personas, serpent, nyanta y cor.

\- imposible...disperso mi niebla , no puede estar pasando.-dijo serpent al ver como ese hombre hizo.

-ahora que sus clones y su niebla se fueron, es hora que luchemos tu y yo, no mas truco conmigo muchacho.-dijo cor con una mirada sería.

-...maldición...-gruñe serpent al ver como iba a resultar esa pelea.

Nyanta estaba tranquilo observando la pelea, después de presenciar la técnicas de niebla, Nyanta había usado su visión de werecat para ver a través de la niebla, Nyanta sabía que cor no perdería la pelea.

\- la batalla esta decidida, cor ganará, no importa que tácticas use, cor siempre destruirá todas las tácticas con bastante facilidad, no por nada lo llama el anti-tacticos.-pensó Nyanta con una sonrisa traviesa al ver como terminará la pelea.

 **Mientra tanto con alastor y fenrir vs los golems.**

Vemos a un golem golpear con su martillo hacia alastor sólo para que el gigante lo bloquea con su masiva hacha con un solo brazo, con fuerza lo desvía y golpea con un potente hachazo en la parte del pecho de golem haciendo que desmorone al suelo, mientra que fenrir salta hacia el otro golem y lo golpea con una patada en vuelta en llama en la cabeza con fuerza.

\- **fiery kick .** -grito con una sonrisa fenrir mientra que la cabeza del golem explote por la pura fuerza que venía de esa patada, detrás de fenrir siente un ataque a su espalda y esquiva para luego mirar a su enemigo.

El golem iba golpear con sus puños, fenrir salta sobre el puño y lanza una patada envuelta en una niebla helada.

\- **Ice Breaker** .-con una patada giratoria golpea al golem en el pecho, en ese momento el torso del golem se congela hasta desmoronarse.

\- **Rock hammer**.-grito alastor golpeando el suelo con su hacha levantando del suelo un puño hecho de roca que golpea a todos los golems restante con puro poder de fuerza bruta.

-ja ja ja viejo si que te luciste. -dijo fenrir al ver como todos los golems había perdido ante la fuerza de alastor.

-tu cree, ja ja se siente bien liberar mis frustraciones.-dijo alastor mientra caminaba hacia el golem restante, el golem al ver intenta golpear pero alastor esquiva a un lado y con una fuerte patada sobre la pierna del golem se hace pedazo, el golem iba a caer pero alastor lo levanta con ambos brazos con fuerza.

\- ja ja ja que fuerza viejo! .-grito fenrir alegre al ver como alastor lo levantaba sin problema.

Pronto alastor al ver a otros golems acercarse lo lanza hacia el grupo.

\- te la regreso! .-grito alastor arrojando al golem hacia el grupos destruyendo todos con fuerza.

\- y el público enloquece .-dijo fenrir caminando fenrir para estar al lado de alastor.

-ja ja gracia mocoso, bien supongo que ya termino ja ja esos eran los últimos golems que había.-dijo alastor sentándose hacia una pequeña banca para luego sacar una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

\- si , debo decir que la pelea fue emocionante, me gusto pelear más con los golems que los aventureros ya que duraban más.-dijo fenrir sentándose a un lado de alastor que fumaba.

-si tiene razón mocoso, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo el jefe en este momentos.-dijo alastor a su jefe y amigo.

-je je probablemente, salvando a una damisela en apuros je je.-dijo fenrir con sarcasmo.

 **Con Jaune.**

Vemos a unos golems de huesos lanzarse hacia sistine con sus espadas con la intención de matarla, sistine se asustó y cerró los ojos ya que no podría hacer nada.

\- **hell fang!** .-sistine abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo Jaune y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Jaune golpear a 2 golems con su puño envuelto en sombra, la fuerza detras de ese ataque mando a esos 2 golems a chocar contra ese grupo de golems.

-esta bien ?.-pregunto Jaune sin quitar la mirada al grupo de golems que se levantaba.

-... s - sí, gracia. -tartamudeaba sistine mientra se sonrojada que jaune le salvará.

-bien, ponte detrás mío, de esa forma podré pelear y protegerte al mismo tiempo.-dijo Jaune levantando su espada en guardia.

-Un momento, puedo pelear, soy una maga.-dijo sistine negándose dejar que Jaune peleará sólo.

-lo se, pero seria mejor que este detrás mío, así no podre protegerte.-dijo Jaune desviando los ataques de los golems con su espada.

-además no puedo usar mucho mi poder de manipulación de sombras, debo guardar energía para la batalla.-pensó Jaune.

-pero al meno puedo se hacer unos hechizos ofensivo.-dijo sistine haciendo que Jaune escuche.

-bien veamos lo que sabe hacer.-dijo Jaune empujando con una patada al golems mientra sistine recita las palabras para lanzar un hechizo.

\- **golpea como un furioso huracán Gale blow!** .-grito sistine mientra crea un sello mágico verde con una imagen de un árbol sin hojas, pronto el sello expulsa una poderosa ventisca que sopla todos a su alrededor apagando las velas que había por todo el camino del pasillo, los golems de huesos se había detenido por las furiosas ráfagas de vientos.

\- increíble, magia blanca tipo ofensivo, un hechizo de rango B y puede incrementarse dependiendo de cuanto poder mágico puede agregar.-pensó Jaune mirando a sistine concentrando en poder seguir con el hechizo.

De repente para la sorpresa de sistine , los golems seguían avanzando a pesar de las furiosa ventisca de vientos.

\- no!, aun con el gale blow no lo detiene.-murmuró incrédula sistine no esperaba que su hechizo no tuviera efecto en esos esqueletos.

\- se debe a que esos golems tiene resistencia elemental, hay una forma de acabar a todos , seria con un solo golpes muy fuerte.-murmuró Jaune sacando de su bolsillo de su abrigo un cristal rojo con runas de fuego.

-tal ves no tenga las habilidades mágicas como Albert pero con eso será suficiente para acabar con todos ellos, aunque lo use, terminare cansado y fatigado , un pequeño sacrificio pero vale la pena.-pensó Jaune recordando a su amigo Albert enseñar un poco de su magia, después que el gremio debauchery tea party se disolviera, Jaune se había unido hace un tiempo al cuerpo de mago de la corte imperial.

Consistía en un grupo de soldados de élites compuesto por magos por tener grandes habilidad únicas, el objetivo de ese grupo era servir y proteger a la familia real de cualquier amenaza tanto dentro y por fuera.

Jaune a pesar de no poseer conocimiento mágicos, poseía una gran habilidad con la espada tanto que el líder del cuerpo de mago lo reclutó como miembros.

Durante un tiempo como cuerpo de mago conoció a un mago y también amigo llamado Albert frazer, su amigo y compañero, albert le había enseñado los pocos conocimientos de la magia y había llegado aprender un hechizo con la ayuda de un cristal de runa elemental.

Después de un tiempo bajo al servicio de la familia real y al cuerpo de magos de la corte imperial, había decidido abandonar todos y volver a Orario para convertirse de nuevo en un aventurero.

\- cuando vea de nuevo a albert, tendré que darles las gracias por eso.-pensó Jaune mientra canaliza la magia en la runa de fuego.

-sistine, necesito que mantenga activo el hechizo por un tiempo, voy a usar la artillería pesada.-dijo Jaune canalizando su magia en el cristal.

-bien, voy a tratar de mantenerlo activo.-dijo sistine poniendo más poder en su hechizo.

\- usare el sistema de unison raid, una ultima rama de magia de tipo fusión , veamos.-pensó Jaune recordando las enseñanza de albert.

 **\- soy quien caza y captura a dios. Soy quien conoce el fin y fundador de génesis.-** recitó Jaune muy seriamente mientra sistine escuchaba las palabras que venía de su salvador, la runa estaba brillando mientra que manifiesta un sello mágico de color rojo con 3 capas.

\- **Regresa a la providencia, los 5 elementos y corta el lazo entre la imagen y la verdad. Ahora toda la creación perecerá en la distancia del vacío.** -dijo Jaune y los sellos comenzaron a girar como una rueda mientra brillan muy intensamente.

 **\- magia negra modificado: ¡Extinction Ray! .-** grito Jaune mientra que el sello dejo de girar, disparando un poderoso haz de rayo ignea que destruía todos a su paso, combinado con gale blow, el poder de ese ataque fue tan fuerte que destruyó la mazmorra quedando el lugar sin techo.

Desde afuera de la mazmorra se podía ver la explosión producto del hechizo de Jaune,dentro de la mazmorra el humo de la explosión se disolvió mostrando las cenizas de los golems de huesos.

Sistine estaba muy sorprendida por que lo vio, nunca vio ese hechizo ante y no pudo evitar sentir temor por ese poderoso hechizo.

-..increíble...un hechizo de tan alto nivel.-murmuró Sistine mirando a Jaune sólo para que el rubio cae de rodilla haciendo preocupar mucho a Sistine.

\- ah! , esta bien, esta pálido y tu piel esta frío, esta sufriendo agotamiento de uso excesivo de magia! .-exclamó Sistine luego de ver como estaba su salvador .

\- je je, un pequeño precio por hacer esa insensatez, al menos ya destruimos todos los golems.-dijo Jaune respirando un poco fuerte, el uso de la magia negra lo dejo muy agotado mentalmente, aunque eso no le importaba, le quedaba mucha aura para luchar.

-pero bueno, tenemos que irnos de aquí, te llevare al pueblo.-dijo Jaune levantándose a dura pena.

\- pero que pasará con los demás.-exclamó Sistine , todavía había gentes siendo esclavos.

\- je je je no vine sólo, tengo amigos que esta haciendo los mismo que yo y incluso esta nyanta ayudándonos.-dijo Jaune caminando con Sistine hacia la salida, sistine se sintió aliviada al saber que hay alguien ayudando a los demás.

-espera, aun no se cual es tu nombre.-preguntó Sistine ya que quería saber el nombre de su salvador.

\- mi nombre es.-Jaune iba decir su nombre cuando una voz masculina término por el.

\- Jaune Darkness , no creí que usaría a Extinction Ray, a pesar de su falta de habilidad mágica.-dijo la voz revelando a un gigante blindado de armadura roja con detalles dorado, tenia un yelmo con cuernos de oros , en su mano tenía agarrado una claymore roja con detalles de oros.

\- supongo que eres del grupo de demika no? .-dijo Jaune a pesar de estar en un serio problema, Sistine se encontraba detrás de Jaune.

-así es, me llamo Jäger, un honor poder luchar contigo caballero negro.-dijo jäger mientra prepara su espada en guardia.

Al ver eso no pudo evitar suspirar y enfocó su mirada en sistine.

\- sistine.-hablo Jaune atrayendo la atención de la peliplateada.

-quiero que te vaya y reunanse con mis amigos, me quedare aquí a terminar con eso.- dijo el rubio levantando la espada en guardia.

\- pero...-trato de protestar sistine sólo para que Jaune hable.

\- descuida, estaré bien, aun con mi agotamiento de prana puedo luchar.-dijo Jaune dando a sistine una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-bien, por favor que este bien.-dijo sistine mientra corre alejándose hacia la salida , jäger no se molesto en hacer nada dejando a sistine salir por la salida, eso lo sorprendió a Jaune.

-me sorprende que no detuviera a ella.-dijo Jaune manteniendo el agarre de su espada.

-no tengo interés en esa chica, solo quiero luchar contigo, caballero negro.-dijo jäger con una voz emocionada mientra se lanza hacia Jaune y lanza una huelga, Jaune lo bloquea con su espada y ambos se mantenía mirando el uno por el otro.

\- sabes mi apodo, supongo que sabe algo de mi no? .-dijo Jaune sin quitar la mirada de su enemigo.

-si, se mucho de ti, no sólo ere el líder de blacksword , también ere un ex-mienbro del legendario de debauchery tea party, el gremio que se disolvió ja ja ja.-exclamó mientra lanza una serie de huelgas, Jaune también lo responde con nigrum mortem, ambos se mantenía parejo.

 **Con sistine**

Vemos a sistine corriendo por la calle, estaba preocupada por Jaune, aunque pudo ver que era muy fuerte, estaba segura que Jaune podría vencerlo, pronto pudo ver a 2 personas muy adelante, uno tenía el pelo negro con orejas de lobos y el otro era un gigante de un hombre que cargaba una enorme hacha.

 **Con cor**

Vemos a serpent tratando de atacar con todos su fuerza, pero cor esquivaba muy hábilmente y logró atacar con una serie de huelgas rápidas que hizo retroceder a serpent.

-tch, a este paso no podre ganarle, no puedo creerlo, no era de esperar de un miembro veterano de tea party.-pensó serpent apretando el agarre de su cuchillos.

Cor al ver esto dijo con calma.

\- es hora de que te rindas.-dijo cor haciendo que serpent se sorprenda lo que dijo.

-que, ni de broma leonis. -dijo serpent muy enojado.

\- eh destruido todos tus trucos, dudo que pueda seguir luchando en este estado en el que esta, si te rindes no tendré que usar a la fuerza.-dijo cor con total calma.

Serpent se sentía insultado, a pesar de poseer la inteligencia y la estrategia para la batalla, sabía que carecía de fuerza, Serpent tuvo que apretar los dientes .

-no me subestime ! .-grito serpent lanzándose hacia cor arrojando los cuchillos mientra corre, cor no giro la espada envainada para bloquear todos los cuchillos y prepararo unas de sus técnicas más fuerte.

\- te di una oportunidad de rendir, y no la aprovechaste, muy estúpido de tu parte chico , eso significa que no seré blando contigo.-dijo cor preparado su postura y enfocó su mirada asesina en serpent.

Serpent al ver la mirada de cor se detiene de inmediato y comenzó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido en su vida.

Miedo...desesperación...angustia...

Esas emociones estaba comenzando a invadirlo.

De repente serpent parpadeó al ver a cor lanzarse a una velocidad muy superior a la suya, al ver a cor desenvainar la espada con la intención de cortarlo, serpent reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear la huelgas con sus cuchillo.

 **[Chasquido de metal]**

Serpent abrió los ojos al ver sus cuchillos hecho pedazo cuando hizo contacto con la espada ahora, mientra que la espada kotetsu iba directo a su pecho.

Cor pronto aparece detrás de serpent y lentamente guardaba la espada en su vaina, una vez que la guardo por completo, un geiser de sangre aparece en el pecho de serpent mientra que el no pudo evitar gritar de dolor al sentir su pecho cortado.

 **\- Sight of the Grim Reaper** .-murmuró cor haciendo que serpent pronto dejará del gritar y comenzó a ver a su alrededor, estaba cor en la misma posición de ante con la espada en la vaina y miró sus cuchillos, estaba en perfecto estado y su pecho no tenía ningúna herida.

-...Cómo...porque. ..sentir que mi pecho estaba abierto.-murmuró en shock serpent.

 **\- Sight of the Grim Reaper** , es una técnica de alto nivel de desenvainar la espada, consiste en atrapar a su enemigo con una ilusión usando mediante el instinto asesino, de esa forma lo que viste fue uno de tus grandes temores y tu peor forma de morir.-dijo cor y de un parpadeo aparece enfrente de serpent y golpea con la empuñadura de su katana en el vientre haciendo que serpent caiga al suelo inconsciente.

\- el resultado de la batalla estaba decidido, perdiste.-dijo cor mientra que serpent estaba de espalda inconsciente.

Nyanta se acercaba detrás de cor y dijo.

\- parece que la pelea tomó bastante tiempo no es así, cor? .-dijo Nyanta mientra cor guardaba su katana en su vaina.

-si, aunque fui un poco arrogante al principio, pude terminar la pelea.-dijo cor seriamente .

\- siempre supe que era el más fuerte junto con michael y yo, lástima que el gremio donde solíamos ser parte , termino disolviendo.-dijo Nyanta recordando sus días con el resto de los demás.

\- lo que sucedió en el pasado fue inevitable, pero hay que concentrar en la misión ahora.-dijo cor caminado con Nyanta hacia la pequeña fortaleza donde puede estar demika.

\- sabe, a veces pienso que tu hace más el trabajo siendo líder que Jaune , cor.-dijo Nyanta.

\- el jefe me nombro como su segundo al mando, yo poseo la inteligencia para idear tácticas y estrategias de batalla, pero no poseo la mismo nivel que Jaune .-dijo cor seriamente confiando en las habilidades de su líder.

\- ya veo, vaya puedo ver a esos dos venir hacia nosotros.-dijo Nyanta al ver a alastor y a fenrir siendo acompañado por una chica de pelo plateado.

\- Cory!, que alegría sorpresa verte. -exclamó fenrir alegremente.

-con que terminaste eh cor? .-dijo alastor que tenia un cigarrillo encendido entre sus diente.

-chicos veo que lograron con lo cometido, quien es ell...-dijo cor sólo sorprender a ver a esa chica. Esa chica se parecía mucho a sara, no sólo por sus ojos y cabello plateado si no también en apariencia.

-esa chica se parece mucho a sara! .-pensó sorprendido cor al ver a esa chica con fenrir y alastor.

-ja ja ella venía con nosotros, creo que ella es sistine.-dijo fenrir.

-Maestro!, que hace aquí! .-exclamó sistine al ver a su maestro con el resto.

-yo debería decir los mismo contigo sisti, me tenia preocupado de que algo malo te sucedería.-dijo Nyanta muy serio, estaba decepcionado de que su aprendiz se había saltado de cabeza al peligro sin pensar en las consecuencia.

\- lo siento...es que no quería dejar a esas personas en su miseria, también no quiero que ellos lastimen tanto a mis padres.-dijo sistine un poco triste

-lo siento sistine, es que prometí a sus padres que te cuidaría tu bienestar, sentí que no podía proteger, es bastante admirable lo que hace, pero debe saber, que no puede hacerlo todo tu sola, debe aprender a aceptar las ayudas de los demás.-dijo Nyanta con una sonrisa haciendo que sistine también sonríe.

El resto se mantenía en silencio y cor no pudo evitar recordar la vez que Nyanta había regañado a sara a para que ella fuera más responsable con el gremio.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar algo tan nostálgico.

\- sin duda es bueno recordar los buenos tiempo.-pensó cor.

 **Mientra tanto con Jaune.**

Vemos a Jaune tener una feroz pelea contra jäger , nigrum mortem y la claymore chocaba liberando chispa, aunque la batalla estaba igualado, Jaune estaba perdiendo, era obvio porque estaba muy cansado debido al agotamiento de prana, a pesar de eso Jaune no se rendía aún.

Jäger había demostrado ser un enemigo muy fuerte, su fuerza física era por muy superior a la suya, incluso puede estar a la par con alastor en término fuerza bruta.

Pronto los choques de huelgas comenzaron a ser mas fuerte haciendo que ambos comenzaba a atacar sin contenerse.

-ja ja ja, es impresionante que puede mantener la pelea a pesar en el estado en que está, eso se están poniendo demasiado divertido para mi. -grito jäger mientra seguía golpeando con su espada haciendo retroceder un poco a Jaune.

Jaune desviaba con dificultad los ataques de su enemigo, sabía que el agotamiento de prana le iba darle problema, pero no pensó que seria tan malo.

-cállate ...- gruño Jaune mientra que lograba lanzar unas huelgas con la esperanza de aterrizar un golpe en jäger pero desgraciadamente no podía.

-je je toma.-dijo jäger dando una entoscada directo en la cabeza del rubio, Jaune al ver la punta de la espada directo al rostro se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque de jäger y con mucha fuerza dio un golpe ascendente contra la espada haciendo que levanté la espada jäger.

Aprovechando la guardia baja de su enemigo, Jaune lanza una huelga directo al pecho , Jaune sabía que su enemigo no lograría desviar su ataque a tiempo con su espada.

Justo cuando la punta de nigrum hiciera contacto con la armadura de jäger, la armadura expulsó una gran cantidad de llamas que hizo que nigrum no pudiera pudiera traspasar la armadura, Jaune se encontraba muy sorprendido.

\- **Dragon scale .** -murmuró jäger expulsando gran cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo haciendo que Jaune termine enviando a chocar contra la pared .

\- urgh .-Jaune escupió sangre por el impacto que había sufrido, el ataque también había quemado un poco su abrigo , Jaune miro a jäger rodeado de una aura de fuego infernal mientra levantaba la claymore con sus dos manos, la hoja comenzó a brillar hasta volverse una espada de fuego.

\- desaparece! **Infernal breath .** -gritó jäger golpeando con una huelga descendente liberando una marea de fuego que va en línea recta directo a Jaune, jaune no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y recibió el ataque de lleno causando una explosión muy fuerte.

Cuando el humo se disipó, reveló a Jaune envuelto en una niebla leve de sombra, su ropa había sufrido serio daños y parte de su cuerpo tenía serias quemura.

 **\- shade skin** .-murmuró Jaune mientra su aura de sombra desaparece, shade skin una habilidad que convierte la fisiología de su cuerpo en una sombra, como resultado se volvió intangible a los ataques físicos y mágicos, un técnicas que requiere una pequeña porción de aura para emplear de nuevo esa técnica.

\- Vaya sobreviviste a mi ataque, es eso bueno, porque sería triste que perdiera muy rápido la pelea. -dijo Jäger mientra que su aura de fuego se incrementaba.

Jaune apena podía levantarse del suelo luego de recibir la onda de choque producto del infernal breath .

\- si no hubiera usado a tiempo mi shade skin, habría sufrido serio daños, no puedo seguir luchado así, (suspiro) ... no tengo opción, no quería llegar a eso, pero se me esta acabando las opciones. -pensó Jaune mientra se prepara en guardia , Jaune cerró sus ojos y comenzó a envolver su cuerpo de sombra.

 **\- shadow driver : nivel 1** .-murmuró Jaune rodeaba su cuerpo con una fuente niebla de sombra, las marcas tribales aparecía por todos su cuerpo haciendo que Jaune se vuelva más fuerte que ante sólo por un corto período de tiempo.

 **Shadow driver nivel 1** , la primera fase de poder, en ese estado su fuerza y velocidad aumenta a niveles muy superiores , había 3 fases de nive , Jaune tenía el control completo de nivel 1 a nivel 3 , el problema es cuando mayor sea el nivel de shadow driver mayor sería el agotamiento de aura ya que ese poder le agotaba considerablemente.

Jaune pronto se lanzó hacia jäger con la intención de terminar rápido la pelea , el caballero blindado al ver eso cargo todo el poder de fuego en su espada y exclamó.

\- no importa si usa su carta de triunfo, no voy a permitir que termine rápido la pelea, **Infernal Breath**.- exclamó jäger dando una huelga al aire expulsado una enorme marea de fuego que iba directo hacia Jaune.

Jaune al ver eso comenzó cubrir de sombra en su espada y se lanzó hacia el ataque de jäger.

 **\- nightmare edge .-** Jaune golpeó el ataque con una barra diagonal con su espada envuelta en sombra cortando por completo el ataque y dispersando en el proceso sorprendiendo mucho a jäger.

\- pero que ...- jäger no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jaune se lanzó hacia preparando su puño envuelto de sombra.

\- toma eso ! .-grito Jaune lanzando un puñetazo derecho directo al pecho de jäger , pero el blindado se hizo a un lado esquivando el puño, Jaune aún no había terminado y retorció su brazo para luego golpear con un tremendo uppercut .

-urgh .- se quejó de dolor jäger mientra que Jaune tenía una mirada oscura.

 **\- Hell's fang: uppercut .-** exclamó Jaune mientra que el puño expulsa una potente ráfaga de oscuridad que levantó a jäger por los aires. Con el modo shadow driver , sus técnicas había aumentado su poder el doble de lo que era posible.

Al ver a su enemigo en el aire, Jaune ni término aún y salto por encima de jäger en el aire y aplica una poderosa patada hacha en el pecho mandando a jäger aterrizar al suelo muy duro creando un pequeño cráter, Jaune había aterrizado a un lado del cráter dando la espalda a su enemigo.

Jaune miro de reojo a jäger que estaba inconsciente, sabía que había ganado la batalla y a sí que desactivo su modo shadow driver y comenzó correr en busca de sus amigos .

 **Fin del capitulo 10**

 **Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy, y la próxima semana publicaré el ultimo capítulo del final de la saga de eregon.**

 **Así que bye bye.**


End file.
